A Scandalous Life
by dancerx3d
Summary: Boy drama, billings drama, girl drama what more is there? Well you know the answer to that...A LOT! What happens at the end of Suspicion? What will happen in Scandal? R/J R/S. Who will Reed choose and who is she meant to be with.
1. Feeling For Her

**A Scandalous Life**

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private…not me.**

**So my final conclusion was to do Never a Scandal like This for the follow up of Suspicion: A Vacation Lost and this story as a follow up of the real Suspicion because I wanted to do both. I promise to update both but this story might come sooner than the other one because there is more of a deadline on this one than the other one because as of now the other one is a completely different story. **

**This story will be in Josh, Noelle, and Reed's POV's. I think I might do a few more of Josh and Noelle's POV's just because but I don't know yet. **

**So without further a do…**

**Josh's POV**

I saw her walk on to campus and wished I could go over there and hug her. Kiss her all over the place but I couldn't. She had met someone according to Noelle. Reed didn't look happy though so maybe they broke up! Hey a man could only be hopeful. Then another boy got out of the car and Reed smiled at him. He didn't fit the description of Upton Giles but who would it be?

I stiffened with jealousy when Reed smiled at him. I felt terrible and I wanted her but then I looked to my side and saw Ivy. My 'girlfriend' I don't think she is all that into me and I know I am not into her but what could I do. I mean like I felt the need to stay with her because she was hurt and it was partially my fault for pushing Sabine. I felt terrible but I don't know what to do.

When I faced forward I remembered what was happening. Billings was being torn down. Reed would be crushed because considering Reed went on vacation with Noelle, Noelle probably let her back into Billings. Reed will be crushed once she sees Billings being torn down. I don't understand why they did it I just know for a fact that they don't have quite double rooms on campus. I think Reed will probably go back to her single and a few other girls will either get a single or a triple.

I saw Reed walking over to Billings her jaw dropped. I swear I saw a tear in Noelle's eye as she got her phone out and started yelling into it. That's when Reed spotted us. I saw her flinch just the tiniest and I saw the hurt in her eye from seeing me with Ivy.

"Hey Reed," Ivy said.

"Hi," I said shyly as well.

"Hi, I see you made a quick recovery, how are you doing?" She asked. She was so beautiful. I wish she were mine.

"Yeah I am doing really well actually. I heard what happened on the boat though. Are you ok?" She asked with care. Ivy was caring but still I think she used me to get to Gage. I didn't want to break up with her and ruin a friendship but I wanted Reed. I really wanted Reed.

"Which boat?" Reed asked.

"Oh boy," Ivy said. Reed nodded her head. Then she looked back at Billings and flinched a little again.

"At least you still have your single in Pemberly." Ivy said. If only she knew Reed was probably back in Billings.

"Let us help you carry your stuff back to Pemberly." Ivy said. I grabbed Reeds one suitcase for her our hands brushing for a split second. My hand burned with intensity. It sent shivers all down my spine.

"So both boats huh? I only heard about you getting pushed off of a boat." Ivy said.

"Yeah that's all I knew about too." I said. That was a lie. I had talked to Noelle a few times. Each time she was angry with me because I didn't have the guts to call Reed. I knew if I did and she had any feelings for me which by the way she was looking at me I think she might have some, I would break down and I couldn't handle that. Not yet.

I had known of no other boat incidents but I heard about something with a horse and a jet ski and of course Gage was a jerk and chose to be against Reed or something like that. That was beside the point though.

"Well I had gotten pushed off a boat and it was a huge mystery and what not and I was going to break it off with this guy Upton…" Reed was struggling at this point in my presence.

"But I found out he hadn't run after his girlfriend leaving me embarrassed but after the older women to make sure she would keep it a secret. That was a lie but I will get to that. Noelle had convinced me to stay against my intentions but I did. Kiran had planned a party for me and this other boy Sawyer who saved me from drowning. I was going to spend the night with Upton and was heading back to the main island to meet him on a boat when I was beaten and thrown on an island for a week. Upton was supposed to pay but he didn't. Instead he had called the police who happened to be my captors." Reed said.

"Whoa." Ivy said.

"Yeah it turns out that Mrs. Ryan had an affair with Upton and she pushed me and got me stranded on the island and all of that stuff." Reed said.

"Holy crap." I said.

"Are you ok?" Ivy asked, opening my door to Pemberly. The room was empty. It had gotten packed up to go to Billings.

"Yeah, I am." Reed said. Beautiful Reed. She didn't need me anymore though. I have to top thinking about her like that. She has that Upton kid and probably that Sawyer kid loves her too.

"Why is your room empty?" Ivy asked.

"Well after the whole Sabine thing Noelle invited me back to Billings and I kind of accepted." Reed said.

"Oh well that would have been cool. Sorry though because this room sucks." Ivy said jokingly.

"Wait your not mad?" Reed asked.

"I may not like Noelle but since you were my friend I know you would have stayed my friend and stuff so I would have dealt with it. That way you could have shared a room, this room sucks." She said. Both Reed and Ivy laughed at this.

"Well I am going to go so you girls can catch up on more girl talk and what not. Nice to see you Reed." I said

I walked out of Reeds room. I couldn't be with her any longer knowing she might have a boyfriend. I walked out of Pemberly and went on my way to Ketlar in my room where I used to be able to see Reed's room. I hated it for a while but I don't know if it is because I hated myself or I was jealous. I could never hate Reed. But how could I ever love her again? Oh wait you big dummy she loved you again when you cheated on her with Cheyenne and the circumstances were the same.

I looked at what used to be Billings and my heart went out to all of the Billings girls. Even Noelle. Today every single Billings girl lost there home. I wondered why. I just couldn't figure it out. I wondered if I would ever be with Reed again and I felt bad because I did have feelings for Ivy just no feelings like that for her. My phone beeped.

**She broke up with him. Well they broke up…Reed is single**

Ivy texted me

**And?**

I asked

**I thought you might want to know she is kind of upset about it and needs friends and even though Noelle will be there for her Noelle does have a lot on her mind. I thought you were her friend.**

Ivy texted me.

I looked out the window and Noelle was still screaming something on the phone.

**Well?**

I knew I was being a jerk.

**Never mind she kinda likes this other kid so we don't need to be supportive friends. See ya l8r**

Ivy texted back. Someone else that she likes? That broke my heart. I knew that I had to break up with Ivy and I knew Ivy was trying to tell me that Reed still liked me but Reed was being strong about it. Ivy was telling me that she wasn't threatened by Reed and me and even if something did happen she would understand.

I felt bad but it was better she knew. I looked out my window one last time and saw Reed walking to the blonde boy she had smiled up at earlier. I itched to know what was going on. I ran out of Ketlar as fast as I could. I did need to speak to Reed alone but it wouldn't hurt if I spied a little bit.

Once I reached my destination I saw Reed laughing up at the boy with blonde hair. It wasn't curly like mine. I knew Reed liked my curls. He had a big smile on his face. He liked her. You could tell by how he looked at her. He had been through a lot and he liked Reed. I saw her hug him and start to walk away. The blonde boy left too.

I followed Reed and grabbed her arm pulling her into bushes.

"Reed," I said.

She looked at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Reed I heard you broke up with that Upton kid I thought you might need a friend." I said nervously.

"No Josh a friend would have called or texted or emailed me or something when they promised. A friend would have cared when they found out about the boat or the Jet Ski or the horse thing because yes I know you know. So why didn't you Josh?" She asked.

"It would have broken me Reed." Josh said.

"Well you are still with Ivy so it couldn't have broken you that much." She said.

"Reed," I said.

"Josh you need to clear your mind and get thin straightened out because I just can't deal with any of this stuff right now." Reed said. She walked away and this time I didn't call her.

I saw Gage out o the corner of my eye follow her to Pemberly. If he was the other boy she liked I would pumble him. I followed him discreetly into Pemberly. He headed up to Reeds floor. When he got there I thought he turned into Reeds door but she was standing outside her door before she went in. It was Ivy's door he went into.

I pressed my ear against the door. "Hey baby." I heard Gage's voice.

"Hey," Ivy chirped.

"I have been waiting all day for you." Ivy said.

"Yeah I know but I hate sneaking around." He said.

"I love you," Ivy said. I covered my mouth so no sounds would escape.

"I love you too." Gage said.

That's when Reed's door opened. And tears ran down her cheeks. They stopped when she saw me. She thought I was in there with Ivy. She was about to say something when I grabbed her and put my hand over her mouth.

I heard Ivy shriek and knew they were doing more than just kissing I let go of Reed and ran for the one place I could hope to forget about this. The art cemetery.

Ivy was cheating on me for sure so I knew I had to break up with her. I knew I could finally get back together with Reed. Yet I was still upset.

I was on the floor crying when the door opened and someone entered the room.

**So this is my first chapter! What did you think? The next Chapter will be in Reeds POV but there won't be any particular order of POV's.**

**Who do you think entered the art cemetery?**

**Who does Reed like? **

**So I am a 100 percent Josh fan al the way.**

**GO TEAM ROSH!!!**

**But I will warn those of you who are team Rosh that the story might not necessarily be R/J all the way. They probably will be together in the end but they might not start out that way because Reed will be hurt but you'll see! So anyway Review and tell me if you like this story or not.**


	2. Feelings For Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private…Kate Brian does.**

**Reed POV**

Josh had pretty much bolted out of the room after bringing my stuff in. It seemed he didn't want to be with me at all. Was I really that revolting.

"So I am so glad you are ok Reed." Ivy said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So what about this Upton boy?" Ivy asked devilishly.

"Well if you just saw him you would melt. I swear he is the hottest boy in the world. But he's a player and a long distance relationship wouldn't work. Plus he slept with my stalker who was someone like a year or two older us mom. It was awkward because that mom was my stalker." I said

"Weird." Ivy said.

"Yeah I just miss having someone there for me." I said.

"I know what you mean, is there anyone else you might like." Ivy asked. She had to have known I still liked Josh. She did know because she had a knowing look on her face.

"Anyone else." She said exaggerating the else. She understood.

"Well there was another boy on the island Sawyer, the one that saved me in the water when I was pushed, he is adorable and sweet but I don't know if he is right for me. I don't know if he is ready for a relationship." I said.

"Well anyone would be stupid to not be crazy about you." Ivy said.

"You think?" I asked.

"I know so." Ivy said.

"Well he just came to this school so maybe I should go talk to him now." I said.

"Go girl!" Ivy said.

I scurried out of my single to find Sawyer. I had to know if he had feelings for me because josh obviously didn't.

As I walked past Ketlar I looked up recognizing Josh's room. The curtain was open and when I walked by it closed. That was weird.

I met Sawyer half way through the quad.

"Hey I want to talk to you Sawyer." I said

"Am I in trouble?" He asked.

"Of course not silly," I said pulling him along with me to sit on a bench. I heard foot steps behind us but I turned and didn't see anyone. I was just being paranoid.

"So Sawyer I well I kind of," I just couldn't get it out. Sure I still liked Josh. But I liked Sawyer too and since Josh moved on I could too right?

"Reed I really like you." Sawyer said. I couldn't help but laughing. I saw a slight smile on Sawyers face.

"What?" He asked.

"That is exactly what I wanted to tell you." I said.

This time Sawyer laughed with me.

"Great minds think a like." Sawyer said.

"Yeah I guess they do." I said.

"So will you go out with me?" Sawyer asked sheepishly.

"Yes I will." I said grinning walking over to give Sawyer a hug. Wait until I told Noelle! Ivy and Josh! Josh would be happy for me right? He would be happy that I moved on.

"I'll see you at dinner Reed." Sawyer said walking away waving.

I couldn't help but grin. I started to walk over to where Noelle was still screaming on her phone when someone pulled my arm.

"Reed," I heard pleading in Josh's voice.

I raised my eyebrows at him. He had some explaining to do.

"Reed I heard you broke up with that Upton kid and I thought you might need a friend." Josh said.

"No Josh a friend would have called or texted or emailed me or something when they promised. A friend would have cared when they found out about the boat or the Jet Ski or the horse thing because yes I know you know. So why didn't you Josh?" I asked.

"It would have broken me Reed." Josh said.

"Well you are still with Ivy so it couldn't have broken you that much." I said venomously. This was breaking my heart.

"Reed," Josh said still pleading.

"Josh you need to clear your mind and get things straightened out because I can't deal with any of this right now." I said turning my heel to walk away. I was begging him to call my name even though I was just officially going out with Sawyer. I would figure things out.

I walked further and further away and he didn't call my name. A few tears slipped from my eye but that was before I saw Sawyer across the quad about to go up to Ketlar and he waved at me. Then I spotted Noelle on the phone.

"Thanks a lot Daddy. Billings was part of me. This isn't the end of it and you will regret this Daddy." Noelle said before hanging up the phone.

"Noelle I have amazing news." I said.

"Anything to cheer me up after that dreadful phone call. Daddy knew the whole time and didn't tell us. I am so mad at him. I have a plan though. All of the Billings alums put so much money into this school mainly for Billings of course. Once they have heard about this money will stop coming and Billings will be nicer than ever" Noelle said.

"Well since Josh isn't going to be coming back to me anytime soon and he got over me I am going to get over him. I am going out with Sawyer." I said excitedly.

"Really that's awesome Reed, I am happy for you. Just don't break that boy too much." Noelle said laughing. I laughed with her before skipping merrily back to my dorm. I had seen Josh enter Ketlar practically in tears. I had skipped up to my room happily still feeling like someone was following me I knew I was paranoid. I had just texted Ivy about my luck with my back facing her door when I heard it open and close. Josh probably went in there. Oh well, I just walked into my room. And lay down on my bed…that was right next to the wall.

"Hey," I heard Ivy chirp.

"I have been waiting all day for you." She said. I had been there earlier so they couldn't fool around.

"Yeah I know but I hate sneaking around." A male's voice sounded. It was probably Josh. They were trying to hide it from me. I got a little said.

"I love you," I heard Ivy say. I was about to break into tears. He said he loved me. Did he lover her?

"I love you too," The male's voice said. That was it tears were flowing. Josh loved Ivy. There was no chance of us. I was about to go and run somewhere and cry. Maybe I would cry to Noelle when I saw Josh standing in the hallway with his hand covering his mouth.

I was about to say something when he grabbed me and put his hand over his mouth. My tears had stopped but his still matted my hair wet. I felt so bad for him and now my emotions were funny because I thought I really liked Sawyer and I do but I love Josh. I needed to give Sawyer a chance though.

I heard Ivy shriek and I could tell they were doing more than kissing. I wondered how many times it wasn't josh in her room when I thought it was. It was probably Gage.

Josh let go of my waist and ran as fast as he could down the hallway. I ran after him.

I needed to be a friend now. He opened the doors to the art cemetery. I followed him in and I saw him on his hands and knees crying harder than I ever have cried in my life.

"Josh she isn't worth your tears." I said.

"I know Reed I do but it still hurts." Josh said. I brought him over to the couch.

"Forget about her. Get back out there." I said.

"She may not be worth my tears Reed but you are." Josh said, "I am not with Ivy anymore Reed, will you take me back?" Josh asked. I couldn't not give Sawyer a chance. He liked me and I liked him so if Josh really wanted me he could wait a week or two and see how I felt about Sawyer.

"Josh I kind of agreed to go out with Sawyer. He is the one I was taking to when you pulled me into the bushes." I said. I saw Josh look down and a few more tears escaped his eyes.

"Josh I still have feelings for you but I want to try and see if it ca work with someone else because you hurt me Josh. I don't care if it would have hurt you to call me you still could have called me." I said crying a little.

"Reed, I am too late but I still love you." Josh said.

"Josh," I was saying.

"No Reed, I have always loved you and I always will no matter what you decide to do." Josh said.

"I still," I was saying.

"You don't have to say it." Josh said. I nodded at him and gave him a quick hug. I wished I could stay like that forever but I knew that was impossible.

I wiped my last tears away and went to meet up with Sawyer for dinner.

"Hey," I said meeting him at the Billings table motioning him over.

Josh hadn't shown up for dinner and Ivy had, with Gage.

"Hey," He said.

After we ate we walked out of the cafeteria and onto the quad. He looked me in the eyes holding my hands. I felt a little burning when he held my hands but nothing compared to what I always felt with Josh.

"So I noticed the way you looked at the curly haired boy earlier, was he Josh?" Sawyer asked.

I nodded.

"Well we don't have classes tomorrow so what do you want to do?" Sawyer asked changing the subject. Apparently he knew about my rough break up with Josh

"We could go to like New York City ad spend the day at central park." I suggested.

"I love that idea." Sawyer said

I smiled up at him. We just sat on a bench in the quad staring up at the stars for a while. It took my mind off of Josh. It helped me get over him a little bit.

Something really good could come out of me dating Sawyer. Something may not. I have no idea so far. All I know is when I was walking back to Pemberly I accidentally walked to Billings and laughed at myself.

As I entered Pemberly I saw Noelle and she looked worried.

"Reed," She said sounding worried.

"Whatever it is can wait Noelle, I am exhausted." I said walking to my single hearing Ivy's sobs.

I knocked on her door. Her face was tear streaked.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Josh found out I was cheating on him and broke up with me. He also said he still loved you." Ivy said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's ok I am sad but I can be with Gage and I am happy for you." Ivy said.

"Well I'm not because Sawyer likes me and asked me to go out with him. I don't know we are doing something tomorrow but tonight felt weird. Like we were just friends or something. Like we should be just friends." I said.

"Well do you still like Josh?" Ivy asked. I nodded.

"Well just see how tomorrow goes and then decide what you want to do. Maybe you were meant to be just friends." Ivy said.

"No hard feelings about Josh?" I asked.

"None," Ivy said. I smiled at her and went into my room and went to bed.

**Well I am ending this chapter here and stuff so yeah but I would like to let you know in advance this story is going to be on the shorter side and there will NOT be a sequel to it. **

**I have decided the story I will build on is probably going to be Suspicion: A Vacation Lost and then maybe a story about the real next book each time. I think it would be too much to have so many stories to build onto at a time so I am going to keep it to this being a story about Scandal only and my hopes for it. Do you think that is a good idea?**

**Don't worry all of you Josh lovers. He will be back soon and trust me things will heat up between him and Reed.**

**Sorry for you Sawyer fans but it doesn't feel right writing about them but trust me Sawyer will find someone else…for now REVIEW!!! **


	3. JERK

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private…Kate Brian does.**

**So this chapter is again going from the end of suspicion but I promise that not all of my chapters will overlap like theses ones have. Some might but probably not all of them. **

**Noelle POV**

I saw Billings crumble. My life and everything I ever worked for, crumbling down to the ground. It cause people death and for nothing. Crumbling down to the ground. It caused me pain and misery as well as Reed. Josh and Thomas were hurt in some way too. Crumbling down. I reached for my phone and dialed speed dial number 2…Daddy.

"Hello?" His voice answered. He sounded so smug and comfortable. Little did he know the storm he unleashed.

"Daddy why is Billings being torn down?" I asked with fake sweetness in my voice.

"Well darling the board agreed that it was best." He answered. Jerk.

"I know certain members of the board would never agree to that." I said.

"Mrs. Ryan is officially off the board. The vote was unanimous. I kind of agree." He said. JERK.

"Daddy why would you agree?" I asked.

"Darling I think this has made you have some sort of fire I am not sure if I like." He said. JERK!

"Father Billings was my life." I screamed. I knew he hated when I called him father.

"And…" He said.

"My life is literally falling down in front f my eyes. I have put so much into this. You really want me to be a miserable Pemberly girl. I was special and you just took that special thing away from hundreds of girls for the years to come. Father you ruined my life." I cried into the phone.

"You listen to me Elly I gave you a privileged life and you abused it." He said. Elly was my nickname.

"Father what about when you cheated on mom huh? That wasn't abusing you privilege. You don't think there was something that pushed me over the edge. Maybe like a dysfunctional family." I screamed.

"Noelle," He scolded. He only called me Noelle when he was really mad.

"Yeah I played that card. If you are going to use things like money against me I will use that against you." I said. Well actually I cried. My face was getting red and wet for a few tears had fallen.

"Noelle Lange you listen to me. Billings is being torn down whether you like it or not because believe me Elly the world doesn't revolve around you." My father yelled at me.

"Don't expect me home for anything anytime soon Father. Wait don't expect me at any family functions anytime soon. I am staying with Dash whether you like that or not. I hate this you know and well I hate…never mind." I said before I hung up. I heard him protest. I couldn't help but let a little scream escape. My phone rang.

"Hello," I practically screamed.

"Baby what's wrong?" The caring sound of Dash's voice said. He relaxed me immediately. He had that affect on me.

"I just talked to da…I mean Father and he allowed is Dashy, he is allowing it." I cried.

"He's allowing what darling?" Dash asked.

"Billings is torn down. It's been torn down Dash. Billings is gone. Father helped with it. He agreed with it." I cried out.

"Billings is gone! Easton is just plain and boring without Billings. Were you guys able to like get your stuff out of it?" Dash asked.

"No it was just all already out. When we got here the construction vehicles had started. It just was finished being torn down. Dash I am nothing without Billings. Half of the schools funds are from Billings and Ketlar alums." I said. Wait a minute.

"You're not nothing without Billings. You are an extremely hot young girl who could have any guy wrapped around your finger tips. I am lucky it's me." Dash said.

"Aw thanks babe but I just had a great idea and I have to call you back." I said.

"I'll call you later and see you this weekend?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure thing babe." I said and hung up.

My phone rang again. It was Daddy.

"Hello," I answered grumpily.

"I am sorry but I had to agree. Darling I know you loved Billings but Elly it is too much." He said. How ignorant can he be? He cares more about his reputation than his own daughter.

"Daddy," I whined.

"No darling this is the last I want to hear about this from you." He said.

"Fine Daddy this is the last you will here from me." I said.

"I didn't mean that Elly."

"I did. Thanks a lot Daddy. Billings was a part of me. This isn't the end of it, you will regret this Daddy." I said grumpily hanging up the phone. I saw Reed cheerfully walking over to me.

"Noelle I have amazing news." She chirped. Like literally chirped.

"Anything to cheer me up after that dreadful phone call. Daddy knew the whole time and didn't tell us. I am so mad at him. I have a plan though. All of the Billings alums put so much money into this school mainly for Billings of course. Once they have heard about this, money will stop coming and Billings will be nicer than ever." I said excited to start my new scheme.

"Well since Josh isn't going to be coming back to me anytime soon and he got over me, I am going to get over him. I am going out with Sawyer." She said happily. Sawyer? Didn't she know that…well I won't ruin her moment.

"Really, that's awesome Reed. Just don't break that boy too much." I said. She thought I was joking but I wasn't.

Reed literally skipped away. Skipped? It was really weird. I was glad she was happy though.

I looked down at my phone to see Upton calling. What did he want?

"Hello," I said.

"Noelle darling, how is Reed?" He asked.

"Fine and you called me because?" I asked.

"Well I want to come visit her." He said.

"Honestly once I found out you slept with Mrs. Ryan you disgust me and I am surprised Reed isn't disgusted but I am sorry, you guys kind of broke up. Well you said you could see other people and she is." I said.

"Who is she seeing?" Upton demanded.

"Well she was like in tears after seeing her ex who practically told her he loved her but couldn't be with her she agreed to go out with someone else." I said.

"Noelle I bloody understand she is going out with someone just tell me who?" Upton demanded.

"You won't like it." I said almost teasingly.

"I don't care tell me who Reed is dating Noelle." Upton grumpily asked.

"Well since you asked so nicely," I loved teasing him. It was fun especially since he did hurt Reed.

"Noelle!" He screamed.

"Don't pee your pants. It's Sawyer." I said.

"What?" He asked through his teeth.

"She is actually ecstatic right now and I think he is too so yeah I would not be trying to get her back. She is actually happy even though Josh is with someone else." I said. I hadn't realized it but Upton ad hung up right after he yelled what. I walked to the headmaster's office. I needed to know where I was staying.

"Noelle what a pleasure." Mr. Hathaway said.

"Um no it isn't. Billings is gone. It was my life. Where did it go?" I screamed.

"Well Noelle, there are issues with Billings." He said.

"No there weren't. It has been there for years and you ruined it." I said.

"Noelle," He tried.

"No you will regret this," I said.

"Please let me explain," He asked.

"Just tell me my new dorm." I demanded.

"Well the thing is, there isn't enough space on campus for all of you to have a reasonable dorm so you will be rooming with…Reed." Hathaway said after looking at a paper.

"What?!? Her room is like the size of a thumb nail." I whined.

"I am sorry but everyone is squeezing." He said.

"No not everyone." I said stomping out of his office. Boy was he going to pay.

I went to put my stuff in my new tiny dorm room.

I put my stuff in a corer. I had to like sleep on the floor. I was totally not going to stand for this. I walked out of my room and down to the common room scaring a few girls on the way there.

I dialed speed dial number 4. Suzel.

"Hello Noelle, always a pleasure." She answered.

"Suzel how much money do you put into this school for Billings?" I asked.

"Oh a lot of money. It is something me and all of the alums care about." She answered.

"As far as you have heard has anything changed since last year?" I asked.

"Nope not at all. How is the old building?" She asked.

"Well if this was a gossip call I wouldn't be sitting in the Pemberly common room wishing that my daddy understood me." I said.

"What?" Suzel asked.

"Billings is gone Suzel. They tore it down without telling any of us. IT is gone and we are all in Pemberly." I said.

**I will end this chapter here. So how do you like it? **

**I think I will have R/J soon…what do you think??? **

**Review!**


	4. False Feelings

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private…not me. **

**Sawyer and Reed date time!!! Whoo hoo!**

**Reed POV**

I woke up with something inside of me. I don't know if it was excitement or worry or just plain curiosity. I just didn't know what it was.

Noelle was in my room. Sleeping on the floor. I must not have noticed her stuff last night but she was rooming with me.

I got ready for my date with Sawyer in my Pemberly single that was now a double. I had on a pair of skinny jeans and a white sweater with baby blue Uggs.

"How is your scheme working?" I asked Noelle.

"Fine but Reed listen, I know this sucks and stuff but well Taylor, she is like in love with Sawyer." Noelle said.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but she has been since for like ever." Noelle said.

"I really like him Noelle." I said.

"Just be careful and if you don't have feelings for him please just let him down nicely. Taylor likes him Reed and so do you so I understand just, be careful." Noelle said.

"I will I promise. I feel bad, I had never known Taylor liked him." I said.

"Just please be careful." Noelle said. I nodded at her and skipped out of Pemberly.

As I walked over to Ketlar my phone buzzed.

"Hello," I said.

"Reed, I need to see you." Josh's voice said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Reed, please. The art cemetery, now." Josh pleaded.

"Fine," I said before hanging up. I had no idea why he had such power over me.

I opened the doors to the art cemetery and Josh was sitting on the couch.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here," He said. Again I obeyed. I had no idea why.

"What Josh, I have a date." I said.

"Reed," Josh pleaded. He pulled me closer to him until we were only a few inches apart.

"Josh," I begged. He backed away.

"Sorry just please tell me you will give me a chance Reed. Please give me a chance." Josh said.

"I will give you a chance Josh but I can't promise you anything. You really hurt me. I also need to give Sawyer a chance." I said.

"Reed I still love you. I always have." He said.

"Josh," I tried.

"Just go have fun on your date." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks for understanding, and Josh for now friends?" I asked.

"Friends," He said giving me a hug. Electricity flowed through both of us. We both held on for a little too long. I wanted to kiss him but I couldn't. I looked up at him and saw a tear in his eyes but it was partially happy.

I walked out of the art cemetery feeling somewhat guilty but not terribly guilty. I headed over to Ketlar again to find Sawyer waiting outside.

"Hey," I said giving him a hug. A spark of electricity ran through my system.

"So I got off campus passes for us and I got a limo for the ride to central park because it is a fairly long ride." Sawyer said.

"It sounds perfect." I said. He held my hand on the way to the limo. There was heat but it wasn't burning like it was with Josh.

As we strode towards the limo I felt my phone buzz. I ignored it because I was devoted to spend the day with Sawyer.

He smiled down at me and looked really happy. That alone made me really happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked when we reached the limo. He opened my door and I crawled in followed shortly by him.

"Well I never thought I would have a chance at you." He said truthfully.

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked.

"Well I mean have you seen Upton." He joked. I laughed.

"Your point, you're a great guy." I said.

"Have you seen that Josh kid?" He asked.

"Yeah so what, I mean Upton is a player and Josh is really nice but things happened and well it's messy." I said.

I felt another vibrate from my phone. I ignored it again.

"I see the way he looks at you." Sawyer said.

"He was a little too late." I said.

"Well my point was I never thought you actually liked me back." Sawyer admitted.

"Well you were wrong." I said. I felt my phone vibrate once again. I checked and saw it was Noelle. I ignored it again because it was probably about Billings.

"So I want to know what happened between you and Josh I mean I have heard Noelle's version but you know she is actually a little bit biased." Sawyer said.

"No way," I said sarcastically.

"I know I couldn't believe it either." Sawyer joked. We both laughed.

"Well we were dating obviously after the whole Ariana thing. He didn't like Billings and especially Noelle because she got him sent to Jail for her own doings. Anyway I was part of Billings and he didn't really like it. After Noelle had been sent away Dash was emailing me. I thought it was a friend thing so I didn't think anything of it. I saw him cheating on me once. I later found out he was drugged. I forgave him, it wasn't his fault. Cheyenne had died. Then we didn't get an invite to the legacy so I fixed it and bent the rules getting all of Billings into it. Well when we got there it happened to be at Ivy's house. Josh wanted to leave early but I worked super hard to get there so I didn't. He didn't take it so well and kind of broke up with me. Sabine had gotten me another drink." I said pausing, remembering the horrible night.

"Noelle and Dash were still not together at the time. I came close to doing something with Dash when I saw someone at like the door of this tent thingy at the legacy. It was Josh. He ran away pissed off and never let me explain. Even after I let him explain he wouldn't even speak to me. Not even like a week after we broke p and he supposedly loved me he was going out with Ivy. Rubbing her in my face, it made me sick. I was upset and he broke me. Upton helped but could never fill the whole, not as well as you already have." I admitted. Upton kind of made me feel like it was an honor to be with him but Sawyer makes me feel like it's an honor to be with me. It reminded me f Josh yet it helped me get over him.

He blushed a little bit.

"I am really sorry; it sounds like you have had a rough deal of issues. A lot of heart breaks. Or rather just one that really broke you." Sawyer said. I nodded. The thing with Upton was that if we didn't meet anyone else we would stay together but he has probably forgotten about me. The thing with Josh was that he still loved me and I don't know how I felt about him. The thing with Sawyer was I really did like him. What was I going to do?

"So now that I have told you my story you have to tell me a story." I said.

"Darn I just don't have any exhilarating stories like you do." Sawyer said.

"Well how about your first relationship. I heard you have never been kissed before." I joked.

"OK that is like a total lie." He said blushing.

"Prove it," I said.

"Ok fine I will. It was Taylor we dated for like a week when she came down for our vacation. Since it was two weeks long we ended up dating like the third day she was there. Unfortunately for me Upton had just started coming that year. She took one look at him and just dumped me. Noelle had Dash and Ariana had Daniel. It was weird and I thought she liked me and I think she did for some time but I also think that like she used me." Sawyer said.

"I am sure she didn't use you, that's not like Taylor." I said.

"I know and then I thought for sure that you would never go for me. I knew that you liked me as a friend because you always talked to me and I thought I might have a chance at you until I saw you with Upton." He admitted.

"That is so not true, I kind of liked you the first time I saw you." I said.

"Prove it," He joked.

"They told me Upton was extremely hot and gorgeous, I thought you were Upton." I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah so was Taylor your first kiss?" I asked.

"Yeah and I haven't dated anyone since because Upton has been there and no one goes for a guy like me when there is a guy like Upton right there." Sawyer said.

"Then no one has taste in guys." I said joking. I felt my phone vibrate again. Why was she calling me?

We pulled into a parking lot near some New York City stores and went to Central Park. My phone buzzed yet again.

"I am really sorry Sawyer but I sort of have to take this phone call." I said.

"Don't worry about it." He said walking away to give me my privacy. I checked my phone to find 76 missed calls from Noelle.

She was calling again so I answered wondering what was so urgent.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Reed thanks for finally answering." She said.

"Why are you calling, I am on my date." I said. I looked up and suddenly knew why she was calling.

"Reed I heard from someone and well you aren't going to like." Noelle said. I started to walk around the car to find Sawyer just standing there waiting.

"He called you? What does he want?" I asked.

"I presume to beat the crap out of Sawyer." Noelle said. He was walking this way. Upton Giles was walking this way and he didn't look happy.

"He's here Noelle, I see him. I will call you back." I said hanging up and running over to Sawyer.

"Hey the park looks crowded lets get go." I tried to say fast. I think I sounded worried because he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Reed there is barely anyone in the park. What's wrong?" He asked. I gulped and was about to explain to him that I was worried for him when he fell to the floor.

Actually he was pushed to the floor with a lot of force by Upton.

"Upton." I yelled.

"Shut up Reed." He yelled back.

"Dude calm down." Sawyer said staying relaxed.

"Don't tell me to calm down man. You stole my girlfriend." Upton yelled punching Sawyer.

"No I didn't, she came to me." Sawyer said standing up.

Upton took another swing but Sawyer ducked and I ran over to him.

"Upton stop." I said.

"Shut up you cheating slut." Upton said.

"Don't talk to her like that." Sawyer said punching Upton.

"Upton we said we could see other people." I said.

"I meant I could see other girls while you waited." He said.

"Maybe I would have waited if you had cared more about me than comforting Mrs. Ryan the night of the boat incident. Maybe if you had paid to get me off that island or sailed out there sooner. Maybe if you had cared more but Upton I don't love you." I cried.

"Reed," Upton whined.

"I will not be one of your games Upton and I am done playing." I said grabbing Sawyers hand and walking away from Upton.

"Are you ok?" Sawyer asked me.

"Oh I would be lying if I said that is the first time I was called that. It just stung more the first time. How are you?" I asked flinching at the memory of Josh calling me a slut and saying he would hide my secret.

"A few bruises here and there never hurt anyone." Sawyer joked.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. We walked over to a bench at the park and sat still staring at each other as we inched closer. Our faces were mere inches apart and our lips met. I expected to feel a jolt of electricity and excitement running through my veins and I didn't. I didn't feel anything.

As we pulled away it didn't look like Sawyer did either.

"Sawyer we should talk." I said.

"Yeah I know," He said.

"I just don't feel anything and I do really like you but maybe it's more of a brotherly love. I feel like you are a brother to me." I said.

"I feel the same way." Sawyer said.

"I'm sorry," We both said simultaneously before laughing.

"Friends?" I asked.

"Friends," He answered.

"So tell me how did you feel about Taylor?" I asked.

"Well the night I figured out she liked Upton I was going to tell her that I loved her. We had only been dating a week but when I saw her I knew, plus we had known each other for years before." Sawyer said.

"Was anyone else new that year?" I asked. I had a hunch.

"Yeah I think Kiran was." He answered.

"Do you still like Taylor?" I asked.

"Yeah and do you still like Josh?" He asked.

"Yeah just wait here a second." I said. He nodded.

I ran over to where Sawyer couldn't see me and dialed Noelle's number.

"Hello, Reed are you ok?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah we dealt with Upton but where is Taylor?" I asked.

"Well actually she came up for the weekend." Noelle said.

"Well I have a surprise. Sawyer and I didn't really feel anything. You said Taylor was like in love with him. Why did she break up with him so many summers ago?" I asked.

"Well I think he thought it was because of Upton and he thought she was into him but in all honesty she thought he was into Kiran. When he wasn't she felt horrible and she was going to tell him she loved him but she chickened out." Noelle said.

"Ok you were right because he has no idea she thought he liked Kiran. He still loves her." I said.

"Well get him on over here." Noelle said.

"Ok bye." I said. Sawyer was going to be so happy.

When I walked back over to him he just finished a phone call.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked.

"No one nosey. What were you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing nosey," I teased.

"Ok but we should get back to campus." Sawyer said.

"I agree," I said.

**So who was Sawyer on the phone with and what was he planning?**

**What will Taylor say? **

**What will Sawyer say? **

**REVIEW! : ) ! : ) ! : ) ! : )**


	5. Back To How It Should Be

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private…Kate Brian does.**

**Josh POV**

Today was the day Reed went out on a date. A date with another guy that might actually have a shot of replacing me. She wasn't happy over break and it was obvious the way she acted when she got back and saw me. I was so stupid. I was so stupid to not know that ever since I started dating Ivy she was cheating on me with Gage. So stupid to not realize that Reed hadn't completely screwed up. Not more than I did anyway. So stupid to not forgive Reed after the Sabine incident.

I should have let her explain that something wasn't right. I should have let her tell me that she didn't feel right. It was my fault. I left her there because I didn't want to be at the legacy even after she worked for it. I left her vulnerable and upset yelling at her and making her choose between Billings and me. I know she loved Billings and even though I didn't she did and I should have understood that. I should have known better because I have no right to take from her what ids rightfully hers. It is all my fault and for a while I have been without love.

"Hey dude, why are you so down?" Trey asked.

"Reed, she is on a date with another guy as we speak." I said.

"It is your fault." Trey pointed out.

"Yeah but you also know that I was going to talk to her at that pre party thing and work it out. I hadn't been happy with Ivy so I planned on breaking up with her. You know I was going to get back together with Reed." I said.

"Have you ever thought that it might just might be too late? I mean you moved on so fast and flaunted it in front of her. She hadn't moved on for an extremely long time I mean what is it, February and she is just starting to get over you but you got over her in like November probably like the first week it was over." Trey said. I hated how he had a great point.

"Yeah but I was never happy." I said.

"Do you actually think she was?" Trey asked.

I shook my head no. My head was up in the clouds because Reed might find someone else that could make her happy. I needed to for her. Reed had left a few hours ago because Sawyer was in the room next to mine. That would have been bad…just like Reed being next to Ivy.

I was about to call Noelle to ask when my phone rang. It read Sawyer. He was actually a really nice guy even though I hated his guts.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey man," He said.

"Hey I thought you were on a date with Reed." I said trying to sound normal.

"Actually that is what this is about, we have realized we like each other but more in a brotherly way like friendship way and not like that and she has helped me so I want to help her." He said.

"How do you plan to do that?" I asked.

"Well I know that she still likes you. And we all know you still like her, I mean who couldn't?" He said. She still liked me. I was so ecstatic.

"Your point is?" I asked urgently.

"Well I don't know what she is doing at the moment but we are heading back to the school now and I know she still does love you but I was just fore warning you and telling you to be prepared." Sawyer said.

"Thanks man," I said.

"No problem dude, I have to go." Sawyer said before quickly hanging up the phone.

I had approximately two hours to prepare something for Reed. I didn't know what I could do to make her happy and make us a couple again but I knew a way to find out.

I quickly dialed the number that I dialed a few times over break too afraid to dial another number. I had dialed Reeds number numerous times and just backed out.

"Hello," Noelle answered.

"I need your help." I said.

"Look at that, Hollis needs our help. Let me think, NO!" I yelled at him.

"Noelle, come on, why?" I asked. I was desperate.

"Let me think maybe because you were a jerk to Reed, or maybe because you were a jerk to Reed and broke her heart, or maybe even because you were a jerk to Reed, you broker her heart, and because of all of this, of not being there for her she fell for a total player who ended up getting her in more trouble than ever before. Its kind of you fault she got pushed off a boat in a twisted way." She said laughing.

"Noelle I know it is my fault and I take complete responsibility for it and for being with Ivy but we broke up." I said.

"Why did you finally find out she was cheating on you. You are lucky Reed was out of the loop because if she weren't she would've known that you were being hurt and that would have killed her, as if you hadn't already." Noelle said snottily.

"Noelle, we sort of made amends." I said.

"Too late Hollis, she had a date today so you can kiss a chance of relationship behind." Noelle said. She had to have known. Reed would have notified her right away.

"Actually it didn't work out and Sawyer wants to set us up." I said.

"Dang, you knew that." Noelle said.

"Yeah I did." I said.

"Well why should I help you?" I asked.

"Because you know it will make Reed happy. You know she will finally be happy again." I said.

"I hate to admit it but you are right so Pemberly. One minute." Noelle said before hanging up the phone.

I felt bad for Reed because I knew Billings meant a lot to her and she had to stay in Pemberly. I ran across campus to Pemberly.

When I entered the building Noelle and girls from Billings this year plus Taylor and Kiran who were visiting I heard were in the common room.

"Kiran, Taylor long time no see." I said.

"Jerk," Kiran replied.

"Loser," Taylor replied.

"I guess I deserved that." I said.

"That's not even half of it you heart breaking idiot. Everyone knows that Ivy and Gage have never been apart, whenever one of them had a 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' they cheat on them. Duh jerk," Kiran said

"Plus Reed heard you out you idiot; you didn't even give her a chance, from what I hear you called her a slut then hooked up with Ivy." Taylor said.

"Noelle did you call me here so I could get verbally beaten?" I asked.

"No I need your help and the only way I help you is if you take it so girls continue," Noelle said while smirking.

"You couldn't even be a friend to her in her time of need Mr. 'Oh I'll call you with updates' and then never actually call." Kiran said.

"Instead you went and cried to Noelle, and not Reed. You really are stupid." Taylor said. With that Noelle laughed.

"You shattered her heart Josh." Constance said.

"Do you even know haw hard she worked on the legacy?" Kiki asked.

"Hate to be a defender but you also kind of broke up with her before the Dash thing making her choose between you and Billings." Missy said. That surprised me.

"Wow, Josh if Missy agrees it is bad." Noelle said.

"Wait, it is your fault then anyway you idiot. You never make a girl choose between friends and boyfriends. That is just the stupidest thing you can do. You left her there which I now know and that is unacceptable. When you found out she was drugged you stuck with Ivy. She came running back to you and that is not ok by any means. You don't deserve her but since you make her happy you get the benefit of the doubt but trust me Hollis, this is your last chance and so help me god if you screw I up I will assure you that you and Reed will permanently be history." Taylor said with so much venom in her voice. I had no idea she could be even a tiny bit nasty.

The verbal beatings went on for another fifty minutes before they all literally started hitting me and slapping me and throwing random objects at me.

"Ok guys, we have an hour lets get to work." Josh screamed.

They all burst out in laughter.

"All you had to do was ask it took you long enough." Noelle said.

"Ok well where do we start?" Josh asked.

"Well let's get Taylor gussied up, we are going to have a scenario." Noelle said.

All the girls went with Taylor to help her choose a special outfit, she was under the impression she was being used for a scenario.

"So why are we using Taylor?" I asked.

"We aren't, Sawyer likes her and it's a long story but I am helping you while they help her, by my estimates and the text I got they will be here in a half hour so lets get started bub." Noelle said.

"So what do I do?" I asked simply.

"Well duh you help give us ideas for Taylor." Noelle said.

"Well I know he likes nice girls so Taylor is perfect. He likes to read. He is a nice guy; they are like a perfect match." I said.

"Good you pass the test. All you have to do is well let's be honest, nothing but apologize. She for some reason loves you for who you are so I wouldn't change much but just so you know if you don't apologize you are not going to be happy in my book." Noelle said.

"Ok so apologize, anything else?" I asked.

"Well you could embarrass yourself in front of everyone, like what you did to her." Noelle said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe like walk around school in a dress." Noelle said smirking and grabbing me to go into her room. It was so small. She had to share Reed's old single because they didn't have enough space.

She pulled out a dress that was longer than others. It was like a pageant dress from when she used to do pageants. It was strapless and sadly enough fit me like a glove. She picked out her highest white heels and did my make up.

"Now go take a lap around the quad." Noelle said.

"Well Reed won't even see it." I said.

"Oh I will tape it." Noelle said.

I exited Pemberly meeting the giggles of all the girls there before making my way over to the quad.

"So take like three laps around." Noelle shouted.

I met my humiliation by walking around every part of the quad several times. Then Noelle made me walk around the whole campus a couple times and when I reached the front gates where some people were laughing and taking pictures I saw Reed standing at the gate cracking up and Sawyer standing next to her laughing at me.

"Go get her." Noelle said.

I walked over to Reed and met her eyes.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Of course Jessica." She said.

"Haha very funny." I said smirking.

"Sawyer want to come help me with Josh?" Reed asked.

"Sure," He said still laughing.

"So why did you do this?" Reed asked me. We were walking a few feet in front of Sawyer.

"Well I am really sorry Reed and I really like…love you still and I want to be with you and Noelle said that because I embarrassed you that I should be embarrassed in front of the whole school." I said.

"Josh, I still love you too." I said smiling. I squeezed her hand a little tighter as we arrived at Pemberly. Noelle was still cracking up while showing everyone from Billings the video of me. It had to have been funny because I hadn't quite mastered heels yet and I almost fell a few times.

Taylor looked gorgeous and Sawyers eyes bulged out of his head when he saw her. They were out of the loop completely. All of the Billings girls besides Taylor left so I took Reed to the art cemetery…after I changed.

"So," I said.

"So," She said innocently.

"Reed I am sorry that I never contacted you to tell you how Ivy was. I am sorry I was still with her after you got back after I led you on at the hospital, I am sorry I didn't tell you how I felt at the party I am sorry I never gave you the chance to explain yourself at the legacy. I am sorry I rebounded so quickly and I am sorry it took me so long." I said.

"Took so long to do what?" Reed asked almost knowingly. I stepped forward and kissed her on the lips

"To do that," I answered smiling.

"It's ok." Reed said with a smile on her face. She giggled a little bit before pulling me down on to the art cemetery couch to sit with her. She sat on my lap facing me inching closer and closer to my face. Our lips met and were inseparable for hours.

**I will end the chapter there so tell me how you liked it???**

**What happened with Sawyer and Taylor?**

**What will happen with Billings?  
**

**Review!!!**


	6. Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian has all the rights to Private…I have absolutely none.**

**This chapter will be Noelle's POV.**

I had just gotten off the phone with Josh. The whiny boy 'needs' to find a way to get Reed back but he makes a point in the fact that he makes her happy. I have no idea why. Shortly before that I got off the phone with Reed. She wants to set Reed and Taylor up so I had a plan. First order of business, torture Josh.

"Girls most of you know Josh was a jerk and stuff well he is coming over to get help winning back Reed so my plan is to torture the crap out of him and throw remarks." I said. They all oohed just as he walked in the door.

"Kiran, Taylor long time no see." He said as he entered.

"Jerk," Kiran replied.

"Loser," Taylor replied.

"I guess I deserved that." He said.

"That's not even half of it you heart breaking idiot. Everyone knows that Ivy and Gage have never been apart, whenever one of them had a 'boyfriend' or 'girlfriend' they cheat on them. Duh jerk," Kiran said

"Plus Reed heard you out you idiot; you didn't even give her a chance, from what I hear you called her a slut then hooked up with Ivy." Taylor said.

"Noelle did you call me here so I could get verbally beaten?" He asked.

"No I need your help and the only way I help you is if you take it so girls continue," I said smirking. This was working…and fun.

"You couldn't even be a friend to her in her time of need Mr. 'Oh I'll call you with updates' and then never actually call." Kiran said.

"Instead you went and cried to Noelle, and not Reed. You really are stupid." Taylor said. With that I laughed.

"You shattered her heart Josh." Constance said.

"Do you even know haw hard she worked on the legacy?" Kiki asked.

"Hate to be a defender but you also kind of broke up with her before the Dash thing making her choose between you and Billings." Missy said. That surprised me.

"Wow, Josh if Missy agrees it is bad." I said. In all honesty Missy was probably sucking up but whatever if it helped.

"Wait, it is your fault then anyway you idiot. You never make a girl choose between friends and boyfriends. That is just the stupidest thing you can do. You left her there which I now know and that is unacceptable. When you found out she was drugged you stuck with Ivy. She came running back to you and that is not ok by any means. You don't deserve her but since you make her happy you get the benefit of the doubt but trust me Hollis, this is your last chance and so help me god if you screw I up I will assure you that you and Reed will permanently be history." Taylor said with so much venom in her voice. I was surprised and proud.

"Ok in my defense her drugging was less obvious." Josh said.

"Like that gets you anything dummy. You practically got her pushed off a boat and stranded on an island." Kiran said. She wrinkled her nose as she said it.

"Ok I get it guys." Josh said.

"No you don't. You think you can just get like whatever you want with the snap of a finger." Taylor said. I laughed again.

"Ivy was your rebound girl right, well your rebound girl got very involved. Your cheating rebound girl." Missy said again. She was sucking up and it was sort of working.

"Ok maybe she was rebound but oh well." Josh said.

"No Hollis not oh well. You walked around campus day after day holding hands and kissing Ivy. You did it on purpose in front of Reed. We aren't stupid and if she knew Ivy was cheating well she would have been pissed but boy you screwed up and you can't keep getting your way! It doesn't work like that. If you had one ounce of care in you, you would have helped with the legacy; you would have been more than willing to stay with her there. You would have forgiven her right away and you would have heard her out. You would have called her and cared for her. You would have not even looked at Ivy. You would have been upset but trying to work things through because that is what a good boyfriend does. You seem like the perfect guy but you aren't. You hurt Reed, you broke Reed and you know what, you changed her. You are the reason she dated Upton. To make you jealous and look where that got her. You know what Josh you are lucky we are even talking to you." I said. I was pretty nasty.

"Hollis clean up your act because I am done picking up the pieces for you." Constance said. She did help Reed a lot. She may be a bit annoying but I still liked her.

"Next time you hurt her I will personally hire someone to rearrange your face." Kiran said.

"Why not just do it now?" Taylor asked devilishly.

"I like where this is going." I said smirking.

"I don't." Josh said.

I picked up a shoe and threw it at him. Next thing I knew things were flying at him form all directions. Finally Kiran got up and started slapping him until we all joined in slapping him.

"Ok guys, we have an hour lets get to work." Josh screamed.

We all burst out in laughter.

"All you had to do was ask it took you long enough." I said.

"Ok well where do we start?" Josh asked.

"Well let's get Taylor gussied up, we are going to have a scenario." I said.

All the girls went with Taylor to help her choose a special outfit, she was under the impression she was being used for a scenario.

"So why are we using Taylor?" Josh asked.

"We aren't, Sawyer likes her and it's a long story but I am helping you while they help her, by my estimates and the text I got they will be here in a half hour so lets get started bub." I said.

"So what do I do?" He asked simply.

"Well duh you help give us ideas for Taylor." I said.

"Well I know he likes nice girls so Taylor is perfect. He likes to read. He is a nice guy; they are like a perfect match." He said.

"Good you pass the test. All you have to do is well let's be honest, nothing but apologize. She for some reason loves you for who you are so I wouldn't change much but just so you know if you don't apologize you are not going to be happy in my book." I said.

"Ok so apologize, anything else?" He asked.

"Well you could embarrass yourself in front of everyone, like what you did to her." I said.

"How do I do that?" He asked. I had the best idea.

"I don't know maybe like walk around school in a dress." I said smirking and grabbing him to go into our room. It was so small. I had to share Reed's old single because they didn't have enough space.

I pulled out a dress that was longer than others that I forgot I had. It was like a pageant dress from when I used to do pageants. It was strapless and sadly enough fit him like a glove. I picked out my highest white heels and did his make up.

"Now go take a lap around the quad." I said.

"Well Reed won't even see it." He said.

"Oh I will tape it." I said

.

He exited Pemberly meeting the giggles of all the girls there before making his way over to the quad.

"So take like three laps around." I shouted.

This was fabulous, he kept tripping. After his three laps he had to walk around the whole campus. He shortly met up with Reed.

I went back into Pemberly to arrange things there. Taylor looked hot and soon Sawyer walked in. They were like looking into each others eyes and stuff. We all filed out and I went to talk to some people.

I checked a big list of names and numbers and started with Suzel.

"Hello Noelle," She answered.

"I know I cut the last conversation short but right now they have me and Reed sharing a Pemberly single." I said.

"They have not informed any one of us alums." Suzel said.

"That means that well we will notify them and get them to protest." I said.

"Of course we will." Suzel said.

"It just saddens me that all the sentimental value will be like gone and stuff." I said.

"Oh trust me I am concerned." Suzel said.

"So I should call everyone right?" I asked.

"Yes and you might want to try some Ketlar alums because honestly they pour money into the school too. As you know Ketlar and Billings are like brother and sister houses." Suzel said.

"Perfect," I said.

"Ok Noelle, I have to go but tell me once you have made some of the calls I gave you on the list." She said.

I hung up the phone and texted Kiran over. She would due for now for helping me. She got here in like five minutes.

"We need to make calls to save Billings." I said.

"Yeah I was like mad when you told me. I called mommy and daddy and they like are going to pull all of there money out like everyone else plans to do." Kiran said.

"Perfect, I just wish my parents were in on it. My grandparents are and my mom is hoping to sneak a little bit out but my dad won't." I said.

"He's being lame Noelle." Kiran said.

"Tell me about it Ki." I said rolling my eyes.

I called to first person on the list.

"Hello fellow Billings girl." I said.

"Noelle Lange, how nice to hear from you." She said.

"I'm sorry to say it's not nice. Billings is gone. They are using the alum money for something else." I said.

"No." She said.

"I'm afraid so." I said.

"Well give me the word and all the money I put into the school will be gone." She said.

"Thank you very much." I said.

Every hone call I made, even to the Ketlar alums went this good. It took me and Kiran forever but we got through them all and it was late so she left but we had luck. Saturday all the alums were coming and all were taking everything out of the account Friday.

Just after I put the lists away Reed walked in.

"How was your date…with Josh?" I asked adding on the last part.

"Wonderful," She said with a glimmer in her eyes.

"Well Kiran and I just made hundreds of phone calls about the money and all the Billings and most of the Ketlar alums are pulling there money out of the school." I said.

"Wow, really?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Wow." Was her response.

"Well I have to make two quick phone calls." I said walking out of the room.

I pressed speed dial 2. I couldn't wait for this talk…not!

"Elly," He answered hopefully.

"Father," I aid sternly.

"Darling about Billings," He started.

"Listen, I took the time to call every single one of the Billings alums and most of the Ketlar alums. They didn't like that they weren't informed of Billings's demolition. I told tem I was just as shocked as they were because well I was and they felt bad. They decided that the millions of dollars they put into that school will stop coming." I said proudly knowing I won.

"Elly," He repeated.

"Nope I win you lose Father. You can try and get the alums back or to survive without the money but mother allowed me too take back what we give." I said.

"Noelle Lange," He said sternly. It scared me.

"I DON'T CARE!" I said.

"Noelle." He scolded.

"NO dad you took this away from me so I am raking it back. We are almost even." I said disgustedly. Then I hung up and took a deep breath.

Time to call Dash.

"Hey baby," He answered.

"Hey how much does your family put in?" I asked.

"Eh a good amount. I talked to my dad and he withdrew the money." He said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So I was thinking, want to go out this weekend?" He asked.

"Sounds awesome I could use stress relief." I said.

"Great I was thinking romantic get away but also I rented three hotel suites if you want to invite a friend plus one." He said.

"Oh I forgot to tell you of course I will be inviting Reed and she will be bringing Josh." I said preparing to send him the video I took.

"They got back together?" He asked excitedly.

"Yup with my help go me…of course I didn't exactly make it easy for him." I said sending him the video.

"I'm receiving something." He said.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Aw man is that Hollis in a dress and heels?" He asked.

"Yeah Reed was on a date with Sawyer but it wasn't working out and Sawyer liked Taylor too and then Josh called so we being Billings girls all verbally then physically attacked him then I made him be embarrassed." I said.

"Nice," He replied.

"Who would the third suite be for?" I asked.

"I don't know I was going to say Josh but since they are together how about Sawyer?" Dash said.

"Aw how sweet thinking of Taylor, I'll get a fourth suite for Kiran and whoever she wishes to bring." I said.

"I am so excited, I will pick you guys up at Easton!" He said.

"Well I'm beat I love you, good night." I said.

"Love you." He said. I hung up the phone.

I walked back into the room with a smile on my face; this weekend would be so much fun.

"Reed, we are going away this weekend." I said matter of factly.

"What if I want to hang out with Josh?" She said.

"Well Dash got three suites and I am getting a fourth so me and Dash, You and Josh, Taylor and Sawyer, and Kiran and whoever she is with can come!" I said.

"That actually sounds really fun!" Reed said smiling.

**So this is the end of the chapter, sorry for the delay in update : ( **

**Tell me what you think**


	7. Rumors

**Disclaimer: I don't own private, Kate Brian does. **

**Guys Im sorry this is the real chapter 7...i feel stupid for forgetting it...i dont know how it happened but this will make chapter 8 make more sense now :( sorry**

**Reeds POV**

The first day back to school…always fun. Especially when something happened right before or during this break.

Not only did Sabine confess to being crazy before break but during break I got pushed off a boat and stranded on an island. Not to mention almost killed by Paige and Daniel's mother. Too add to all of that attention pointed towards me Billings is torn down. I had to be prepared to hear rumors flying and gossip through the roof.

I had thrown on a pair of grey Ugg clogs Noelle bought me last Christmas with dark wash skinny jeans and a pink long sleeve shirt. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. This would be interesting.

I made my way over to Ketlar to meet Josh.

"OMG I heard like she almost died." One girl said. Thank you captain obvious.

"She totally like wants attention. I mean seriously pushed off a boat and stranded on an island. Like who is she lying for?" One freshman asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I heard she caused Ivy and Josh to break up and Ivy is like heartbroken and she is paying Josh to date her." Someone said. That one pissed me off.

I had just about reached Ketlar when I heard the most disturbing comment.

"I heard that she pushed Ariana and Sabine both to be crazy like taunted their boyfriends in their faces and stuff. She like pushed them to the extreme and practically made them hurt her so she seemed innocent and she wanted to get attention and have a pity party for her. I also heard that she jumped off the boat and blamed it on someone pushing her because she wasn't getting enough attention from her island boyfriend. She like then ran away to another island and tried to hurt Mrs. Ryan. It is so pathetic." Some junior had said it.

I couldn't take that. It was ridiculous. I heard her group of friends snicker and turned my head to them. They all shut right up.

"Do you have a problem with me?" I asked.

"No I just think you are an attention seeking liar." She said.

"Explain to me then why Sabine also killed Cheyenne and Ariana Thomas. Also that Mrs. Ryan being so innocent having an affair with Upton, the island boyfriend. Or that I was mad at him so I went out on deck because he abandoned me for someone else, being Mrs. Ryan, and being pushed by her. I think that if you had any idea or weren't jealous of Billings you might understand but since you aren't you try to get attention by making me look bad. I suggest you stop or you will look like a fool because I have living breathing proof Mrs. Ryan tried to kill me because he saved me. Other proof that I was stranded on an island. More proof of how I was pushed. If you wish to continue spreading rumors about me it will come back way worse." I warned.

"Yeah like you could do that to me," She said snottily.

"What's that? I heard Allison slept with Jimmy even though she is dating Greg, poor Greg he had no idea I mean she cheated on him for like three weeks, poor Jimmy because she also slept with Harry, what a whore." I said.

I heard her friends giggle making me put on a winning smile. Her face fell.

"You wouldn't," She said.

"Oh I would and then Noelle would make something even worse." I said.

"Fine be that way," She said and walked away defeated.

I ran up the steps of Ketlar upset still after what I heard.

"Hey," I said walking into Josh's room like I had done so many times before.

He was just grabbing his bag to go to breakfast.

"Hey, ready for breakfast?" He asked.

"Yup, you ready to be pelted with rumors about how I am paying you to date me and I made up almost dying?" I asked.

"Um," He said.

"Me neither but I just told some girl off." I said.

"Good for you," Josh said quickly giving me a peck on lips.

We intertwined our hands and made for the long journey to the cafeteria and the rest of the day.

"So Noelle and Dash have planned a weekend get away with four suites, one for me and you, Noelle and Dash, Tay and Sawyer, and Ki and whoever she is with." I said.

"That sounds kind of perfect," He said.

"That's what I thought," I said. Basically I was hearing all the same.

"OMG she is showing her face here again!" Some girl said.

"Noelle took her back, um EW, why take her in the first place." Another girl said. I rolled my eyes and hugged closer to Josh and he moved his hand around my shoulders.

"And like she pushed all of them too it," Allison was telling a group of girls before they all stared at me.

I walked over to the tale where Billings girls sat, they were all still there.

I pulled out my phone and spoke loudly enough for most of the cafeteria to hear.

"OMG now way. Allison is sleeping with Jimmy," I said.

I winked at Noelle and she got it.

"Wow I thought she was dating Greg." Noelle said.

"She was but I don't know who she slept with first Jimmy, Greg, or Harry." I said.

"Whore," Noelle said. I heard the cafeteria go into new whispers about Allison drawing the attention away from me. Then I saw Greg go up to her then Jimmy.

"What was that about?" Josh asked.

"She was spreading rumors that I have pushed everyone to be angry at me, and I am an attention seeking liar. She went into a lot more detail about how I purposely stole you from Sabine and Thomas from Ariana. How I somehow manipulated everyone in St. Barts and jumped off a boat and ran away." I said.

"Wow," He said.

"I talked to her outside of Ketlar and warned her." I said.

"She still had the guts to spread rumors." Noelle said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Normally I would be mad but those are such harsh accusations," Josh said.

"I do feel bad though, I mean Greg has to suffer," I said.

"Well you could talk to him and tell her next time you wouldn't save her," Josh said.

"I'll go with you," Noelle said.

I nodded. It was best to not make the innocent suffer.

"Greg," I yelled. His face was red and tear streaked he was stomping angrily towards Jimmy and Harry.

"What?" He asked.

"Allison was saying a lot of stuff about me that wasn't true things like I want attention so I push people to try and kill me. I told her not to but she didn't listen. I decided to tell everyone a few things about her that weren't true." I said.

"So you're telling me she didn't sleep with Jimmy?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am sorry for hurting your feelings." I said.

"Um she just admitted to it, that's why Jimmy ran," He said.

"So she actually slept with him?" Noelle blurted.

"Yeah," He said.

"I am really sorry then, you deserve better anyway," I said.

"No I am glad it didn't happen quietly, thank you for being honest though," He said. He then ran off chasing Jimmy screaming things at him.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah," Noelle said.

We headed back to the cafeteria to find Allison walking out crying.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"Um it turns out she actually did cheat on him with Jimmy," I said.

"Wow, lucky for us, not him." Josh said.

"Yeah," I said laughing.

"So Noelle, where are we going this weekend?" Josh asked trying to be nice despite how much he hated her.

"Dash is surprising us with a limo ride Friday." She said. She turned to talk to the twin cities so I turned to talk to Josh.

"So being friendly to Noelle?" I asked.

"I figured if you are her friend I can try to be too," I said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," He said smiling a big grin.

I was giggling. The only person who could make me giggle was Josh and he was making me giggle like always. I was just staring at him and thinking how luck I was to have him back. How excited I was and pumped. Sure we needed to talk about a lot of stuff but that could wait at least for today. My phone buzzed scaring me. I jumped in my seat.

"Whoa," Josh said.

"Sorry just got a text," I said. I pulled out my phone.

**To: Reed **

**From: Upton**

**Hey baby I need to talk to you; I didn't mean to be a nasty jerk.**

**You know I love you darling it's true.**

Josh looked over my shoulder and stiffened. We were done eating and he scraped his chair up and walked out of the cafeteria without a word.

"Josh," I said not wanting to say it too loudly; I didn't want to cause a scene.

"What was that about?" Noelle asked.

"Upton," I answered before quickly running out of the cafeteria.

"OMG she is a little liar," I heard one girl shriek. I rolled my eyes and I could later warn of what I did to Allison but now I needed to see Josh.

Just ahead I saw the art cemetery doors close shut and sprinted off plugging my ears to my surroundings.

I opened the door and saw him slumping on the couch.

I went over and sat next to him.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"My fling from over break," I said.

"Fling?" He asked.

"Josh, you were with Ivy, I was with Upton. He was there and you weren't. The point is I am over him and have been over him since I stepped foot on campus and saw you." I said.

"Well he didn't seem to know that," Josh said pissed.

"Well he isn't used to being dumped and I dumped him. He showed up on my date with Sawyer. I said I moved on we had agreed to take a break and stuff and I found someone." I said.

"Well set it straight Reed," He said turning away from me.

"I can't believe you," I yelled at him.

"What?" He raised his voice back.

"You don't ever forgive after the Dash thing and I got that and stuff but at the hospital you send me fricken mixed feelings. What am I supposed to do? I mean you kind of said you had feelings for me but we couldn't be together and then I meet another guy and I like him but I waited a little while Josh. I waited. I waited for that call I was supposed to get that never came. I waited for a simple text. Not even on Christmas Josh not even when you found out I was hurt. I wanted to know how my new friend was and for some reason you couldn't tell me so I moved on. I gave it all up. I gave it all up when I looked at you and how hurt you looked because I knew I couldn't love someone else like I loved you. But you are such a hypocrite. You move on in like a day after the legacy and I wait months and months after being taunted Josh and finally I was happy. Then that became ruined and then the Sabine thing happened and everything fell apart." I was sobbing now. It felt good to get it off my chest.

Josh leaned over to engulf me in a hug but I flinched away.

"The worst part about it is that after all that has happened I have shed tears and blood for you and have been hurt and respectful I still loved you and have been faithful to you and you can't trust me?" I asked crying more.

"Reed do you blame me?" He asked.

"Well Josh, you stomp out mad at me because my clingy ex isn't over me." I said.

"Well why is there even a clingy ex?" Josh asked getting mad again. I could help but laugh.

"I can't deal with this." I said.

"Reed, wait." He said.

"Josh why do I have a clingy ex? Because maybe I needed to find a way to be happy after you. You were real quick to make me a clingy ex." I said stomping out of the art cemetery.

The classes all day long dragged on and on and on. They were unbearably long and boring and full of focus we need to get back to work and how were your vacations? It was awful.

Not to mention that I couldn't stop thinking about the fight I had with Josh.

He decided not to sit with us at lunch. He stared at me. I stared at him.

Billings was gone and now Josh might be too.

The worst thing about Pemberly is the thin walls; you can hear full conversations through them.

"Ivy, what do you want?" I heard Josh ask coldly. Why the hell was he in her room?

"I want you," She said.

"You cheated on me. Even after everything that happened tat night. You knew and you cheated on me." He said.

Knew what?

"Josh I love you." She said. I bit my tongue as tears flowed into my eyes.

"I don't feel the same way." He said.

"Did you ever really feel the same way?" She asked.

"Ives," He said.

"Josh tell me." She demanded.

"No, I knew you had been cheating on me the whole time. I act fricken innocent. Do you think it was hard for me to notice that you always smelt like him or you conveniently were busy when he was? I'm not stupid." He said.

"Then why did you stay with me Josh?" Ivy asked.

"You know why," He said coldly.

"Tell me again." Ivy said.

"No," Josh said.

"Dammit you idiot tell me." She screamed.

"I stayed with you because you begged me not to break up with you the night before. I was going to talk to Reed about everything. When you got shot I stayed because we needed to talk. You told me that I couldn't leave you that I aimed the gun in your direction and it wouldn't look good." Josh said. This was bad.

"Did you love me?" Ivy asked again.

"No," Josh said.

"That isn't what you told me last time." Ivy said.

That was all I could handle. I still heard yelling but I couldn't make it out. I ran and ran and ran. I ran on a path that I had taken to so many fires that we had I ran until I hit a clearing. Then I ran some more all the way to the soccer fields.

Josh had loved Ivy? I was sitting on the bleachers crying and crying and crying. My eyes were red and running dry. It was getting darker and darker out. I had missed dinner but I wasn't hungry. I wasn't cold and I wasn't tired. I wasn't feeling anything but hurt and sadness. Ivy had used being hurt to get Josh to stay with her and he had loved her.

"Reed, REED!" I heard someone yelling. I couldn't make out the voice.

"REED!" It was Sawyer. His blonde hair walked onto the soccer fields.

His grey eyes locked with mine that were red and dried from all the crying.

"Reed, what's wrong?" He asked climbing up the bleachers.

"Everything, I mean I thought I could forget about everything that happened between Josh and Ivy and we could talk but then Upton texted me, and then what I heard Ivy say." I said starting to cry again, Josh had loved Ivy meaning who knows if he still loved me.

"Upton screws everything up, he is a fool and as for Josh well what happened?" Sawyer asked being my shoulder to cry on.

"Well he saw the text and Upton said he loved me, I told Josh not to worry and he was like how could you go for another guy blah, blah, blah which made me throw a fit because he rebounded after me so much quicker. Any way this and that happened and we were mad then I was in my dorm, conveniently next to Ivy's go figure. Pemberly walls are thin…well he was in there and they were fighting, he never meant to leave me for the break but she made him and then well, she said she loved him and asked if he loved her and he said no, she asked again and he responded the same and she said that's not what you said before. It hurt so much to hear he loved her because he was yelling at me for telling him Upton was a fool while he never cleared things up with Ivy about him loving her." I said.

"Well didn't you tell Upton you loved him?" Sawyer asked.

"I did but I realized it was a fling and broke things off immediately in Saturday. Upton just texted me, I never did love him I said that I think because I felt like I needed some one to love me and to love, I knew it wasn't true and I hurt Upton but he had no problem cheating on me." I said.

"Well maybe Josh just felt the same way about Ivy, he didn't really love her and stuff but he needed someone." Sawyer said.

"I just don't get it then, he knew she was cheating on him the whole time, I hadn't known Upton was cheating on me on the boat and as soon as I found out I dumped his ass." I said.

"Good point, let's get food though, everyone is worried about you." Sawyer said.

"The dining hall isn't open anymore, plus I can't deal with people right now." I said.

"Well having a father that is a headmaster definitely has its perks." Sawyer said standing and taking my hand.

"Can we just not talk to Noelle yet, I can't deal with her." I said. He nodded.

He led me back to campus and took me to his father's office asking permission to go off campus for a bite to eat. Once Mr. Hathaway saw my dried eyes he agreed.

"Thanks so much Sawyer," I said.

"No problem," He said.

"No you have been a great friend to me, know I am always here for you too." I said.

He drove me to this diner right near the campus, I had to guess a lot of guys brought there girlfriends here during weekends when we were allowed off campus.

"So want to set things straight with Upton first?" Sawyer asked. I nodded.

I took out my phone and dialed his number keeping it on speaker.

"Hello," He answered after three rings.

"Upton stop texting me, we are over." I said.

"Babe, I love you." He said.

"I don't love you. You were just a fling I am sorry," I said.

"Upton come back to bed and rip my clothes off…again." I heard a whiny voice in the background.

"And you are cheating on me so I feel like I owe you nothing." I said.

"Reed," He said.

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry," Sawyer said.

"I don't care, he is a jerk." I said.

"Now back to the topic of are you ok?" Sawyer asked.

"Well I am mad but I'm sure Josh and I will break easier this time knowing he loves Ivy." I said.

**Does Josh love Ivy?**

**Review and feel free to suggest anything!**


	8. Finding Reed

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns private…not me. **

**Just realized why this was confusing...i missed a chapter so read the chapter before this one its different...sorry guys.**

**Josh POV**

After Reed walked away I couldn't stop thinking about her. I couldn't stop staring at her and hitting myself in the head for being a jealous idiot.

Ivy had called me to her room to clear things up and I figures since Reed was doing it with that fool Upton I would clear things up to. I hadn't realized how messy the conversation was going to get.

"Did you ever love me?" Ivy asked for the second time.

"No," I said.

"That isn't what you said before." Ivy said tears welling up.

"I never said I loved you, I said I loved certain things about you." I said but it was too late I had already heard the footsteps running out of the building. Reed had been in her room and the walls were paper thin.

"Listen to me Ivy you cheated on me and I would like a no hard feelings thing but you also used me in he sense that I told you I still loved Reed and you acted like searing pain went through your body and said it wouldn't look good to break up with me now Josh." I said.

"Josh I love you still," Ivy said.

"Liar, you love Gage. I love Reed and that is that. I never loved you Ivy and I never will so drop it." I said stomping out of her room. She grabbed my arm and tightened her grip.

"I'm pregnant." She said through her teeth.

"Ivy," I said not being able to breathe.

"Yea and you are the father." She said.

"Impossible we never slept together." Ivy stuttered.

"Miracles can happen." She suggested.

"No you are lying; I'm not the father I never laid a hand on you other than to kiss you." I said.

"Fine, maybe I'm not pregnant maybe missing my period is a coincident but what if I was?" She asked.

I kept silent.

"What if I am?" She asked tearing up.

"Then obviously Gage is the father." I said.

"Josh I think I might be," She said.

"Ivy figure it out and then tell Gage. It isn't me and we both know that. We are over and the walls are thin and you know that. Reed heard everything and now I have to go fix it. When you find out tell Gage then me but I swear if you try and say I am the father when we both know I am not then I will tell what a little whore you are and how you didn't want to Gage to be a father." I said.

"Josh," She whined.

"I'm sorry Ivy but you have lied to me too many times." I said leaving the room.

I ran as fast as I could to the art cemetery hoping to find Reed there. She wasn't.

I ran to Ketlar and checked my room and Sawyer's.

"Dude what's up?" He asked.

"It's Reed she ran off somewhere and I can't find her." I said.

"Wait why?" He asked.

"Well it all started when this Upton guy texted her," I said. It must have been enough because he was on his feet.

He slid into his shoes. I nodded a thank you to him and he ran one way and I ran the other.

I found Noelle and she had no idea either.

"Dummy," She shouted at me.

"How the heck is it my fault?" I asked.

"You didn't think walls were thin." Noelle said.

"She knows I am over Ivy," I said.

"Then why were you talking to her. You wouldn't even talk about it with Reed. Did you ever think that might bug her? I try so hard to see the good in you after everything that you have done but time and time again you fail and I can't see any good in you so tell me, why were you in Ivy's room and don't lie to me." Noelle said.

"I went to see her because…well I am a big dummy." I said.

"I get it, she was texting you much like Upton texted Reed. You decided to listen to the pestering and well you gave in. You went to see her to talk…about what?" Noelle asked.

How she knew I had no idea. She gave me her all knowing look but she had no clue why I went to talk to her.

"Well she was saying I'm sorry and stuff and I ignored her and well it kept happening so I texted back. Well I'm with Reed. She said your back with that whore after she broke your heart. Explain why this is. I told her she broke my heart to even though she didn't. I had felt relieved when I broke up with her. She told me I was avoiding the question and that if I didn't come she would tell Reed that I was using her. How I had known Ivy was cheating. How I was going to get back together with Reed that horrible night and how she forced me to date her. She would tell Reed that I was using her to get back at Ivy. I couldn't let that happen. I had gone to the room after we fought and we had a talk. Ivy accused me of saying I loved her and I never said I love you Ivy I had said I love certain things about you Ivy. So all in all the mess is Reed had somehow thought I had told Ivy I loved her after I promised many times I never said that to her." Josh said.

"Hypocrite," Noelle said shaking her head.

"Noelle please help me." I begged.

"Ok tell Sawyer to check all the sports fields in the school. You will check the woods where we have parties and other area's like that and I will check everywhere on campus." Noelle said.

"Why do you get to chose?" I asked immediately regretting it.

"Because as of now your relationship is in my hands. You do not know what I am capable of, what pictures I have. A billings president has resources on everyone and anyone Billings and since there is so much Billings drama with you there is plenty of information about you on that disc. I am warning you Hollis." Noelle said.

"I'm sorry but Billings isn't around right now," I said. Stupid sass mouth doesn't think before it speaks. I kept telling myself to shut up.

"You know what else you just got; you just got Reed being taken up with fundraisers and pointless things to help. She won't be spending much time with you anyway…if she takes you back again." Noelle said. I stared her down but she just laughed and clicked her tongue before walking out of her room.

I texted Sawyer to check fields and then I began my long journey to the woods. My long journey to think of what to do next.

I saw foot prints but no Reed. I sat down on a log pushing my hands into my eyes. I was an idiot.

I got a text from someone.

**To: Josh**

**From: Sawyer**

**Found Reed, needs to eat…doesn't want to see you. Sorry man.**

Crap. Well she had to be back on campus eventually.

I had an idea. It meant making another dreaded call to Noelle.

"Idiot," She answered.

"Hello Noelle Sawyer found her but I need another favor." I said.

"What makes you think by any means that I will ever help you again?" Noelle asked.

"Come on Noelle I swear her running off wasn't me, it was Ivy. The Pemberly walls are so damn thin." I said.

"Well in that case….NO!" She yelled.

"Come on all I need are a few candles and then a plastic one." I said.

"What are you getting at?" Noelle asked.

"I'm getting at I need a stellar apology for Reed and I know you do some crazy candle ceremony thingy for Billings you have to have at least fake candle decorations too I mean the school always has decorations." I said.

"Hollis I will help you only because Ivy is a bitch and I don't want Reed running off again. There are crazy people out there." Noelle said. Finally she understood.

"I'll be in your room in five minutes. Have the supplies." I said.

"Since when are you in charge?" Noelle asked.

"Since now when I want to be." I said.

"Well I make the decisions bub so make it two minutes. If you aren't here then well I guess I might have a picture of you and Ivy making out on my phone. She would never know it was from weeks ago." Noelle said.

"You wouldn't," I said.

"You only have a minute and a half now so I would hurry," Noelle said.

"Noelle come one." I whined starting to run. I knew she wouldn't back down.

"One minute." She said hanging up the phone.

I was still in the clearing so I made like wind and ran for it. I mistakenly went to where Billings once stood turning around and making it to Pemberly just in time.

"Here," I yelled getting into Noelle and Reeds room.

"Never try to boss me around again." Noelle said throwing me a box of about 20 candles and one plastic candle.

"Noelle, you can't boss me around either." I said.

"Well f.y.i I can and I will. Billings may be gone for now but that doesn't ruin our status. I intimidate people and so does everyone else from Billings. Try to shrink my status and see what happens." Noelle warned.

"Noelle we have to try to get along for Reed's sake." I hated to say it but it was true.

"Hollis, I don't like you anymore, you used to be half way cool but then you broke Reed and now I don't like you. So you aren't going to hurt her again or being her best friend I will try so very hard to get her with someone else even if it breaks your heart or hers in the process. When I say jump you say how high. When I say spin you spin. When I say run you say where to. Getting it yet?" Noelle asked.

"Noelle," I tried to calm her down.

"Hollis I can make you or break you. I can hurt those who love you most. Billings may be gone but I am fearless just as I was before." Noelle said.

"Ok Noelle, let's just please be civil." I said.

"Ok," she said with a fake sweetness.

"Cool," I said.

"Jump," She shouted.

"Noelle," I said.

"JUMP!" She screamed.

"How high?" I asked snarling my teeth.

"Good boy, good luck" She said clucking her teeth and laughing.

"Thank you Noelle, and one more thing," I said.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Well um Ivy thinks she is pregnant but I know I'm not the father." I said. She turned a shade of purple and hit herself on the head.

"Hollis, if she still loves you, you know she will try and tell people it is yours." Noelle said.

"Well I threatened her a little." I said.

"Threaten a pregnant woman that always helps." Noelle said.

"Noelle, seriously you need to help me, you need to talk to her or Reed does or something because if she does say something to Reed who knows where Reed's trust lies." I said.

"Ok but only because this will really hurt Reed." Noelle said lightening up.

"Thanks Noelle," I said.

"Run," She said.

"Where too? How fast?" I asked obeying her words.

"No Hollis I mean run." She said.

I traveled back to my dorm really quick and picked up a wrapped box. It was originally from the night of the Legacy when I found Reed but things didn't turn out so well. Then it was going to be her Christmas gift that I was going to give her at Kiran's Pre-Party.

I walked quickly to the art cemetery and set up my little presentation writing on a piece of note paper. I put the box right near the note paper and waited for her arrival. I then hid behind the wall because I knew she would come.

The note read:

_I love you Reed Brennan_

Now all I had to do was wait for her to come. I looked at all the candles flickering and hope…prayed I wasn't wrong.

The seconds seemed like minutes and the minutes seemed like hours. I felt like I was waiting for hours and hours when in reality it had been about ten minutes. I didn't give a care in the world though if I had to wait days. I would wait…and wait…and wait.

The time was slowly going by and it had been about an hour and a half…after curfew when the door opened and closed. Only a few seconds latter was there a slight gasp. It as then I plugged the fake candle into the outlet near the couch.

I came from behind my hiding space to see Reed staring dumbfounded at the note on the table.

"When the last candle burns down, and only then my love for you will end." I said pointing to the plastic candle on the table.

Her eyes welled up with tears but she quickly wiped them away.

"Josh," She started but I stopped her with a kiss. A kiss we soon deepened falling back on the couch. I pushed the box towards her so she would open it. When she undid a bow a ring came out. A real sterling silver ring with a small diamond in it.

This time she kissed me and it deepened soon we were lying down.

"Reed, I love you. It's a promise ring. Do you accept it?" I asked. She nodded again wiping tears away.

"I love you too but never the less we need to talk." She said.

"Yeah we do." I said.

"This is all so sweet but how can I know for a fact that what you say is true?" She asked.

I kissed her again.

"The last candle is plastic and therefore never will burn down. Reed I have been a stupid idiot and the whole Ivy thing is just really messed up. I haven't been happy since before the legacy that night. I knew that it was partially my fault and the same thing happened to me and well I just didn't listen and was too stupid and I am a big dummy and a hypocrite." I said.

"Josh you knew Ivy was cheating on you." She said. She had heard all of it.

"I guess I did and well I don't know like I said I was stupid. I think that I felt like maybe that if I didn't know that well I could…I don't even know I just know that you most likely wouldn't have wanted me." I said. I really had no idea why I was so stupid and stubborn.

"Josh you knew the way I looked at you and you knew how I felt about you and you flaunted her in front of me." She said.

"I always looked miserable at the end. I hadn't always known only a month or two before the Sabine incident. Things started falling apart." I said.

"And what makes me mad is you broke my heart because I almost cheated on you. She flat out slept with Gage multiple times and you like didn't much care." She said.

"It's because I didn't care as much about her as I did for you. It hurt worse with you." I said.

"You loved her." She said.

"I never once told Ivy that I loved her. I loved thing about her and she loved me. But did you love Upton?" I asked. Boys don't say it like girls did.

"I didn't but because I was in a daze and he was a fling and well all of that combined I told him I did. I didn't mean it and I feel stupid for saying it. I thought I moved on and I thought maybe I did love him. I hadn't had the same feelings as I had for him in a while. As soon as I saw you I knew that I never loved him. When I got back on campus and you were still with Ivy and it hurt so much I knew that I didn't ever love anyone else." She said.

"Reed I feel like a jerk that doesn't deserve you." I said.

"Josh this is all really messed up but if we keep honest things will be ok. I almost slept with Upton but I didn't. Cross my heart I didn't and I regret almost doing it because it got me pushed off a boat and stranded on an island. How far did you go with Ivy?" She asked.

"Well um we considered seeping together but I backed out because it wouldn't feel right. I absolutely promise." I said. I believed her and hoped she believed me. She had to.

"Ok," she said.

"There is one more thing. Ivy thinks she is pregnant and I kind of may have threatened her not to lie and say it was me but she might and I just want you to know it really wasn't." I said.

"Pregnant!" She screamed.

"It's a possibility. You have to talk to her Reed, I don't want to be known as the guy who got cheated on and knocked her p because I swear I didn't." I said.

A tear flowed down Reed's cheek and I wiped it away.

"Josh, I know it sucks but I think that we have to keep quiet and stuff until we get through to her. We can still go this weekend and meet in secret but no PDA and we have to be careful. After this weekend I don't think we should see each other until things get cleared up. I don't want to be the father stealer or the home wrecker Josh." She said. When she said that my face contorted with pain.

"Reed," I said.

"I'll keep your ring around my neck and we can share tonight. I'll text you Friday." She said. She leaned in planting a passionate kiss on my lips. She took the ring and the box and the plastic candle and left.

I cleaned up my mess while thinking about everything that happened. Ivy was going to ruin this for me.

**Ok this is my chapter…it is kind of lame but oh well. **

**So is Ivy pregnant?  
Will Reed get through to her?**

**Review pleeezzz!!**


	9. The Deal

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private. Not me. **

**Noelle POV**

I had just finished straightening my hair Josh ran into my room. I non chalantly smoothed my skirt and fixed my shirt before turning to him. I knew why he was here. Clearly he hurt Reed again.

"Noelle something happened and Reed heard and she is gone and I don't know where she is." I said sputtering.

"Dummy," I said wrinkling my nose at him.

"How the heck is it my fault?" He asked. Was he really that dumb?

"You didn't think walls were thin." I said.

"She knows I am over Ivy," He said sounding unsure of himself.

"Then why were you talking to her. You wouldn't even talk about it with Reed. Did you ever think that might bug her? I try so hard to see the good in you after everything that you have done but time and time again you fail and I can't see any good in you so tell me, why were you in Ivy's room and don't lie to me." I said.

"I went to see her because…well I am a big dummy." He said. Now I knew

"I get it, she was texting you much like Upton texted Reed. You decided to listen to the pestering and well you gave in. You went to see her to talk…about what?" I asked. That was the only thing that stumped me.

"Well she was saying I'm sorry and stuff and I ignored her and well it kept happening so I texted back. Well I'm with Reed. She said your back with that whore after she broke your heart. Explain why this is. I told her she broke my heart to even though she didn't. I had felt relieved when I broke up with her. She told me I was avoiding the question and that if I didn't come she would tell Reed that I was using her. How I had known Ivy was cheating. How I was going to get back together with Reed that horrible night and how she forced me to date her. She would tell Reed that I was using her to get back at Ivy. I couldn't let that happen. I had gone to the room after we fought and we had a talk. Ivy accused me of saying I loved her and I never said I love you Ivy I had said I love certain things about you Ivy. So all in all the mess is Reed had somehow thought I had told Ivy I loved her after I promised many times I never said that to her." Josh said.

"Hypocrite," I said shaking my head.

"Noelle please help me." He begged.

"Ok tell Sawyer to check all the sports fields in the school. You will check the woods where we have parties and other area's like that and I will check everywhere on campus." I said.

"Why do you get to chose?" He asked immediately regretting it.

"Because as of now your relationship is in my hands. You do not know what I am capable of, what pictures I have. A billings president has resources on everyone and anyone Billings and since there is so much Billings drama with you there is plenty of information about you on that disc. I am warning you Hollis." Noelle said.

Actually Reed had texted me everything about how she was in the soccer field. I had to make sure Josh didn't find her. It was going to be me but since Sawyer joined in I had already texted him.

"I'm sorry but Billings isn't around right now," He said. His stupid mouth just wouldn't learn.

"You know what else you just got; you just got Reed being taken up with fundraisers and pointless things to help. She won't be spending much time with you anyway…if she takes you back again." I said. It was fun tormenting the Boy Scout.

He tried to stare me down but I clicked my tongue and walked out of the room. I had other things to take care of.

Making my way across the over known campus to the headmasters office I made sure I had my stack of papers and my purpose. I saw Josh run across campus and couldn't help but laugh.

"Mr. Hathaway?" I asked knocking on his office door in Hell Hall.

"Noelle, a pleasure as always." He said. I thought he was going to be a cool headmaster but I suppose I was quite wrong.

Taking a deep breath I put the piece of paper on his desk.

"Headmaster Hathaway I demand an explanation as to why Billings was torn down as so. We were unaware of it and didn't even have a chance to get our stuff out. I will have you know a no longer contain a very special necklace because they didn't get everything when it was just outside our home." I said. I remembered the complete diamond necklace Dash had gotten me on our first ever one year anniversary.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lange but we can't share that information with you." He said.

"Oh you can and you will," I said.

"Miss Lange," he warned.

"When homes are being evicted people get warning. IT has to be against the law to just take our home away like that. No warrant or anything." I said.

"Well before I came they all agreed too many girls came out of their with issues. They decided if I agreed it would be torn down. Mrs. Ryan doing that to Reed made the decision." He said.

"Just because of the psycho sisters and the women having an affair with a young boy? That is unreasonable especially considering all of the great women who have come from Billings." I said.

"I'm sorry Noelle, it's gone. The social pressure on kids is gone." He said.

"It isn't. Even if that place is we aren't. People still know we here everything first." I said.

"Noelle," He said.

"You listen to me, you can say that our home is gone but have you checked your bank balance for the school because I am pretty positive all your donations from Billings's alums and some Ketlar alums are gone. They were still paying for Billings and were unaware it was gone. Shame they were so angry they pulled all the donations out of the school." I said shrugging my shoulders. His face whitened as he typed something into the computer.

"Here is the deal; you will get that money back when we get Billings back." I said.

"No Noelle, I attended boarding schools so I know how this works. You will get Billings back when you raise triple what you did last time. You must also each complete 12 hours of community service." HE said lifting his eyebrow.

"f.y.i. all Billings girls met those standards for school and over. We all ready have the hours." I said.

"Fine oh and the money, you have two months," He said feeling good.

"Done," I said.

"Good," He said,

"I just hope you have enough money to fund everything until then." I said laughing and walking out.

Shit two months to raise $15000. That hopefully would pay for Billings.

"Noelle," He yelled.

"What?" I snapped.

"You also have to pay for Billings to be rebuilt which will be another $15000. Only half of that has to be raised," He said.

"When by," I asked.

"How about we have that one due in three months." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"From two months ago." He said.

"So we have one month for each?" I asked.

"I will give you two months after the first deadline," He said laughing.

"Works for me, oh and we demand school property for parties." I said.

"Deal," He said shaking my hand.

Shit. We had to raise 22,500 dollars.

Josh called me again trying to boss around and when he picked up some random candle thing I didn't hear anything other than pregnant. It wasn't him but oh he was going to get it soon.

Reed was on her way back when Hollis left. I had texted everyone Billings meeting when I got back to my room.

I dropped my purse in my room before barging into Ivy's room finding her half naked in bed with Gage.

"Awkward," He said and left getting changed quickly.

"What the hell Noelle?" She asked.

"You pregnant bitch. If you tell Reed that Josh is the father I will hurt you. You never slept with him." I said.

"Says you," Ivy said.

"Says Josh. By the way it isn't good to have sex when you are prego. So preggy is it true?" I asked. She nodded her had slowly but surely.

"Yes and I am telling people it is Josh's." Ivy said.

"It won't make him love you. It will make him hate you and when people find out it will make you seem like the home wrecker and the slut." I said walking out of the room. Everyone was supposed to be meeting us in the Pemberly lounge.

I brought all of our stuff downstairs including a big pad of paper and a few colorful markers. Slowly all the girls filed in. Even Reed was sitting on the couch looking like a lost puppy. I gave her knowing look.

"Girls, can we whip up 7500 dollars. We can pay this we don't have to raise it." I said. Everyone nodded easily.

"Ok then this month we have to raise another 7500 dollars and then the two months after that 15000 dollars. This is what it will take to get Billings back." I said.

"$30,000?" Reed asked. I nodded.

"Ok well it's worth it. We need our pride." I said.

"Yeah like it is our home," Amberly whined.

"Well actually Amberly it is our home," I said pointing to everyone else in the room.

"Reed isn't even a Billings girl. Glass licker," Amberly sneered.

"Um that is Noelle's nickname for me if you want to say that again I'll call you whiny McGee. Or maybe big baby, yeah I like that one. And I was voted back into Billings, catch up," Reed said. I nearly snickered out loud.

"Noelle." Amberly whine like a baby.

"Can it big baby. You can't call Reed glass licker. Only I can. Deal with it." I said. I loved torturing Amberly.

"So we need like fundraiser ideas and junk right?" Vienna asked her boobs bobbing up and down.

"Um I think so," London said her boobs doing the same as Vienna's.

"Yes that is what we are doing. Essentially I am thinking we can have an auction for the 7500 dollars. We could have a date auction that is. We could all get cute little dresses and guys can bid on us and take us on a full date." I said.

"Genius." Reed said.

"Hey whatever money we don't make with that we can use for like a kissing booth, maybe a pie throwing thing or like a car wash." Constance suggested. She was a bit perky for me, but she was nice and a good friend and had a few cute ideas.

"That could work, maybe even like a style party thing for girls, Kiran could swing some donations for us and we could help each girl find their color and season…a color me beautiful thing." I said.

"This could work," Reed said.

"Ok, let's start for sure with the date auction, and the pie and kissing booth. Next we will move to the car wash and color me beautiful if we don't have enough. Now let's think for the date auction who is in charge of what." I said.

"Um Vienna and I could like do the fliers or invitations to it, open invitation?" London asked.

"Sure why not," I said. That way more people would come.

"I could have my dad maybe get pictures of each of us for the fliers." Tiffany said.

"Awesome," I said.

"And I'll get him to swing some clothes for the color me beautiful thing too," She said.

"Tiff, I love you." I said.

"Daddy can supply food," Amberly said. At least it was useful.

"Works for me," I said.

"Um Kiki, Astrid, and I would work on the other booths, the kissing one and the pie one." Constance said.

"Daddy can give us the pies too!" Amberly said.

"Ok Constance, Kiki, and Astrid you have kissing booth duty, make it cute and sparkly and fun. Missy and Lorna you two will make the pie booth and both groups will work on the funny bodies that we will put our heads in with Amberly." I said.

"Ok," Constance replied.

"Rose and Shelby you two can scope out stores with dresses and I suppose London and Vienna could help you with that too." I said.

"OMG awesome!" Shelby said.

"Cool," Rose said.

"Meeting dismissed, we will meet here again Monday. Reed, Tiff stay here." I said.

"What?" Reed asked.

"Well since we are going to New York this weekend we will scope out a venue for the event and Tiff you can help. Kiran doesn't have a boyfriend right now so you can room with her in the suite and we can get our dresses first, we'll be the most fabulous. Oh and Kiran decided she would present us and Taylor wanted in. I think we should auction off Kiran too, it would be high bidding." I said.

"Sounds awesome." Tiffany said.

"Yeah," Reed said finally excited.

"Tiff I will text you about it tomorrow when Dash is picking us up." I said.

"Cool," she said walking away.

I motioned for Reed to come up to our room with me.

"I know she's pregnant," She whispered.

"I can't sense into her." I said as Reed turned on music.

"So she can't hear." She explained.

"Ok," I said. Reed suddenly burst into tears.

"I know it's the right thing to do but it hurts. I can't see him or talk to him because of Ivy. He is coming this weekend but until we clear things up we can't be with each other really." She said.

"Reed let's talk to Ivy now," I said demandingly. Reed quickly slipped on a necklace and put a ring around the chain then shoved a plastic candle on her desk. As curious as I was I wasn't going to ask. We turned the music off and went into her room.

"Ivy," I yelled running into her room again. She was again with Gage but they were making out this time. This is why I had my IPhone out taping her. Blackmail, but that would come later.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you tell him?" Reed asked.

"No," She warned.

"Will you still include the other one?" I asked.

"Yes," She said.

"Ivy you can't say the baby is Josh's when you know its Gage's. Do you not want Gage to be the father?" I asked.

"What?" Gage shot.

"Gage I'm sorry," She yelled.

"No your not, figure t out and let Josh be or we will never happen again and I doubt you and Josh will either." Gage said walking out of the room.

"Noelle you are in for it," She said.

"No you are," I said leaving Reed in the room. They needed to talk and it was bound to happen.

**DRAMA! Whoo hoo…what will Reed say. **

**How will the weekend be???  
**

**Do you guys have any ideas for dresses because if you send me a dress for Noelle, Reed, Kiran, Taylor, or Tiffany and that is my fav for whichever character you will receive two questions about the story!**

**Remember that you have to specify a character and you may send in as many dresses if you want. If you like a dress for two characters that is ok just say both characters! And for each dress of yours I pick you get two questions. Good Luck. For the dresses i am thinking like pageant dresses so not poofy but i would say give me a pageant dress or a cocktail dress or both! **

**Either PM me or just review the dress but the site gets weird about URLs so like write them with spaces in between the words!**


	10. The Truth Pays Off

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private…not me.**

**Reed's POV**

"Ivy explain to me why you are trying so hard to get Josh back. You cheated on him." I said.

"Hypocrite, you did too." She shot back.

"I almost did. I regret it and I was drugged. You were sober; you repeatedly have done it and still are with another guy." I said.

"Well he may have loved you once but he loved me too." Ivy said.

"So what if he did, it hurts to know it but I know he has feelings for me still." I said.

"How would you know that?" Ivy asked.

"Because he went through the trouble of finding a ton of candles and a plastic candle to prove his love. He also got me this." I said showing her the ring that was on the shiny silver chain around my neck.

"Maybe he just wants to get with you," Ivy suggested.

"Um he never even suggested that when our relationship was strong." I said.

"See that admits you are weak." Ivy said.

"I meant before you came into the picture." I said.

"What do candles have to do with anything?" she asked as if it were her own personal joke. She snorted at the thought.

"He lit twenty candles in the art cemetery and told me when the last one burns down his love for me could only then end. The last candle was plastic." I said. Her face was momentarily stunned at his romantic words and I could feel the jealousy burning from her skin.

"Well that's stupid." She said.

"Maybe it is to you but it's sentimental to me. It shows he loves me. He dealt with Noelle and when she doesn't like someone she can be a bitch so…" I said.

"Well Reed you're trying to make it so I don't call Josh the father but that won't happen." Ivy said.

"Gage won't be happy." I said.

"Well that's too bad." She said.

"Ivy please," I said.

"No one would believe me; they see how he looks at you Reed. They saw the pain in his eyes when he looked at me." Ivy said. I was speechless.

"The thing is I really did like him for a while but he didn't meet my needs." I said.

Again I was speechless. I didn't know what to do.

"When you came back in the picture I knew it wouldn't last. He was obviously staying with me because I was hurt and everyone knew that too. It's just well I am jealous a little bit but I don't know. I don't want to give Josh up like that but I don't want to hold him back so Reed I won't tell everyone he is the father." Ivy said with such sweetness it was almost fake.

"Really?" I asked happily. It was too good to be true I sensed it.

"No. None of it. Stay away from Josh Reed if you know what is good for you." Ivy said.

"And Ivy if you know what is good for you tell the truth. It won't change how he feels." I said.

"Well be careful, people don't like when the pregnant girl gets picked on. You would be the whore. The slut. The hurricane, the home wrecker. You would be looked down upon." Ivy said with an icy stare.

"I survived treading water for two hours, I survived being nearly killed a number of times. I have survived being blamed for murder and having a boyfriend die. I have survived getting my heart broken and torn to pieces," My voice cracked a little, "I have survived twisted best friends and attempted murders and unfortunately it got you shot. I wanted to be your friend. Point is I have survived a lot and if you think you can change my strength or weaken me or tear me down or even break me you are so wrong. Just because Billings is gone doesn't mean our strength dignity and power is gone. Watch you back because I won't break. I can deal with no PDA or with no Josh for a little while because deep down I know how it is and I know how awful you are. I'll be busy with Billings you won't even be hurting me. Just yourself, and Gage. Maybe even hurting Josh worse. Point is you can't hurt me or break me and you won't so I would give up before you waist all your energy on it because you are going o need energy to raise your baby. You are also going to need a non pissed off father. Gage will be pissed. Only you can get hurt from this but if you insist be my guest." I said with strength. I turned my back and walked out the door. I heard her scream and slam the door walking down the steps.

I opened my door to see Noelle pressed against the wall.

"I'm a bitch?" She asked.

"Wait I know I am so never mind." She said laughing. I laughed with her.

"Good job sticking up for yourself Reed," She said. I let a tear escape my eye and she hugged me.

"It is going to be hard to stay away from Josh that much." I said.

"Well how about I promise that this weekend I won't completely dominate you with Billings things. Just know it will take up a lot of your time." Noelle said.

"Fine, I can live with that." I said.

"Good, now you don't have to pack because I already have." Noelle said. She rolled out a suitcase I had never seen before filled with clothes that weren't originally mine. More clothes than I needed for New York.

"I felt bad for how I treated you after the legacy thing." Noelle said then showing me two other suitcases just as full as the first full of new clothes.

"Um I'm not bringing all of this right?" I asked.

"Of course not, just this one." Noelle said referring to the first one she showed me.

"Thanks Noelle," I said.

"Eh no problem." She said.

I just smiled.

"Come on glass licker time for bed." Noelle said shutting the lights off.

I tripped over a ton of stuff on my way to my bed. I guessed about where my pajama pants and tank top were and threw them on in the dark. I plugged my phone in and put my head down. I couldn't seem to sleep so I pressed my ear to the wall and listened into the next room.

"Josh please," Ivy was on the phone.

"Josh!" She said louder. I took a deep breath.

"She's using you. I saw her talking with Upton on the phone." Ivy said.

"I'm telling the truth," Ivy said throwing her phone against the wall.

He couldn't believe her. He wouldn't, would he? Well at least tomorrow was Friday. I was so glad they decided school should start on a Thursday.

I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

"_Reed I hate you. I never want to see your face again. It makes me want to hurl. I only wanted you because I want everything Thomas wants. You were the fun new girl to play with. Thomas only wanted you because then he would have slept with practically every girl in school. You are a stupid charity case and no one wants you anymore." Josh said. _

"_Josh I love you." I cried._

"_Thomas killed himself when you told him you loved him. He said he took it too far." Josh said. _

"_No, that's not true. He loved me and so did you." The tears came harder now. _

"_You killed Thomas Reed, you killed him and no you are killing me." Josh said. Next thing I knew he shot himself. _

I woke up screaming on the top of my lungs. I was in a heavy sweat. It was just an awful nightmare.

"Reed," Noelle said throwing a pillow at me.

I decided to shower quickly and go for a morning walk. It was only 4:30.

I threw on some jeans and a hoody from Upton's locker of hoodies and threw on some uggs and traveled outside. The snow was starting to melt but not doing a great job of it. It was still pretty high.

I was walking across the quad to my favorite bench to sit at and think it was facing a set up of trees that were just gorgeous especially in the winter time. About ten feet from the bench I met ice that I wasn't suspecting. My feet started to give out and a small screech escaped my throat. I was waiting for my butt to touch the ice…well actually smack the ice when I felt a strong pair of hands around my arms hold me up. To my surprise when I turned around it was Dash.

"Dash," I said excitedly.

"Hey Reed. Let me guess Noelle is still asleep.

"Um, it's like 4:30." I said.

"You're up," He said.

"Nightmare," I shrugged.

"Oh well I was just going to surprise Noelle but she will probably be pissed if I wake her up so you wanna go for a walk…just as friends I mean." Dash said fixing himself.

I laughed a little bit. We had cleared things up and he was my friend.

"Yes Dash, as friends. You love Noelle and I love Josh. Even if Ivy is trying to mess with it." I said.

"What is she doing now?" He asked.

"She is pregnant and is saying Josh is the father. He hasn't slept with her. It's Gage and Gage knows but she is still trying to blame Josh and is using it to keep us apart." I said.

"Tough position. You can't really mess with the pregnant girl." Dash said.

"Exactly, we are trying to just stay out of PDA and stuff. Maybe wait a while." I said.

"Is he still coming this weekend at least?" Dash asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good, I'll need another guy to hang with while you guys are dong Billings things. Sawyer read a lot and I would have been bored." Dash said. I laughed again. No one really got Sawyer but me and Taylor.

"So what time are we leaving today?" I asked.

"After your last class," He said.

"Cool," I said.

Just then we hit another random ice patch and again I couldn't hold my balance and as a reaction grabbed his arm pulling him down on to the ice with me.

We both started cracking and we both struggled getting up again. I got to my fee but shortly after I fell again. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

"Reed?" I heard someone ask.

I flopped onto my stomach to find Josh staring into my eyes.

"Hey," I said. He walked over to help me up then helped Dash up to. The look in his eyes was a death glare.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Hey man, sorry, Noelle was asleep and Reed almost fell before but I caught her and Noelle would be pissed if I woke her up so we were just walking and talking and stuff. I swear to you nothing happened man." Dash said.

"It's cool, I'm fine with you." He said.

"What's wrong then?" I asked.

"You tell me," Josh said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ivy called me last night. She told me you were talking on the phone with Upton, that you were playing me." Josh said.

"You believed her?" I asked shocked.

"Not until I saw you rolling around on the ground with Dash." Josh said.

"He was awake, we are friends. It was icy and we slipped Josh." I said.

"Well what about Upton?" He asked.

"He actually is saying he I broken hearted because Reed broke his heart last night or something. When she officially ended it." Dash said.

"I ended it when I was with Sawyer, he just didn't get it." I said.

"I'm sorry, it's just Ivy is stressing me out. I know Gage is the father but I don't know how to prove it." Josh said.

"Won't Gage be pissed at her?" Dash asked.

"He already is," I said.

"Well I thought she loved him." Dash said.

"She does she is just crazy and doesn't want to let me go." Josh said.

"Well can Gage talk sense into her?" Dash asked.

"No he just walked off, we told her he wouldn't want to be with her and just said I don't care." I said.

"Well my advice is not to worry about it, you will figure it out." Dash said.

"I would hope so but she is calling me the home wrecker." I said looking down at my feet.

"Hey Reed, I forgot to ask what was your nightmare about?" Dash asked kind of changing the subject.

"Nightmare?" Josh asked.

"I needed a walk. I woke up in one of my nightmare things." I said.

I stared intently into Josh's eyes.

"I am going to wake up Noelle, she can't be that mad." Dash said.

"If we here girlish shrieks we will come to your rescue." Josh said.

"Haha very funny." Dash said.

"She is room," I started.

"I know she told me." Dash called behind his back.

"Reed I am sorry I blew up on you." Josh said.

"It's ok; Ivy is messing with us all." I said starting to walk forward.

He caught up with me instantly.

"Why are you walking away?" He asked.

"Josh I really don't need a worse reputation than I already have." I said.

"Reed, I will look worse than you." Josh said.

"No you won't people wait for stuff to happen to me." I said.

"Its 5 in the morning. No one will be up for a while. Can you at least ell me about your nightmare so I can make you feel better." He said moving the hair from in front of my eyes and wiping the few tears that escaped from my face. I swallowed me in a hug.

"It was about you." I said.

"Wow, I didn't know I inspired nightmares." He said.

"Well you were just saying you and Thomas both used me to sleep with me. That I was charity. That I killed Thomas then you killed yourself and blamed it on me." I said.

"Reed, you know none of that is true. I hate to admit it but Thomas may not have shown it he loved you too. You know I love you more than anything in the world." Josh said.

"Josh I know, that's why you have to stay away from me." I said.

"What do you mean Reed?" He asked. This was so hard for me to do.

"Josh I only bring problems. I am a hurricane and cause death all around me. I don't want you to get hurt too." I said.

"Reed," He tried to reason.

"Josh I don't want you to get hurt." I said. Tears were flowing from my eyes. I didn't want to let him go but my nightmare made me think, what if Ivy went crazy like Ariana and Sabine? What if she got mad and killed Josh or me?

"Reed I don't care if I get hurt." He said.

"Josh," I said.

"No, no matter what you say I am going with you this weekend. After that you said you wanted to stay away because of Ivy that is fine but don't tell me to leave your side because you are afraid I will get hurt. I won't leave your side and that is a promise." Josh said.

My eyes started watering again.

I stayed silent and he stood his ground.

"Say something Reed," Josh demanded.

"Bye Josh," I said. I didn't want to let him go but I didn't want him to get hurt. What was I supposed to do about New York?

I suppose Josh could go to New York and I could stay away from him after that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he got hurt too.

"Reed," I heard that Allison girl sneer.

"Ali," I said.

"You bitch; I heard you were a home wrecker. Ivy said that she is pregnant with Josh's baby but you are still trying to break them up." Allison said.

"So you haven't learned your lesson." I said.

"I have and Jimmy and I are happy together now." I said.

"What's that, poor Jimmy, she is sleeping with Nick, her best friend's boyfriend?" I said.

Her face fell.

"Jackpot, now if you want to keep your secret you will stop spreading rumors about me." I said.

"But Ivy said," Allison tried to say.

"Ivy lied," I said and walked away.

My heart was pounding in my chest. Ivy was already telling people. I quickly turned around to see Josh still staring at my retreating figure.

What if it wouldn't endanger him to be with me? I could only hope. But there was still Ivy in the way. My life was a mess. I really needed this weekend. I needed Josh to be my rock again. I needed Ivy to stop starting stuff. I needed to stop hearing rumors about me. I needed Billings back. I needed Josh back.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of lame. It was just a filler chapter. **

**Remember to post your favorite pageant dresses, if you don't want to post a pageant dress pick a cocktail dress for the actual date the girls go on!!!**

**Please Review!!!**


	11. Truth?

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private…not me.**

**Noelle's POV**

Finally it was Friday. I had Reed pack last night. She was moping around all week because few people knew about Ivy but still it was a few people. She was sad and Josh was sad but they weren't acting like they were together. I wondered but decided not to ask.

"Reed get your lazy ass up." I said.

"We still have classes." She growled.

"No we don't. I got you, Tiff, and Josh excused from classes, and of course me too. Oh and Sawyer too! Kiran and Taylor are meeting us in New York. Dash is going to be out front in a few minutes ready to pick us up." I said.

"How many minutes?" She groaned rolling out of bed.

"About a half hour," I said.

"Shit," She muttered and grabbed her bag and went to the shower.

I sat on her bed and picked a piece of lint off my sweater. I decided to pick her outfit out for her.

I had on some jeans and a true white sweater with white ugg clogs. I decided Reed should wear some skinny jeans and a true red t shirt with a black leather jacket that was fitted around the waist. I had the perfect pair of black leather boots to match it. It was cute and sexy at the same time.

I checked my outfit in the mirror one more time before I texted Tiffany to meet me in the Pemberly lounge. I threw some chandelier earrings in and put shimmering lip gloss on with a little bit of eye shadow and my signature perfume.

I walked out the door and down the stairs when some girl bumped into me.

"Watch it cluts." She said. Nobody talked to a Billings girl like that.

"How about you watch it?" I said.

"How about you stop acting like you're bigger than everyone else?" The girl said.

I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"Oh Brianna, that's a cute name. Tenth grade how much fun. Guess what bitch. Billings will be back and you can count your self out of the counting. Even though our house is gone doesn't mean we are." I said.

She cowered a little bit.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"You should be." I said and walked down the stairs.

Billings was still here, even if the building wasn't.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Tiffany sitting on a couch.

I sighed when I sat down.

"What's wrong Ell?" She asked.

"Some stupid tenth grader acted like she was better than me." I said.

"Like you said, stupid," Tiff said. I laughed a little bit.

"Noelle," I heard Reed say from behind me.

I turned to see her in the skinny jeans and the red shirt but instead she just had a simple cotton zip up and black uggs.

"Hey, I already picked out an outfit for you." I said.

"Yeah, I like this one better, that one was a little too sexy for me." I said.

"Fine, let's just go, Dash is here." I said scrolling through my phone.

I led the pack out to the school yard when someone sneered 'home wrecker' at Reed.

She was about to speak up but I beat her to it.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Amanda, I am a junior." She said her head held high.

"Oh good for you, look at you go, I think you were considered for Billings next year," I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"No and now you can pray hard, it will never happen." I said bluntly.

"Billings is gone, deal with it." She said.

"You scared me for a second there; I thought I was talking to a man. Shave the mustache, maybe wax the eyebrows, you could have fooled me," I said walking away and Tiffany and Reed following me jaws dropped.

I quickly texted Sawyer and Josh to meet us out in the quad.

We got to the quad at about the same time as the limo and the boys.

"Good timing." I said laughing a little as Dash came out of the limo. I ran up and jumped into his arms giving him a quick but passionate kiss. As he set me down Tiffany and Sawyer scooted into the limo and Dash held out his arm for me to get in.

"Go, we'll be there in a minute." Reed said.

I stepped into the limo and Dash followed closing the door.

"They need privacy," He said. I glanced out the window to see Josh say8ing something to her and she was crying slightly but not in a bad way.

"So how is college life with beautiful college women?" I asked Dash while Tiffany and Sawyer discussed some book.

"Girls? At college? Please, they are all mega nerds." Dash said.

"I find that very hard to believe," I said.

"You should, no one can compare to you Noe," He said. That was his nickname for me. It still made my heart flutter a little bit knowing there was something that only he could call me and that he did call me.

I glanced out the window to see Reed and Josh hugging before walking towards the car hand in hand.

"Aw shucks, I'm flattered. But your not really one to talk," I said.

"No," He said.

"Yeah like I have not met a guy even close to the looks you have." I said.

Josh and Reed opened the door and slid into the car. They sat next to each other as did Tiff and Sawyer and Me and Dash. We were all in our own little worlds completely caught up in our conversations.

"Um let me think, Upton." He suggested.

"That boys jerk feature takes away from his looks," I said.

"But his accent adds points on." Dash said.

"Trust me when I say you have the absolute most points in my book." I said.

He smiled a little rubbing his hand up and down my leg burning every inch he touched. It surprised me at how Dash could still make me have the butter flies. I would do anything for him but I have never told him that and don't plan on it. I was shocked the day he asked me out and how our little game of off again on again worked so well. Ariana always thought I was crazy because I was so surprised at how Dash had picked me. It is surprising no matter who you are if the hottest guy in your grade asks you out.

"You have the most points in mine too," He said sweetly. I put my head in his shoulder where it fit oh so well. Almost like it was meant to be.

"I don't deserve you, your gorgeous, I betrayed you." He said.

"You are gorgeous and I betrayed you too and I didn't listen to you when you tried to explain. You were drugged. So was she. If you truly love someone you should listen to them when they want to be heard." I said. He smiled pecking me lightly on the cheeks.

I had fallen asleep to Dash stroking my hair and whispering in my ear, I love you.

When I woke up we were in New York. Dash pecked my lips lightly and my eyes fluttered open. Instead of being in front of some hotel like I thought we were in front of a house, well a mansion but I was used to this by now, so a house . It was Dash's parents New York house, normally they lived in their house in Italy during this time of year so we got to stay there.

"Welcome to my home," He said.

"What happened to hotel?" I asked.

"Well I decided it would be more fun to use a house and since my parents aren't here and won't be for a least a month I decided house it is." Dash said.

"You call this a house?" Reed asked in shock. She was used to most houses big by now because of mine. Dash chuckled a little bit.

"Hey, don't laugh at me, I am from Croton, the biggest house there was a two story four bedroom house," Reed said. This only made Dash laugh a little bit louder and me laugh a bit too. I even saw Hollis chuckle a little bit.

"Ok so where are Kiran and Taylor?" I asked.

"Inside," He said. I smiled.

"So girls I was thinking, we should start thinking more and more about our date auction. Like date and time and where at." I said.

"Why not right at Easton, I mean that way we wouldn't be spending too much money and people would see that." Reed said.

"Good idea actually," I said. It would really make people believe we needed the money.

"So what do we do now?" Tiffany asked as we walked in Dash's house. Kiran and Taylor were waiting right there and giving us welcoming hugs. I saw Taylor run over to Sawyer and plant a big kiss on his lips. They were both smiling uncontrollably.

"I was thinking, we need dresses for our event but instead of that tonight we could go to dinner at a fancy place. I mean I packed dresses, did you guys?" I asked reassuringly looking at Reed because I packed for her partially.

"Of course I mean this is New York." Kiran said.

"Ok well girls come with me to get ready guys, well, go be guys." I said and laughed.

"Awesome!" Kiran shrieked.

We ran upstairs and got into some cute dresses.

Kiran wore a color contour shirred tube dress by Jovani. It was super tight and black. Like completely stuck to her skin, I could hardly believe she could breathe. It was very short. It hit way up high on her thigh. Near the bottom there was a strip of lighter black then grey then white. It was smoking hot. It didn't surprise me though because as of now she was a single chick looking for a boy. Any boy who didn't drool over her would be about, any guy taken by a girl he truly loved, AKA not many.

Tiffany had put on a bright green dress to match her skin tone and boy did it. It was an asymmetrical ombre cocktail dress by Jovani. It was dark green in parts bit lighter green in and around the middle. It also had a piece of fabric longer than the dress over one shoulder attached to the dress with a rhinestone type pin. The dress hit far above the knees. Any guy would be lucky to see Tiffany in this dress.

Taylor had on a dress you wouldn't expect on her. It was a strapless mini-sheath with paillettes by BG Haute. It was a gold color that was shiny but it had shades of blue circle hanging from every nook and cranny. It was gorgeous and wild and risky. It flowed with every movement of the body. It was strapless and short and perfect for Taylor. I knew Sawyer would drool over it.

I was in a tuxedo sequined ruched charmeuse cocktail dress by Nicole Bakti. It was longer than my usual dress but still short. It was black and sequined on the sides and in the back but in the front it was white and ruched giving it the tuxedo affect. Of course it was strapless and fit my form perfectly like a glove. It hit my mid thigh and I looked smoking.

Reed was wearing a roman silver glitter band dress by Interlude. It was ivory colored and hit her St. Barts tan perfectly. There was a white fabric underneath with a sheer white over top of it. There was a design of glitter around her bodice and it was loose and flowy. It had semi thick straps also glittered and was quite short. She loved it and it loved her.

Everyone did there hair quickly. I had curled mine so each was perfect and sort of bouncy. I panted my lips red and through on some black and white open toe pumps that were glossy. They matched my dress and my black leather purse. I looked once more in the mirror and smiled at myself. I looked truly good. I straightened my dress and waited for the other girls to be completed. I was planning a nice dinner then maybe a little clubbing. I mean it took us forever to get here so it was four. Early dinner, then clubbing sounded good to me. I would make it our plan and then tomorrow would be the day we picked out dresses and what not. Reed was next to be done followed by Taylor. Tiffany came shortly after that and then finally Kiran came a while after Tiffany looking like a perfect airbrushed model. I envied her.

"Ready?" I asked.

They all nodded. I led them down the staircase to where the guys were waiting.

Josh went over to take Reed's arm and Sawyer took Taylor's. Kiran and Tiffany linked arms and started towards the door. Dash took my arm.

"You look amazing," He whispered in my ear.

It sent shivers up and down my back.

"As do you," I said. He smiled his awesome smile and chuckled a little bit.

He was always so sure of himself that he could chuckle at simple things like that.

I looked up into his eyes. He could have been one of those Abercrombie and Fitch models because he was so perfect.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"I throw on a simple suit and you are awed but you put so much effort into your outfits and dresses and I am awed. Why is it so easy to make you impressed?" He asked.

Easy answer.

"I love you," I said. It was all I said. Nothing more needed to be spoken for him to understand he could be wearing rags and I wouldn't care. I wanted to grow up to be Mrs. Noelle McAfferty.

"I love you too," He said smiling pecking my lips lightly grazing my cheek with his lips. He led me to the limo so we could get going.

Again on the ride it was easy to have privacy because everyone was having their own conversations.

"So how are all the pretty girls at college again?" I asked.

"Hmm," He answered knowing me too well.

"Good answer," I said.

"You know I would do anything for you right?" He asked. Of course I knew this. Before the whole Ariana incident he basically offered to let me choose the college he went to.

"Yes I do." I said.

"Well I want you to have this," He said. He held out an antique diamond necklace. He didn't need to tell me where it was from. It was his great, great, great, great grandmothers. She started his family's fortune, they were old money. She told her only child, a son, to pass it on to the girl he wanted to spend his life with. This went down generation to generation giving it to each son to give to the girl he loved. Dash was giving me his family's most precious possession.

"Oh, Dash. I love it." I said.

"It was my great, great, great, great grandmothers." He said.

"I know, I saw it once on your mother and loved it. I asked where it was from." I said.

"So you know this means I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said. I nodded.

"Well, how do you feel?" He asked.

"I feel the exact same way. I am not ready to be married but I want to be with you always and forever." I said.

"Good," Dash said smiling giving me a passionate short kiss.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," He answered. Nothing else really mattered while we were out that night. I just stayed on Dash's arm and in his embrace. We returned tiredly to his house at a late hour. Reed was slumped over with Josh helping her. Taylor the same with Sawyer. Tiffany and Kiran were both walking clumsily up the stairs. Dash was carrying my tired body up into his room.

When he reached he laid me down and went to change. I pulled his arm and him until he was on top of me. I pulled his face down against mine and kissed him long and passionately. I started unbuttoning his shirt until I got it off. I quickly looked at his perfectly chiseled abs. He gave Upton a run for his money.

Dash unzipped my dress and pulled it off as I undid his pants. He kissed me more and more. The night was magical and I fell asleep in his embrace.

I woke up the next morning quickly slipping into one of his t shirts. I turned back to him in the bed and decided I would let him sleep. He had a light snore that made me giggle.

I knew where the shower was so I quickly showered before going back to his room.

He was up when I reached his room.

"Hey babe," He said smiling at me. He pulled me in for a quick kiss.

"Shopping!" I said.

"Oh well, while you guys did that I was thinking of taking Josh and Sawyer out to do some things. Plus I want the dress to be a surprise for when I win you." He said.

"You already won me," I said.

"Well would you be mad if I took the guys out?" I asked.

"No not at all. Have your manly time." I joked.

"Thank you babe," He said. He pulled some jeans up and pulled me in for a quick kiss before leaving the room. My heart fluttered when he walked out.

I quickly pulled out a white sweater dress and a white Gucci purse. I threw on some high heels and met downstairs with the rest of the girls who were already waiting.

"Let's go get some dresses guys, don't forget we need to get the date dresses too!" I said.

We silently got into the limo we had. We were al still pretty tired and what not so we kind of just sat silently.

When we pulled into the mall the life came out of us. We hopped up excited and ran into the mall.

"I vote Tif first because her dad is going to get the pictures of us in our dresses." I said.

"I second that." Kiran said.

"Fine, I want a Mori Lee dress." Tiffany said. We sent her off to find a dress and waited in a private dressing room.

"Champagne please," I ordered the woman working there. She brought back a few bottles.

"Truth or dare, a few rules, absolutely no chickening out. No matter what the task is." I said. I opened a bottle of champagne and poured the whole thing throughout our glasses. I set the bottle on the table and spun it.

"Kiran truth or dare?" I asked as the bottle landed on her.

"Dare," She said.

"I dare you to kiss Taylor." I said. She downed her glass of champagne.

"Sorry Tay," I said. She downed her glass too.

Kiran moved over and gave Taylor a quick peck on the lips.

"My turn," Kiran said grabbing the bottle and spinning it. It landed on Reed.

"Truth or Dare?" Kiran asked.

"Truth," Reed said.

"Are you still a virgin?" Kiran asked. My guess was totally on yes.

"No," Reed answered smoothly.

"OMG Reed seriously, with who?" Kiran asked.

"My turn," She changed the subject.

She spun the bottle and it landed on me.

"Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth," I said. I didn't want to have to make out with another girl.

"Are you still mad at Dash or me?" She asked. Kiran and Taylor immediately silenced and Reed was staring at me. Damn I had to answer, no chickening out.

It took me a minute to answer.

"Um," I was saying when thankfully Tiffany came out of the dressing room with a stunning dress on. It looked great on her skin because it was orange. It had a slit up its leg and was tight and long and was halter style. It had some sparkles on it but not flashy.

"Tif that is so awesome." I said.

"Thanks, I am totally buying this one," She said.

"Awesome you totally should." Reed said.

"So I get to pick who gets to pick out their dress next and I choose Tay," Tiffany said.

"Ok I like some Clarisse dresses, I saw a few here," Taylor said running to get a dress. She was back in practically the blink of an eye. Tiffany just hung her dress up and Taylor went right into the dressing room.

"Noelle, answer." Reed said.

"Fine, I was a little bit at St. Barts but I am totally over that. I promise," I said.

Taylor walked out in a stunning shade of purple dress. It had a slit up the leg and a little waist design thing. It was like spaghetti strap but the back of the dress had diamond studded full ovals coming from the straps. There were light sparkles all the way down the dress.

"Tay that is perfect." Kiran said.

"I know I am getting it. Kiran you are so next." Taylor said really excitedly. Kiran grumpily got out of her seat and went into the store area as Taylor hung up her dress near Tiffany's dress.

I spun the bottle once again and it landed on Taylor.

"Truth or Dare," I asked.

"Dare," She said.

"I dare you to scare the crap out of Kiran by waiting in the dressing room for her naked." I added on the last part last minute. She grumbled and went into the dressing room and peeled off her clothes.

Shortly after Kiran walked back in and right into the dressing room. As she opened the door Taylor screamed so Kiran screamed and slammed the door. Taylor quickly got dressed again after that.

When Taylor came out Kiran started smacking her.

"It was a dare," Taylor explained.

"I would be madder if my dress weren't as awesome as it is." Kiran said going into the dressing room.

Kiran walked back out a few minutes later in a tan colored dress. It was adorable. There were pieces of shear fabric right below her bust and on her stomach. They were in diamond shape. They had diamonds studded all over them. The shear fabrics were connected to the dress by ruched tan fabric. The fabric met above her stomach and at her waist. There was a belt type thing at her waist. There was a slit up the middle of the dress right below the belt. The straps were spaghetti style and met in an X at the back. The straps were diamond straps. Her dress was nearly unexplainable it was so gorgeous. None of us had to say anything before she walked back into the dressing room and hung it up next to Taylor's dress.

"Reed, your next." She said.

**I decided to end this chapter here because the rest of shopping will be in Reeds POV, but the next chapter will most likely be Josh's POV. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I was really stressed with the musical my school was doing and I have had nearly no life but my life is sort of back, I still have a few things going on. Reviews help inspire me though!!**

**This story probably won't be as long as my others stories have been. Just letting you know something drastic might happen first!!**

**Please review! **


	12. Engaged

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private, not me.**

**I am so terribly sorry for the long wait before update. I have been uber busy and I know that people don't want to here excuses. I feel like this story was going somewhere good so I have ultimately decided to finish it. It might not be as long as other stories I have and there won't be a sequel. I decided the one book I will continue to write on was the one that started out Suspicion: A Vacation Lost. So that means there will be a book following Never a Scandal Like This. Again I am terribly sorry. Hopefully updates will come sooner and sooner. **

**Josh POV**

The girls left in a complete rush this morning. I am surprised Dash weaseled his way out of going shopping. Not only am I surprised but I am happy too.

"So what exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"Well I have some errands to run but after that I was thinking we could get a game of neighborhood basketball going for old time's sake." Dash said. Of course by neighborhood he meant just us messing around.

"Whatever," Sawyer said. He was becoming more and more like us. Or at least he was trying.

He had only known a small number of people that go to Easton before he came there. I gave him a lot of credit warming up to all of us.

"Let's go," Dash said.

I gave Sawyer the passenger seat next to Dash.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"It's a secret mission," Dash said. I chuckled. Sawyer knew to play along as well.

"Well sir what is our assignment then?" He asked.

"I can't tell you or I'd have to shoot you." Dash said.

"Seriously what's up?" I asked again. My question was however answered when we pulled up to the fanciest jewelry store in town. It was also the biggest with many entrances. This particular entrance was the ring department.

"A jewelry store?" Sawyer asked confused. He didn't live here and know the stories about this store. It had too much respect to be robbed from and the prices were too high for some people to even look at it. No one ever vandalized it. This store was the shiz.

"He's going to propose to Noelle," I said.

"Yup and you need to call Reed and make sure she is alone. I know what Noelle wants and what I am going to get but I need to get approval first.

I was still shocked as I dialed Reed's number. She answered on the third ring.

"Hello," She said.

"Hey," I said back. I heard oohs and ahh's in the background.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I just found my dress for the pageant. It's a blue dress that's very tight. The back is very low and the straps meet in an x formation. There are silver rhinestones on the edge of everything. It's a dark blue so it matches my skin tone and hair color and there is a slit up the leg. It goes up to mid thigh or higher. There is a slight train on the back of the dress." Reed said seductively. I smiled at her describing so carefully her dress. I heard the ring of excitement in her voice.

"Ok, are you alone?" I asked.

"Um so not where this was going Josh," She said confused. I smacked myself.

"No I mean I am somewhere with Dash and we need an opinion of yours to make sure that what Dash is getting is ok." I explained.

"Oh man, I fee; stupid." Reed laughed.

"Ok Dash said he was sending you a picture on your phone." I said.

"Ok, no way," Reed said.

"I guess you got it. Is it ok for Noelle for you know what?" I asked.

"Perfect, Josh this is perfect for her, tell Dash a million times yes." Reed said.

"Ok awesome, make sure Noelle doesn't see that. Dash is going to call her and set up a dinner. Sawyer and I are going to take everyone else to the same place but Noelle won't know so we will be in disguise. He is taking her somewhere later so we are all getting like wigs and stuff." Josh said.

"This is going to be so much fun. I'll text you in a few minutes. Love you bye." Reed said urgently hanging up the phone.

"She said definitely," I told Dash. He held the ring in his hand. It was perfect for Noelle.

It was a huge diamond in the middle with a vine or leaf like pattern on the sides with smaller diamonds and in between the leaf patterns was a slim band with very small diamonds. It was all real. And all connected together in the back with a pure silver band. Dash had ordered it to have _I Love You _engraved into it.

"So Dash you should call her now." I said.

He did just that as the jeweler found a black satin box lined with silk from china and began to wrap the ring in it.

Dash put the phone on speaker.

"Dash! Guess what? I just got my pageant dress. You'll love it. It is black and tight and has a slit up the leg that goes to about mid thigh. There are three white belts above the waist and the straps are slightly thicker and white and there is a train in the back that is white. I love it so much. My day is going great. How about yours? We are going to pick up some dresses for the date portion." Noelle said. She was just as happy as Reed.

"That's wonderful; I was thinking we had a date night. Sawyer and Josh offered to take everyone else somewhere else. I want to take you for a stroll in the park then to your favorite restaurant. Just us two." Dash said smirking a little bit.

"Oh that sounds awesome. I'll pick up a dress now for that then too." Noelle said. "I'll tell everyone to grab a dress now too just for fun."

"Ok, I love you baby, meet me in the park in two hours." Dash said.

"Ok," Noelle said and she hung up the phone.

"Good now one more thing, we are going to a wig store and we are going to get the girls their wigs because we won't have much time." Dash said.

"Ok fine," I said. We got back into Dash's car and I began to feel like a girl. We were going jewelry shopping and wig shopping. I needed to play some basket ball or something.

We pulled up to a beauty shop. It was the one that Gia's sister owned.

"Hey I can probably swing I discount here," I said.

"Ok do your magic," Sawyer teased.

"Hey newbie lets not go there." I said laughing.

"Erika," I said walking into the shop.

"Josh, what brings you and plural guys here?" She asked confused.

We explained to her our story.

"Aw how sweet. Well we have a ton of wigs in the back room. Help yourself. No charge! It's for a proposal. I am a sucker for weddings." Erika said.

"Thank you," I said waving and going to the back room with Sawyer and Dash following.

We looked around and decided on certain wigs. Since Tiffany currently had a few inches past the shoulder length hair we got her same color but in a choppy uneven bob style. We got Taylor a really choppy hair do that was completely black. We got Kiran a shoulder length strawberry blonde style hair do. We got Reed a very blonde waist length wig.

"I'll text Reed to make sure they match." I said.

**To: Reed**

**From: Josh**

**Hey we got the wigs. Make sure the dresses match the following:**

**Tiffany: Same color but like the bob length. **

**Taylor: Black and choppy**

**Kiran: Shoulder length strawberry blonde**

**You: Waist length very blonde**

**Love you **

In a short amount of time she texted back.

**To: Josh**

**From: Reed**

**Thanks, I gave everyone the information while Noelle was changing. They are all being good about it. I'll fwd that text. I'm so psyched!**

**Love you too **

I smiled reading her text as we quickly made our way back to Dash's house.

"Ok no offense but I feel like we have been way to feminine these past few hors so let's do something slightly more manly." Sawyer complained. I laughed and nodded in agreement.


	13. Wigged Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private…It would be Kate Brian that does**

**Reed POV**

Josh had just left my room due to Noelle barging in with her new dress on. Dash was going to engage to her tonight and we were all going to be there to watch it happen. Noelle didn't know that yet.

"Well what do you think?" Noelle asked.

"Very cute," I said admiring Noelle's sexy red dress. It was so low her butt was practically hanging out. It was short going above mid thigh. It was strapless and clung to every curve. When she stood in the light it sparkled but not in an overpowering way. She looked hot and perfect. She had done her newly grown out hair each into a slightly different sized perfect curls framing her face perfectly. It was as if she knew what was coming.

"Where are you guys going," Noelle said plopping on my bed going though the six pairs of shoes she set out.

"Um, bowling I think." I said.

"Then let's get you dressed up," Noelle said. I knew she was headed to my closet and I prayed Josh found a different place to hide stuff. I had forgotten Noelle would want me to look perfect. She piled about 20 things onto her arms and then narrowed it down to ten. She threw at me like three different out fits.

"Go change," She said picking up another pair of shoes to examine.

When Noelle gave me a no to the first two outfits I tried on she finally agreed on the third. It was a pink and black leopard print tank top and a pair of dark flare jeans. Of course I had to have four inch ankle boots heels with them. It was never simple with Noelle. It was cute but not what I was wearing tonight.

"Noelle, let's go for our walk now," Dash yelled.

"So shoes, help," She said quickly.

I pointed to the black stilettos with a red charm around the ankle.

"Perfect," She smiled.

"Have fun," I said trying hard to hide to smirk I knew was on my face.

Noelle hopped to her feet sliding the shoes on and smiled quickly at me before running down the stairs.

I ran after her everyone quizzically looking at my outfit.

Once she was out the door I explained her waning me to wear it bowling.

"Ok, everyone, the wigs are in Taylor's closet." Sawyer said.

"Our dresses are in Tiffany's," Kiran said.

I ran up to Kiran's room and pulled out my dress…it was a lot flashier than I normally went.

It was a skin tight pink and silver sparkly dress. It was a light pink that I knew would match a bleach blonde head. It was strapless and went down to my mid thigh. There was a belt type of thing that went with it. It was a flounce skirt that went with it but not all the way around my waist. It was connected to the dress by a matching pink belt with a silver broche. The dress was so not me but it was perfect. I quickly put it on with silver heels and applied obnoxious make up.

I went down the stairs knowing Josh was going to be down there waiting. He hadn't had a wig but instead he had apparently straightened his normally bouncy curls.

"Um," He said.

"I know it's awful," I said smiling.

"Let's go get your wig on," He suggested. I nodded and we headed up the stairs to Taylor's where everyone was dressed and ready to go.

Sawyer hadn't gotten a wig either, he had gelled back all of his hair looking really goofy.

No one had there wig on yet but everyone had their dresses on, and no one had something they would normally wear on.

Kiran was wearing a sparkling silver dress. It went slightly past mid thigh and was loose on the bottom. It had shoulder sleeves and a slit at the top. It was too not risky for her normal taste yet she still pulled it off even with a hair color not perfect for the dress. It wasn't fair.

Taylor went riskier than normal. It was a puffy ivory dress that went about mid thigh. It was strapless and had wild sequins designs on it. It was a lot riskier than Kiran normally went but the color would go perfect with a black hair style. It was a dress I would suspect to see on Kiran. It was as if they switched styles.

Finally Tiffany had a black sequined dress with a silver sequined strip from the right bust to the left thigh. The dress was tight on top with flair at the bottom. It was gorgeous on her and it set of her skin tone perfectly. It was strapless too, very sexy but not as wild as Tiffany usually liked things.

"Didn't Noelle notice the difference in the dresses you guys bought?" Josh asked.

"No, she was very concerned with her date tonight," Taylor answered laughing a little bit.

"Well I say its wig time," Sawyer said.

"I'm sorry but I had to say something, you look ridiculous wit that much gel in your hair." I said.

He smirked to himself.

"Well, Josh looks kind of silly himself; he has like a mop on his head." Kiran said. I looked back at Josh and Kiran was right. He had longer hair than I had expected. He was still adorable though.

"Ok, time for wigs, our reservations are in about thirty minutes." Sawyer said glancing at his watch.

I watched as everyone put their hair p as tight as possible. We had all gotten hair wraps courtesy of the woman from the hair place telling the guys we needed them. My long locks took a while to get p but finally went up. Josh covered my eyes while he put the wig on my head. The hair was slightly longer than mine.

I looked at everyone else. I couldn't really recognize anyone. Taylor's black and choppy hair was wild and crazy but her face fit it. Kiran's strawberry blonde look set off her dress. Tiffany could definitely pull off the short look. They giggled when I go my wig on. I turned to the mirror and my jaw dropped. Staring back at me was a blonde with long hair in a sparkly dress.

"I look like Hannah Montana." I said.

"Sorry, I mean well, I didn't think about that," Josh said snickering a little bit.

"Not totally, I mean this hair is lighter blonde, hers is dirty blonde." Sawyer said still laughing a little bit.

"Whatever, so what is the plan?" I asked.

"Well, me and you are double dating with Sawyer and Taylor. Kiran and Tiffany will be old friend meeting up for the first time in a while. We will be seated at the table very close to Dash and Noelle and Tiffany and Kiran will be seated next to us." Josh said.

"Ok, let's go." I said.

The limo ride there was long and excruciating because we were all so excited. By the time we arrived at the place we had planned five minute interval entrances. It was about time that Dash and Noelle ordered.

Josh and I were first to enter with Tiffany.

"Hollis for four," he said quietly.

The hostess took us to our seats. I could see Noelle and she was giggling.

Shortly after the hostess walked back she headed back over with Tiffany. Tiffany gave me a discreet smirk before taking her seat.

About three minutes after Tiffany sat down Taylor and Sawyer walked in. I got up out of my seat and gave Taylor a hug and Josh shook Sawyer's hand.

A few moments after that Kiran walked in. Even with a different hair style and a different dress all eyes turned to her as she strutted towards Tiffany's table.

"It's been too long," Tiffany said with a fake southern drawl. She had planned that her self. Tiffany and Kiran hugged then sat down. I turned to Taylor and smiled.

Josh grabbed my hand under the table and it sent chills up and down my spine. I loved that he still did that to me.

"I love how we over do everything." I said in a quiet tone.

"Yeah well some of the perks of being in Billings are things like over doing simple occasions." Taylor said smiling keeping an equally quiet tone.

Our plan had been just to order drinks. When Dash signaled a waiter the waiter would come to Sawyer who would hand off the ring. The waiter would then place the ring in a glass of champagne that Noelle would drink. After that we would reveal ourselves and leave to let them enjoy their evening.

"Hello I am Marcus, I will be serving you, what can I get you?" Marcus said.

"Um, we are just getting drinks." Sawyer said.

"I'll have an appletini," Taylor said flashing a smile.

"I'll have the same," I said also flashing a smile.

"I'll just have water," Josh said.

"Same here," Sawyer said.

Marcus nodded and walked over to the bar.

"So boring, a water," I said teasing Josh.

"Oh well, nothing else sounded good today." Josh said.

I laughed glancing over at Kiran and Tiffany who had received their drinks. They had both gotten some sort of colorful fun drinks.

As Marcus returned with our drinks he whispered something in Sawyers ear. Sawyer took a box out of his pocket and handed it to Marcus. Marcus headed to the kitchen and I turned in my seat slightly.

I took a sip of my drink. It was sweet and sour but I knew I wouldn't finish it.

"He's coming," Sawyer whispered. Josh gave a signal to Kiran and Taylor who quieted their voices and discreetly turned around. Josh and I turned around the same way.

Noelle was laughing again. As the waiter set down the glass and walked away Dash picked his up.

"Cheers," I heard him say. The clinked glasses and Noelle took a sip of her drink. She nearly spit it out when she saw what lay in the bottom of her cup.

"Dash," I could hear her say.

He smiled smugly.

She finished off the drink and the ring fell out onto her neatly folded napkin. Dash got out of his seat and down on one knee retrieving the ring the table.

"Noelle Lange, I have loved since we first met. You are beautiful and gorgeous and the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me." Dash started. By this point everyone in the restaurant had quieted down and started watching. Noelle was starting to cry for joy.

"My father always told me that I would know when I should marry someone because you should just be able to tell and I have just been able to tell with you Noelle since as long as I can remember. I love you with all my heart; will you do me the great honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" Dash asked.

Noelle was really crying by this point. She nodded her head yes.

"Yes, yes. A million times yes," She cried getting up to give Dash a hug and a huge kiss.

"I love you," Dash said.

"I love you too," Noelle said looking around. Everyone else had returned to their previous doings.

"Those are our friend's right?" She said pointing to us. Their ended up being no point in taking off wigs, which was good because I was sweating like a pig.

Dash nodded.

"Hey Noelle," I said.

"Reed and Josh, Taylor and Sawyer, and Kiran and Tiffany." She said walking over and pointing at each of us.

We all nodded.

"Nice wigs," she smiled and laughed a little bit.

We all gave her hugs and then she returned to Dash whom she rewarded with another hug and kiss.

I took another few sips of my drink and soon after that we were headed back to Dash's house to get pizza and have a Wii tournament.

As we got out of the car and into Dash's house I raced upstairs to get out of the wig and the dress. I put on some shorts and a tank top and pulled the wig off. I took the hair wrap out and my real hair fell down to my waist. It felt so good.

Rushing back downstairs The Wii was set up and the pizza was on the table. Josh was waiting for me and no one else was ready yet.

"Hey gorgeous," He said smiling.

"Hey mop head," I joked.

"Hey I thought we agreed on no hair jokes." He said with a grin on his face.

"Fine, let's play; I challenge you to a game of tennis." I said smirking devilishly.

We turned on the Wii and hooked up two remotes. I set things us for tennis as josh fake prepared himself. I started laughing and he quickly started the game before I was ready.

"Hey," I said slamming the next ball he served back.

The game went on for another like five minutes before I finally won.

"Oh yeah, uh huh. Oh yeah, uh huh." I gloated.

"A graceful winner we are," Josh joked.

"Yeah your point," I said.

"It's kind of cute," He said.

"Well thanks," I said grabbing his hand and pulling my self closer to him.

"My pleasure," He said with a smirk on his face. He lowered his face down to mine and gave me a kiss. It started slow but then began to get more and more intense.

"Whoa, get a room." Kiran shouted reaching the bottom of the stairs in a silk pajama dress. Tiffany followed her laughing at us in a similar dress.

I threw a pillow at Kiran and she fake scolded me.

"Let's watch a movie," Kiran said.

"Fine," Josh said rolling his eyes. The girls changed their minds more than anyone I knew.

As he turned off the Wii and put the DVD Kiran shoved at him in Kiran, Tiffany, and I all got slices of pizza.

Sitting down on the couch I finished the pizza and I was suddenly exhausted. I rested my head on Josh's shoulder and my eyes began to get heavier and heavier each minute that went by in the movie.

The next thing I knew I was Josh's arms half way up the stairs. Taylor and Sawyer were behind me. They had joined the party some time after I fell asleep.

Josh gently set me down in the bed and then took his shirt off before sliding next to me.

"I love you," I whispered followed by a yawn.

"I love you too," He said wrapping his arm around me. I felt his chest rub against my back burning with intensity at each place he touched. Shivers ran wildly up and down my spine and I comfortably fell asleep in his arms, engulfing his smell.

**I'm sorry this took so long to update. I have been trying and trying to make updates quicker and quicker but it's just not happening. I am extremely sorry**

**I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Whether or not you did you should review. Nothing motivates you like a good review**


	14. Plans Plans Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does.**

**Noelle's POV**

I woke up in the morning lying next to Dash, his arm around my side. I looked down at my hand, where the huge and perfect engagement ring sat on my finger. I yawned and slowly got up. It stunk because I knew I had to start getting things ready today with Tiff, Kiran, Taylor , and Reed.

I got up to shower quickly and get dressed. It was still winter but it wasn't too cold.

I wore a pair of skinny jeans with a red halter top and a cropped black leather jacket. I matched it with a pair of black ballet flats. We were doing a lot of walking and for once I felt like looking comfortable.

I gave Dash a quick peck on the cheek. I saw a smirk play on his lips as I walked out of the room. I pushed a strand of my perfectly straightened hair behind my ear and tip toed into Reed's room to help her get dressed. I was too late though.

She was in a loose gray shirt with rips and cuts at the sleeves. She had a white ribbed tank top underneath it and a pair of purple skinny jeans with it. On her feet she had sparkly silver converse. They made me giggle a little bit and made Reed look like a little kid, but they were cute. Her hair had just been brushed out and was barely wavy at all but it wasn't straightened.

"You ready?" She asked with a smile on her face. She had even put a little make up on. I hadn't gotten to that yet.

"Just about, how about the other three?" I asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," She smiled. I sensed a bit of fakeness in her voice. I let it be for a minute.

"Um, why don't you wait downstairs, I'll get Ki, Tay , and Tiff and we'll head out to get coffee or something and then check out some stores for discounts and places to hold the auction." I said.

Reed nodded and headed down the stairs almost too quickly. I ran to the bathroom and applied my make up quickly and made sure it was perfect. Then I ran to the other rooms to find the other three grabbing their purses and getting ready to walk out. That's what I forgot to grab. Reed had grabbed her Chloe bag so I ran quickly back to my room for the third time. I heard Dash snicker at me a little bit. I threw my pillow at him and grabbed my Chanel vintage black bag. I ran quickly down stairs to meet everyone.

"Let's go," Reed said enthusiastically again. Something was up, I could tell.

"Ok," I said frowning slightly. We walked down to the closest Coffee Carma and Reed and I took the orders and used our cards to get everything for free.

Before we headed back to the table I gently put my hand on her shoulder.

"What?" She said quizzically with a silly smile on her face.

"You have been acting really weird lately, what's up?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You are like super hyper right now." I said laughing at the smile she still wore.

"It's just things have been going great with Josh right now, the way he looks at me and the way he makes me feel. It makes me forget about the horrible things Ivy is doing. It makes me not really care." She said. I laughed in a nice way.

"You nerd, you love sick nerd," I joked smiling the same as she was. She playfully pushed me and we brought the drinks back to the table.

"So Reed, what is your plan with Josh for when we get back, I know you have debated everything a million times?" Tiff asked.

"I decided that I'm not going to think about what Ivy is saying and doing. I am going to be with Josh and no one and nothing can stop me." She said happily.

"Good for you," I said patting her on the back.

She smiled another goofy smile and looked at her phone before blushing and replying a text message. I rolled my eyes and clicked my tongue.

"Reed, Reed, Reed, you are not going to be doing that all day now are you?" I asked jokingly.

"No," She said.

"Just to be sure," I plucked the phone out of her hands and threw it in my purse.

"Hey," She said.

"Now let's get down to business. We already have dresses and the date dresses we will worry about closer to the auction. Plus the dates aren't until after the auction. My point is we need to find a place to hold to the auction, any suggestions?" I asked looking serious.

"Why not at Easton, it is an Easton function. We can plan to decorate it really nicely and stuff." Reed suggested.

"That's actually a really good idea, it shows school spirit and support too!" Kiran said.

"As much as I love that idea every event we do has to be approved of double H." I said.

"Ok call them him up right now." Reed said like it was plain and obvious.

"Fine," I said rolling my eyes. So what if it was obvious. I was just telling them that he needed to approve it.

I dialed the number on my phone and put in on speaker.

"Hello Noelle, how are you?" He asked in a polite voice. Yeah as if he was polite.

"Oh everything is fine but we were wondering if next weekend we could use the ball room on campus for our…auction." I said earning approving glances. We didn't necessarily need him to know that the auction was auctioning off girls…yet.

"Now is this a Chinese auction or a silent auction?" He asked.

I bit my lip slightly and went on.

"Neither," I answered.

"Noelle what kind of auction is it?" He asked.

"It is a date auction." I finally admitted biting my lower lip again.

"I see no inappropriate behavior or alcohol involved?" He asked checking the usual.

"Absolutely no, just a fun way for girls to fee beautiful and possibly find guys." I said making it as convincing as possible. Of course there would be spiked drinks.

"OK fine approval is yours but I want a set of eyes and ears in while decorations will go on." Double H said.

I rolled my eyes yet again and thought of something else to say.

"Ok we'll see you when we return from our little trip," I said in a mock-sweet voice. I rolled my eyes again for show getting approving glances from across the table.

"Always a pleasure talking to you Noelle," Double H said. I knew he had something on his mind and was paying little attention anymore.

"Oh the pleasure is mine," I said making a fake barfing motion. A few girls stifled their giggles as Double H said goodbye and hung up.

I had to say I felt a little bad due to the fact that Mr. Hathaway was a really cool guy when you got to know him. I mean he was always a cool parent in St. Bart's and he always looked out for his boys especially after Jen. I envied how great of a father he was. Mine was a cheating bastard but then again my mom wasn't very special either. As much as I appreciated a good man and had respect for Mr. Hathaway nothing could trump my anger about Billings. It was the only good thing I had to look forward to in life. I mean other than Dash Billings is one thing always there. I mean my dad spoils me rotten and my mom let's me do whatever I want but Billings listens and puts me in control. No one can mess with my power and now people are seeing what happens when they try.

"Noelle," Kiran said snapping fingers in my face.

"What?" I asked quizzically fixing a loose strand of stubborn hair and straightening out my shirt. I looked up again after making sure I still looked perfect.

"Now that your back down to earth we were discussing places to get donations for the color me beautiful party. Plus will that be open invitation for campus or what?" Kiran asked.

"Well I was thinking it should seem to be exclusive but not exactly. Of course Billings girls will be working it and it will be at Easton again but we will send out special invitations just like the legacy." I said.

"That's a really good idea because then people will think they are special and appreciate us even more." Reed said. I smiled at my thought.

"Which will lead to people wanting to give us more money," Taylor said.

"And protest with us for the return to their house. It will make underclassmen feel special and feel as though they have a chance of getting into Billings once it's rebuilt." Tiffany said.

"I think we have a game plan." I said smiling.

"So in the past the Legacy was like a necklace or something. What will be the invite for the color me beautiful party. I mean everyone is invited but we want special invites." Reed said. I liked that way she thought.

"Well about that, I was thinking anyway they would get a free makeover make up wise and free samples with make-up. Also our fabulous stylists will pick out one free outfit for each girl. They will then show the girls full wardrobe changes but the one free outfit is all and everything else is our full price. Basically we are pushing buying things but we do have to help people look good which also means that we have to look amazing since we are running it." I said.

"But like a piece of jewelry is too fancy for something like this. What could the invites be?" Kiran asked.

"I was thinking something along the lines of some sort of makeup thing." Reed said.

"I still like the whole key thing though." Tiffany said.

"Yeah it makes things more secretive and seem like more secluded even though it won't be." Taylor said.

I pondered this. What could make an awesome key? We could make a special doorway that had a special lock. It would have to do with makeup or beauty and be something that looks normal just like the legacy necklaces and cufflinks.

"I've got it!" I said excitedly. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

"We should do eyelash curlers with a special engraving. BRF, Billings Rebellion Foundation. It will remind them that they helped us get where we are. It will also keep them all carrying around a little bit of Billings in their purses to give them hope. It will also keep them in Billings history forever." I said.

"That is an awesome idea!" Reed said.

"I love it!" Kiran added.

"Thanks," I said soaking up the attention.

"Ok so we are having the date auction at Easton but we are having the color me beautiful at a private venue." Reed said getting things straight.

"Yes, and now that we have that covered we need to set up orders for decorations and we need to make sure that our date dresses have been sent to the correct address. After that we can have a little fun. I was thinking possibly a night out on the town. We could check out a few clubs and fun places for our really elite parties." I said with a seductive hint in my voice.

"One suggestion, if we go clubbing tonight, can we get new dresses to blow the boys off their feet?" Kiran asked.

"I suppose we could squeeze that in," I said with a mischievous grin on my face.

Everything was falling into place. We had to raise money and lots of it and it was all worth especially when we had Billings back!

**Well I feel awful about how long this chapter has taken me to write and I don't want to make excuses so I'll just leave it at I am sorry and since things are starting to calm down hopefully updates will come more frequently.**

**Anyway some inspiration through reviews would be totally awesome!**


	15. Superstar

**Disclaimer: Private belongs to Kate Brian, not me.**

**Reed's POV**

We had planned out a few boring parties throughout our little vacation away from school. Themed parties, as fun as they sounded, also sounded like a pain in the ass. Noelle would be in charge as always and that would mean that I had little to no time to spend with Josh, which gave Ivy all the more time to milk her pregnancy.

"Reed," Josh said. I turned and looked at him. He was just coming up to my room to say goodbye, I guess I had seemed kind of distant considering I hadn't really spoken to him since this morning.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." I said looking out to the rainy campus from my crappy dorm room. I barely had room to walk with Noelle living in it with me. I mean how does it work that a single dorm gets turned into a double.

"About what?" Josh asked sitting down on my bed. He looked concerned. I played with the scarf I wore around my neck and sat down straightening out my white long sleeved shirt letting the black scarf fall.

"About us, I mean I don't know. Everything going on seems so messed up. Ivy is pregnant and she claims it is yours but you say, and I totally believe you, that it's yours when we all know it's probably Gage's." I said babbling.

"So what are your overly complicated thoughts leading to?" Josh asked playing with my hair.

"Well, I hope that Noelle's crazy plans leave time for us hang out once or twice a month," I joked lightly.

"Well that is an easy one; I can help you guys too." Josh tried to reason.

"Because I will be busy, and some you won't be able to help with, I am afraid of Ivy. We were becoming friends and I would love to be her friend but if she is trying to steal you from me. And then comes the big topic of debate, this means that Billings is back in and I know it starts arguments but I don't want it to bring an end to us. All of these things together make it seem as though the world is rooting against us." I said letting it all out. Everything pointed to us not being together except for one major thing. I was madly, deeply, and entirely in love with him with all of my heart and I didn't care what happened as long as it happened with us together hand in hand.

"Well what are you rooting for?" Josh asked letting go of my hair.

"Well I always root for the underdogs." I said smiling up at him. He met my smile and slowly brought his face down for a quick kiss.

"Knock, knock" I heard at the door. I pulled quickly away from Josh and blushed madly. He was blushing quite a bit too. I looked up to find Sawyer at my door laughing at us.

"Hi Sawyer," I said smiling.

"Well I am sorry to interrupt but for reasons I promise you I don't know my father wants to see you in his office immediately." Sawyer said. I sighed and Josh stood up. I held out my hand and he pulled me up.

"Well then I am pretty sure that means I should probably go see him." I said frowning slightly.

"Hey don't shoot the messenger," Sawyer joked.

"See you later," I said as he waved and walked out.

"When can we pick up?" Josh asked flirtatiously.

"How about after dinner," I suggested.

"Ok, I'll see you at dinner then." Josh said giving me another quick kiss on the lips before he exited my room.

The headmaster really was great at ruining moments. I grabbed my bag and walked out of the room and made my way into the rain and slush of Easton Academy.

"You wanted to see me," I said entering Hathaway's office. He was in there along with some boy. A boy with sandy hair and green eyes. He reminded me of someone.

"Reed Brennan, you are one of our top students and that is why you will be the guide to our new student, Jesse." Hathaway said. Great on top of everything else I had to deal with I had to guide a new student. Wait, why didn't I get a guide when I was new.

"Why didn't I get a guide when I was new, you know it may or may not have saved a few lives." I said. At that the headmaster laughed.

"Well this particular student is in need of a guide because this particular student is Mark Colby." The headmaster said. That was how I recognized him. He was a movie star, probably the most popular one of girls and a heart throb. I've heard Noelle talk about him once before. The headmaster seemed to await my freaking out about it being a star.

"Ok, so why does he need a guide?" I asked. Mark looked kind of hurt by comment. I honestly didn't care about him being a star. It made no difference to me. I have lived through people trying to kill me. I didn't need to look forward to meeting someone famous, I felt lucky to be alive, plus I was never really in to him. I remember my one friend from Croton was in love with him though.

"Well considering who Mark is we believe it is best he has someone to guide him and to keep him a secret. You would be perfect; I figured you are a strong girl you can help him blend in." Hathaway said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, is there also another motive, perhaps keeping me away from my Billings assignment because it won't work? And to add on to that, anyone will be able to recognize him without any disguise." I said.

Mark turned around for a moment and turned back with blue eyes. Contacts, I should have known.

"Well, he is disguised, and to fill you in his name will be Jesse Briant and he will be entering his junior year and will be dorming in Ketlar. You will guide him to his classes, most of which he has with you, and you will help him out and help him keep his secret." Headmaster Hathaway said.

"Ok, as much as that kills our killer party plans, why?" I asked. Why couldn't he just be a normal person and go through school and complications on his own.

"I'm studying for a role and I need real high school experience, not high school experience where everyone is swarming over me." Mark said with a flashy smile. He looked like he was trying to impress me.

"Give him a tour miss Brennan and please make sure this stays between the three of us." Hathaway asked oh so kindly.

"This will stay between us as long as it doesn't interfere with Billings being rebuilt which it will be." I said storming out of the room.

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" Mark, I mean Jesse asked.

"You can keep up." I said. I walked out of the building.

"Why so harsh?" He asked flashing me a smile. I rolled my eyes.

"That is Hell, oh I mean Hull Hall, which we just walked out of. This is Ketlar, your dorm." I said rounding the building, I couldn't help but look up to Josh's closed curtains, I wondered where he had gone.

"This is Pemberly my unfortunate residence. That empty spot over there is where Billings was and will return to." I said standing in front of my dorm and pointing to the prime spot where Billings used to stand. I finished giving Jesse or Mark or whoever the tour and told him all the rules of the campus.

"So what was so special about that dorm, Billings?" He asked as we walked around the campus planning out his new schedule.

"It wasn't just a dorm, it was a sisterhood and just because a few crazy people came out of it they killed the whole sisterhood of it. They tried splitting me and all of my friends up. It kind of sucks." I said.

"Why was it so important to you?" He asked. I took a deep breath. I wasn't in the mood for twenty questions.

"It was so important because I am one of probably very few scholarship students in this school and by some magic I made the most elite status I could have. A Billings girl, we practically ruled the school. More importantly though we were friends and minus the few crazies there was a strong bond of sisterhood." I said. He wrinkled his nose slightly.

"So who should I run my dietary needs by?" He asked. Wow he was…selfish.

"If you're trying to fit in, high school lunchrooms don't take dietary needs, especially not a normal high school. Humorously enough you might actually fit in with a few people here, but don't expect special treatment because you won't get it." I said. I wondered if people usually bowed at his feet to get him things because he was famous.

"Ok so I sense that you don't necessarily want to be granted with my presence right now. Why, I mean everyone wants to hang out with me." Mark asked. At that I laughed.

"Well let me see why I might not want to have to do this too. I am possibly losing my boyfriend because he has a crazy ex saying her pregnancy is his, even though we know it isn't. Maybe it could be because the one good thing that happened to me here or led to things good happening to me here is gone and I need to raise a lot of money to get it back. Oh maybe it could be that for the like fifth or sixth time someone has tried to kill me. I don't know maybe that could be why I am not crazy about having to do this. Or it could also be that not everyone is in love with you." I said walking ahead of him. He ran to catch up.

"That sucks," He said. No kidding I thought that my life was awesome.

"Really, I thought it was the best." I said rolling my eyes.

"You know you don't have to be mean to me," He said standing in front of me. He shot me this look that appeared to be trying to get me to fall for him.

"Um I guess I don't but excuse me for not bending over backwards for you." I said nastily. Ok I guess I could be a little nicer.

"Do you want an autograph that must be why you are mad, I didn't give you an autograph?" Mark said. Wow he had a big head. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh my friends won't believe I actually got an autograph from you! Not, maybe it's I don't care you are a star." I said and I started walking again.

"Ok, so does that mean you treat everyone like a bitch?" He asked.

"Look, I just want to go to dinner and go to bed so I can start with my crazy work load and everything else going on in my life. Excuse me if I didn't treat you like a star. Let's just go, we'll be late for dinner." I said.

I walked into the dining room with a movie star following me. This would seem weird but you know there are weirder things that have happened in my life. I headed towards the Billings table where a few girls sat.

I saw Josh coming towards the table. He spotted me and smiled but the frowned when he saw Mark sit next to me.

"Hey," I said hugging Josh as he came to sit down to the other side of me.

"Hey, who is this?" He asked pretending to be friendly.

"Chill, this is M-Jesse Briant. He is new here and they wanted me to be his guide around campus." I explained.

"Hey man," Mark stuck out his hand. Josh ignored him for a minute and then stuck his hand out.

"I'm Josh Hollis." He said shortly.

"Josh is my boyfriend," I told Mark. Noelle headed towards our table. She looked stressed about something. She took her seat across from me.

"So Reed I was thinking for the date auction we should…who is he?" She asked suddenly realizing the new face.

"Jesse Briant," He said smiling at her sticking his hand out.

"Um Noelle Lange, why are you here?" She asked ignoring his hand.

"I am his guide because he is new. Be nice," I warned her. I earned a shocked look from him.

"Ok well Reed, I hope this won't interfere with our party planning. Tonight at 8 we are meeting in the common room. We are planning out our first themed party tonight and finishing up some details about the auction next weekend." Noelle said pressing a million buttons at a time on her phone. She was trying to get people to sponsor the dances.

"Fine," I said suddenly wanting dinner to just be over. In about a half hour the awkward dinner was over and I could finally explain Jesse or Mark or whoever to Josh. Well sort of explain anyway.

"Um Jesse was it, sorry but Reed will be busy planning events so you might want to try to find another guide." Noelle said not looking up from her phone.

"I can help, I need it to be Reed," Jesse said. Josh tightened but I put my arm on his leg.

"Ok then. Reed Pemberly at 8," Noelle said grabbing her bag and dialing a number.

"So do you want to hang out now?" Josh asked standing up.

"Definitely," I said smiling taking his hand ready to follow.

"Um Reed, you were supposed to be helping me get the books I need for our class assignments." Jesse said. I sighed realizing that I had told him I would help. I grabbed my bag from the table.

"Josh I am really sorry, I told Jesse I would help him. Rain check?" I asked. He frowned slightly but then came to an understanding.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Josh said he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you," I said blushing.

Josh's retreating figure went through the cafeteria and turned around to a smiling superstar smirking in my direction.

"So, books." I said leading Jesse out of the cafeteria and towards the library.

"So, Josh, he seems kind of nice. He's pretty cute," Jesse teased me. I took a deep breath. This kid was going to be annoying.

"Yeah," I answered in one word.

"I sense tension though; did you guys like just get in a big fight?" He asked. I really didn't want to deal with this.

"None of your business." I said.

"So you guys aren't the perfect couple." Jesse came to the conclusion.

"Ok if you really must know we were broken up for a while and we just got back together and things are kind of shaky because when we broke up he thought I cheated on him but I was drugged and," I was suddenly spilling everything out.

"Wow," Was all he said.

"Why do you care?" I asked. The night air was cold and it was wet outside but the rain had stopped.

"Well if you guys aren't tight, you are pretty cute," He said. I turned around and slapped him.

"Ouch," He said clutching his face.

"Let's get one thing straight, just because outside of this world you can get whatever girl you want doesn't mean you can here, and for everyone's sake please, please don't try to get anyone in a relationship." I said.

"Ok fine, and I can't get any girl by the way." He said. I rolled my eyes and we finally arrived at the library.

**SO how do you like the idea of someone coming in with a big secret? Do you think it will add tensions to Josh and Reed?**

**Reviews Please!**


	16. Jesse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private…Kate Brian does!**

**Josh POV**

I was blushing while walking out of Reed's room after Sawyer interrupted us. I wondered what Hathaway wanted anyway, I just missed spending time with Reed and before you know it I would graduate and she wouldn't and then I would be gone and I would only see her on weekends and I needed to take a deep breath. In…out…in…out…

"Hey Sawyer," I called out in hopes maybe he did know what was up.

"What's up man?" He asked.

"Not much, I was just kind of curious, you have no idea why Reed is needed by your dad," I asked hoping not to sound too nosey.

"Nope, I heard something about new student so maybe she is taking like a survey or talking to people thinking about transferring to the school in the middle of high school." Sawyer said, sounded like a good bet but who knew.

"Ok, I just miss her I guess." I admitted.

"You do realize my low level of sympathy over that may be due to that fact that you completely ditched her over break and let her date some loser named Upton Giles." He joked. More like half joked. I knew he thought it was my fault and I did not blame him one bit.

"Yeah I know I screwed up and stuff." I admitted looking down. I had thought about her every single night she was away and then I would feel guilty because the girl I had used to make her jealous was in the hospital with a bullet hole in her chest.

"So what is the deal with Ivy claiming that the baby in her belly is yours?" He asked. I was waiting for people to ask me about that.

"Well it isn't mine; I never did anything like that with her. I don't know why she says its mine because we all know it is Gage's." I said. It came out hopefully but I didn't know why. I really didn't do anything with her and I made sure that it never went that far.

"I believe you but who knows hat the rest of this school will think," Sawyer said. He had a point, I was surprised Noelle believed me but that was most likely because she hated Ivy even more than she hated me.

"I am not going to focus on that, I am going to focus on helping Reed get Billings back because the faster they raise the money the more time I have to spend with Reed." I said hoping that helping would help.

"Yeah, I am pretty excited too; I kind of miss Taylor I wish she still went to Easton . But the fact that she is going to the parties and stuff makes me happy because I actually get to see her," He said smiling just thinking about her. They were a cute couple. They were both really smart and caring.

"Do you know why the building got torn down in the first place?" I asked. I had been curious. The girls claimed it was because of the people that came out of it but I didn't necessarily believe that because they would have torn it down after Ariana left not after the Sabine thing.

"Well the excuse is that the people that have come out of the house are crazy but I don't believe it. I think I heard my dad talking about it over break. I am pretty sure that it wasn't him who did it, it was whoever came before him that did it." Sawyer said. That actually makes sense Headmaster Cromwell had it out for Billings.

"Ok, I just want this to be over," I said looking down. I wanted to finally be able to spend time with Reed again. No stress no problems nothing.

"Well hopefully it will be, dad has been so stressed, coming to this school wasn't supposed to be so dramatic." Sawyer said. I laughed. I remembered when life was drama free. About the first week of school the year Reed got here. There was still Thomas but it was better. Thanksgiving break was pretty good that year too.

"Well I have an assignment I have to finish for a final grade thing." I explained.

"See ya later," Sawyer said walking away. He grabbed a book out of his bag ready to read it as soon as he got the chance.

I started walking to the art studio on the other side of campus. I had a final assignment to draw what meant most to me in the world. Most people drew pictures of friends, family or their girlfriends. At the time it was assigned Reed and I were broken up. I meant to draw a picture of a person, Ivy, at the time. A few weeks into it I had noticed I wasn't trying for anything in particular, subconsciously drawing what meant the absolute most to me. Two weeks into it the painting was unmistakably of Reed. I was so embarrassed that I hid the painting with various paintings I had started but not finished. I had started again this time painting something safer, my family. I tried about five different times but none of them looked good. This was my first time back in the studio since Reed and I had gotten back together, I was going to finish the painting of her.

Entering the studio I went to my canvas and grabbed some paints and the picture I started of Reed. It looked at it again. At the time is by far the best one I had ever started. It focused on her pure eyes and sweet smile. I looked at the painting and was unhappy with it. It didn't seem to do her justice. I figured I could start over, but this picture just had so much feeling in. The fact I started it while I didn't want anything to do with her meant this picture, if anything showed how much I loved her unconditionally.

"Hey, it's almost dinner time. You almost done?" I heard a familiar voice ask. It was Ivy. She took a few art classes with me.

"Hey, um yeah." I said. I looked at her and she studied the picture.

"That's really great, did you just start it?" She asked. I decided that I shouldn't tell her I started while we were dating. I nodded.

"Listen Josh, about everything that's going on I am sorry. I know I am being a mega bitch. I feel bad. I want to be friends with you and Reed. I don't know why I said it was yours." Ivy said. She looked down at her hands and I stayed silent.

"I guess I really don't deserve a response. Just please, I promise I will stop with this. Can we please be friends?" She asked. She was being sincere I could tell.

"One condition, you ever pull anything like this again, we are done being friends." I said totally serious.

"Deal, she said. So you wanna walk together to dinner?" She asked.

"I have to clean up so no thanks," I said smiling at her. She waved goodbye and I quickly put away my supplies. I didn't realize how long I had stared at the paintings for, but I wanted to go see Reed and sit with her at lunch secretly holding hands under the table, although it wouldn't really be a secret. I missed that way things were before.

Finishing up at the studio I rushed to dinner where students flooded into the dining hall. Walking in I saw Reed immediately at the table with some of the Billings girls. I waved immediately and Reed she spotted me and smiled. That was when I noticed another boy. Sandy hair muscular build and handsome face. He had his arm around her back slightly. I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Hey Josh, this is Jesse," Reed introduced us. I smiled and ignored his hand shake then thought better of it and introduced myself. Reed introduced me as her boyfriend.

I brushed her knee under the table and held her hand. She smiled at me and gave apologetic eyes.

Noelle walked up a few minutes later finally noticing the disturbance in our normal order. She asked and was answered.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, I had a text.

**Who is the new kid, he's cute…**

It was from Noelle, she was apparently as surprised and confused as I was.

**No idea and aren't you engaged and not supposed to be thinking other guys are cute…**

**Hey we are allowed to think other guys are hot…someone's jealous**

**Yeah, your point**

**Give him a chance, they are probably just friends. **

I nodded in her direction and she smirked at the boy. She went back to furiously typing something on her phone.

The rest of dinner went by quickly and quietly. I was just looking forward to my date with Reed, well not date but we were hanging out after dinner.

"So you want to hang out now?" I asked Reed hopefully.

"Definitely," She said smiling taking his hand ready to follow.

"Um Reed, you were supposed to be helping me get the books I need for our class assignments." Jesse said. I already didn't like him.

"Josh I am really sorry, I told Jesse I would help him. Rain check?" She asked. I frowned but I understood. He was a new student and needed to be guided.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." I said giving her a quick kiss.

"Love you," She said blushing. I smiled and turned to walk away.

I really didn't like this guy. I really didn't like him. I decided I had a few hours before I had to go to the dorms I mine as well go to the studio. On my way there I turned back to the dining hall to see Reed and Jesse walking really close to each other. He was staring at her and she was determined to get to the library. I decided I could use studying. I turned around and walked towards the library. It was then that I realized I probably shouldn't. I was spying and I wouldn't be that guy.

Ashamed with myself I bowed my head and went to Ketlar. Arriving at Ketlar I walked to my dorm and directly in Sawyer again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked noticing my head down low.

"The new student is this kid Jesse in your grade, Jesse, he needed a guide and they picked Reed." I said explaining.

"The problem?" Sawyer asked laughing at me.

"Noelle told me she thought he was hot." I said. It sounded stupid. I didn't want Reed spending time with Billings all the time much less another guy.

"Dude, it was Noelle, she was probably messing with you." Sawyer said. I was an idiot. She was definitely messing with me.

"I am definitely a gullible idiot." I said laughing at myself.

"Where is he rooming?" Sawyer asked.

"Somewhere here I assume." I said.

"So are you excited to be graduating soon?" Sawyer asked quickly changing the subject.

"Not really, I am so not ready to be moving on with my life. I don't even know what I want to do yet." I said honestly. It hadn't occurred to me that college meant the next level. I had to be a business man or something so keep my family's name going.

"Makes sense, I am really glad it's not my senior year yet, well I actually have homework I have been putting off so I guess I will see you later." Sawyer said. He was kind of a strange kid. He always cut conversations short.

I walked out into the common room and sat next to Trey on the couch. They were watching the hockey game on T.V. It was between the Pittsburgh Penguins and the Buffalo Sabres. Different shouts from different parts of the room shouted rooting for a certain team. I didn't really care personally.

"Hey man," Trey said looking away from the game.

"So do you know where a new kid would be rooming here, like is anyone like have room?" I asked. I sounded stupid.

"I think there is an open bed in the room next to ours. I am pretty sure Gage grossed out his last roommate." Trey said. He was right.

"Ok good to know." I said. He didn't ask questions.

"I'll catch you later." I said starting towards our room.

"Hey you're Josh right?" I heard someone ask. Turning around I saw him.

"Yeah," I said shortly. He didn't notice apparently.

"Could you show me where my room is?" He asked I nodded. I took the card he had in his hands.

_Room 2102_

That was Gage's room, room right next to my side of the room.

"This way," I said shortly again.

Leading him to the room he looked skeptically around the building as if he was better than it. I wondered if he knew what kind of money came from this school.

"Here you are, the messy side belongs to your roommate, Gage." I said walking away to my room.

"You are Reed's boyfriend," He said looking at me. I nodded.

"She's hot," He said. I wanted to punch him.

"I know, she's gorgeous." I replied thinking of her smile.

"I am sorry man, I didn't mean to ruin your date or whatever it was going to be." He said. I liked him a little bit better now.

"It's ok," I said.

"I will see you tomorrow I think." He said. I was reminded about how he would probably always be around.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

I ignored his wave and went into my room plopping down on the bed thinking of Reed. I knew what I was going to do with the picture. I knew how I was going to paint it to make it perfect.

**So what drama do you think should happen with Jesse?**

**Should someone else find out who he is? Who?**

**Review!**


	17. New Kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private…Kate Brian does.**

**Noelle POV**

I was starting to stress. Reed was too busy to focus. She had school, Josh, this new kid following her around like a lost puppy, and Billings.

I was texting away madly in History planning for the date auction tomorrow night. A week had gone by since New York and the date auction was coming together almost everything was planned out. I wanted us out of classes today but the headmaster wouldn't allow it. As if I hadn't already practically taken this course.

"Miss Lange would you like to join us in our discussion." Mr. Barber must have been the only history teacher at this school, I had him like all four years, and he was also the only teacher to ever take away phones.

"Actually Mr. Barber as much as I would love too I can't." I said smiling at him.

"Why would that be, are you deathly ill?" He asked sarcasm in his voice. He should know better.

"Actually, I am saving the money for this school that probably pays your salary. Now that you mention it I am feeling a little bit sick. I'll be at the nurse if you need me." I said smiling at him. As if there were anything he could do about it.

He was about to speak up when I grabbed my bags and slid out of the class room texting information on my phone. I decided I should get excluded from the rest of my classes.

"I am just feeling a little queasy if you wouldn't mind excusing me from my classes so I could rest in my room." I told the nurse faking a cough.

"Nice try Miss Lange." The old nurse said. I grabbed a fifty dollar bill out of my bag.

"But I just don't feel right," I said handing her the bill.

"Fine Miss Lange, miss your classes today, be sick, or plan for your fundraiser." The nurse said pushing back to money. I smiled in her direction.

"I don't respect the school for what they did to you girls." The nurse added as I moved out of the office.

Quickly moving to the small single I shared with Reed I heard the bell ring notifying me the next class would be starting shortly. Students started to fill the campus grounds as the last two periods of the day approached.

"Noelle, what are you doing?" Reed asked. We had the next class together but I was moving in the opposite direction.

"I'm sick *cough cough*." I said faking coughs. She laughed.

"Are you planning something?" Jesse asked. He reminded me of someone, his face was gorgeous and he was built quite well. I'm sure Hollis was not happy about him.

"Date auction, we need to raise like 15,000 dollars in the next two weeks.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Raise not give," Reed explained. He nodded.

"Weird, why do this all for a stupid house?" Jesse asked. He asked too many questions it was annoying. Reed laughed.

"See you later Reed," I said hanging back just to hear what she would say next.

"I've explained it five times; you need to stop asking that question." Reed said still laughing. I straightened my white jacket and headed back to our room.

I would get things ready for us to go right away tomorrow. I subconsciously walked to Billings and I realized I must've looked like an idiot. I looked up and made I mental note to come up with an explanation if anyone asked. I turned around and almost walked right into someone. Who though, the second bell already rang.

"Ow," I said biting my tongue. I really had to pay more attention.

"Hey," I heard that voice. I smiled all over and looked up to Dash and gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I thought he was coming over tomorrow morning.

"I was going to get some things to surprise you for after classes today but then I saw you roaming campus and decided to sneak up on you instead but then you turned klutzy." Dash teased. I felt I blush rising along my neck and cheeks.

"The thought was sweet," I said. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. I admired the ring on my finger.

"You can help now too," I smiled taking his hand and leading him back to my dorm.

I wish I had known he was coming. I would have worn something different. I mean I looked pretty good, dark wash skinny jeans, a turquoise sparkly tank top, and a white jacket. I would have maybe worn one of my flattering sweater dresses or something.

"You look great," Dash said looking at me as if he was reading my mind. I blushed again. How did I get so lucky? Oh yeah I was gorgeous, popular, and I knew how to flirt.

"Thanks," I smiled. I led Dash up to my room and he laughed when he saw the size of the room.

"Wow," He said and I nodded. I grabbed a few folders off of our desks and brought them out of the closet of a room down to the Pemberly common room.

"So what am I helping with?" Dash asked walking over to the couch I was sitting on and sitting next to me.

"Well you could…" I started to say before Dash kindly interrupted me with a kiss. The kiss deepened quickly and soon enough we were making out.

"Did that help," He asked finally pulling away.

I nodded and kissed him quickly again. We ended up filling out a few things of paperwork to finalize things but then classes were over and people were coming back.

"Hey Dash," Reed said entering the room. They were friends and I came to terms with it, not being jealous anymore.

Jesse followed directly behind Reed and Dash looked confused I just shook my head.

"Where's Josh?" Dash asked her.

"On his way," She smiled thinking about him.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked kind of snappily.

"Um her fiancée," Dash replied. Jesse made an O with his mouth and settled into the seat right next to Reed.

"Dash I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" I heard Josh's voice from behind me. Yay a party, just what I wanted.

"I came early," He answered as Josh walked in. Josh looked at the two person couch Reed was on with Jesse. He decided on the floor in front of Reed would be a good spot.

"I'm sorry are you?" Dash asked Jesse.

"I am M-Jesse Briant. I am new here and Reed is my guide." Jesse explained playfully pushing Reed's arm. She laughed and Josh looked angry. I held a snicker. Hollis was always so jealous.

"Hi M-Jesse," Dash said noticing the weird thing the kid did sometimes.

Reed's eyes darted from Jesse to Dash then she shook her head and put her hands on Josh's back.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Reed asked looking for work.

"We actually finished all of the work we needed to do so just go to dinner and hang out." I answered smiling for once in like a full week.

"That's a change," Reed said sighing.

"Hey," I heard someone shout from behind me.

"Ki," Reed exclaimed getting up. I got up with her and walked over to greet Kiran and Taylor who had just arrived.

"Tay," I said smiling giving her a light hug, I gave Kiran one too.

"Hey, Dash, Josh, new kid?" Kiran said. I looked to Jesse and he looked up to see who it was. He turned his head away when he saw Kiran. A lot of guys had that reaction though. He looked scared more than anything,

"Reed can I talk to you?" Jesse asked. She looked at him sighed and followed. Josh got up and looked over angrily taking the chair next to the couch.

Reed brought Jesse back over right over to Kiran and Taylor.

"This is Jesse Briant and new student." Reed said rolling her eyes.

"I'm Taylor," She said offering her hand, he accepted it.

"I'm Kiran," She said looking him up and down.

"Hello," He said averting her gaze.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" Kiran asked.

"No, I would remember such a beautiful face." Jesse said trying to be charming. It was fake but it worked. Kiran shrugged and smiled walking over to our crowd of people.

"Tiff is on her way," Taylor said reading her phone screen. Cool we can just plan tomorrow and relax.

"Then it is party time," Kiran said, I smiled.

"I was thinking a fat Phoebe party," Taylor said and I laughed.

"I thought that was a girl's only thing." Reed said. I smirked and nodded my head.

"It is, something tells me Taylor is trying to send us a message," Noelle said. Taylor blushed.

"I just wasn't thinking actually, parties are far more fun with guys." Taylor said.

"Speaking of boys, where is Sawyer?" I asked.

"Reading or something, said he would be here soon." Taylor said.

"I feel like the only loser with no boyfriend." Kiran pouted crossing he arms. I laughed at her. She had on again off again boyfriends, but nothing ever seemed to be serious.

"How about I tell Gage to come or maybe Graham, you guys looked pretty comfortable in St. Barths." Reed suggested. Kiran frowned at the thought and shook her head.

"Please Gage wishes he could have me." Kiran said putting her nose up.

"Actually he is busy with Ivy," I said. They hadn't stopped arguing since Ivy came out with being pregnant.

Kiran frowned and sat down on the ground. Reed had made her way over to Josh's chair and sat on his lap. I went back to Dash and Taylor stood waiting for Sawyer.

"Hey babe," Taylor said when he finally did arrive. They shared a quick kiss and they took the seats on the double couch Taylor leaning her head on Sawyer's shoulder. They were so cute with each other. Jesse stood awkwardly in the corner of the room before he came sat near Kiran.

"So new kid, do you have a girlfriend?" Kiran asked.

"It's Jesse and no I don't." He said. Wow, no guy ever corrected Kiran.

"Well Jesse I was just asking." Kiran said snapping back at him.

He raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"You know you remind me of my ex. I date this kid Mark once, he was shallow and he didn't appreciate me." Kiran whined. Jesse's face twisted slightly. Reed snickered.

"Poor Kiran, what did you do, cheat?" Taylor joked.

"Kind of, I mean it was right before we went for Christmas break and I was hoping on winning the Upton Game so I told him we needed a break." Kiran said regretting it. Reed smiled a little bit.

"So, are you mad that you aren't with him anymore?" Reed asked. She earned a glare from Jesse and Kiran.

"Well, I don't know I mean he could be sweet but the night I told him I wanted a break he was all over this other girl so you know I didn't feel like I needed him anymore." Kiran said. She had guy issues.

"Well screw him," I said trying to cheer my friend up. Taylor and Reed both nodded and Jesse looked down. Weird, I wondered what his deal was.

"So since I am new does anyone want to tell me why people said I was crazy for coming to Easton? Who were the people they closed your house for?" Jesse asked. Sour topic.

"Crazy people," Josh said plain and simple. He never liked Billings.

"Jealous people," Dash added.

"Arianna Osgood, her crazy sister Sabine Dulac that no one knew she had." Taylor added. Reeds eyes looked down and she held Josh's hand.

"They had one thing in common," I said.

"What was that?" Jesse asked. She hadn't told him? I thought she would have.

"They wanted me gone, dead." Reed said it plain and simple. Like it was so common, no unusual.

"Oh, I am sorry; I didn't mean to bring up any sour topics." Jesse said seeing Reed's face. It was just sad.

"So," I said trying to change the subject. Everyone was awkwardly silent suddenly.

"How about this weather?" Dash asked. Such a generic topic.

I slapped him in the knee and laughed at his lame attempt to change the subject.

I leaned into his chest and took in his smell. The Dash smell that was so familiar and so comforting. I smiled and watched more small conversation take place. That was all that the night consisted of. Talking about tests and quizzes and assignments.

After a couple hours of talking about nothing the groups started to disappear one by one. Taylor and Kiran were crashing at a nearby hotel. Taylor walked Sawyer back to his dorm since he couldn't walk her to the hotel. Josh walked with Reed and Jesse, which he probably wasn't happy about. Tiffany had shown up late but left shortly afterward. Everyone else had filtered out, Reed hadn't returned yet. She was probably with Josh. I lifted my head from Dash's chest at one point and gave him a quick kiss before he went to his hotel.

"Goodnight Noe," He said using the nickname I allowed only him to use.

"Night Dash," I said. He smiled and walked out of Pemberly. I slowly made my way up to my room smiling. I was excited for tomorrow. I got to look gorgeous and feel gorgeous while boys threw money at me.

Opening my door I nearly had a heart attack. Ivy was sitting at my desk obviously waiting for us to arrive.

"What the hell are you doing here," I said I could feel venom seeping through in my words. I was just so happy and she had to ruin it.

"Who?" I heard Reed's voice from behind me.

"Me," Ivy said ice in her voice.

"What?" I asked again.

"I just wanted to apologize. I was way out of line. I am really sorry I was just jealous. Friends?" Ivy asked. I didn't know whether or not to believe her peace offering.

"Sure," Reed said shaking her hand a skeptical look on her face. I took a deep breath and walked past Ivy.

"I'll give you not enemies." I said. I was not going to be her friend.

"I'll take it." Ivy said smiling. I sensed it being fake but I couldn't tell whether or not Reed was seeing through it or just relived that there wouldn't be drama anymore. She was getting harder and harder to read and that meant that I was losing my touch. I really needed to fix it and fast.

**How did you like this chapter? **

**What do you think will happen between Josh, Reed, and Jesse?**

**How about Kiran and Jesse/Mark?**

**I just realized that this and I accidently posted things out of order**** but I fixed it**

**Review! **


	18. Let the Auction Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does.**

**Reed POV**

Classes had finally ended on Friday. The week had gone by so slowly. We had planned and planned. I spent the time I didn't in class teaching Jesse how to deal with real kids. Not that Easton kids were typical kids. In the common room in Pemberly I expected to see a stressed out Noelle with loads of paperwork.

"So the classes here don't care if you aren't caught up or new, they pick on you right away especially Mr. Barber." Jesse said. I remembered my first class of his. Embarrassing and awful and he didn't care.

"No they don't, especially not him." I said. I laughed at Jesse's lame attempt at a first week of school. He was obviously used to people falling head over heels to help him. He kept flashing smiles in people direction expecting them to fall all over him. Mr. Barber had asked him a question that I didn't know if anyone knew the answer to. Jesse gave his opinion and earned a detention.

The classes also seemed a little difficult. He wasn't used to our writing assignments or the types of quizzes we received. The questions and discussions were quite advanced.

"I don't like high school." He said looking down frowning slightly.

"Don't worry, you fit in with everyone else superstar, no one likes high school." I laughed.

"Why do you have to call me superstar?" He asked.

"Why does it annoy you?" I teased. He wasn't that bad after I got to know him. Noelle must've thought he followed me like a lost puppy but I was the only one who knew who he was.

"Kind of," He said his face showing sadness. He wasn't used to being treated like a normal person.

"Hey my nickname was glass licker, enjoy superstar." I pointed out remembering the childish nickname Noelle always used, at first it was in a nasty way but then it turned into friendly banter.

"Glass licker? What did you do to deserve that?" He asked suddenly amused as if it were some dark and dirty secret.

"It's a long story I don't feel like telling." I said blowing it off as we entered Pemberly. Instead of what I thought I would see I saw Noelle smiling calmly leaning onto Dash's shoulder.

"Hey Dash," I said, we resolve our awkwardness and were friends again after the incident at the legacy.

"Where's Josh?" Dash asked.

"On his way," I smiled thinking about him. He seemed distant this last week.

"Who are you?" Jesse asked kind of snappily. I smirked at it.

"Um her fiancée," Dash replied. Jesse made an O with his mouth and settled into the seat right next to me. It must have looked strange.

"Dash I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" I heard Josh's ring. My face immediately lifted as Josh found his way to me.

"I came early," He answered as Josh looked between me and Jesse. He took a deep breath that only I noticed and sat down in front of me

"I'm sorry are you?" Dash asked Jesse.

"I am M-Jesse Briant. I am new here and Reed is my guide." Jesse explained playfully pushing my arm. I laughed slightly trying to make it less awkward. Josh flinched slightly still. I put my hand on his back and rubbed it for him, he seemed to loosen up a bit.

In a short time Kiran and Taylor arrived and we said our hellos. Jesse suddenly pulled me into a corner where no one else could here.

"What?" I asked he was usually chill.

"What the hell is Kiran Hayes doing here?" He asked. He knew her?

"How the hell do you know her and she is one of my best friends, she used to go here until…never mind. Why is it important?" I asked confused.

"Well we used to date and I don't mean a couple of years ago I mean a couple of weeks ago." Jesse said I smiled. Kiran always had the looks to get anyone apparently.

"She probably won't put it together. Don't stress," I said.

"I'm not worried about her, I am worried about me. I never got over her." I looked over to Kiran oblivious to everything.

"Ok well don't worry and can we please go back there now because Josh is starting to glare at both of us and then Noelle is going to ask questions and we don't want that." I said. Jesse eyed me warily but I ignored him and introduced him to Kiran and Taylor.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" Kiran asked after I introduced them. I looked down. He was an actor he could come up with something.

"No, I would remember such a beautiful face." He said. Wow he was not a good actor he sounded bitter and fake. I hid a laugh under my breath but it was enough for Kiran. She shrugged and walked away.

As the time passed more and more people came. Sawyer arrived and I made my way over sitting on Josh's lap. We talked about a couple different things.

"You know you remind me of my ex. I date this kid Mark once, he was shallow and he didn't appreciate me." Kiran whined. Jesse's face twisted slightly. I snickered under my breath. No one else would understand.

"Poor Kiran, what did you do, cheat?" Taylor joked.

"Kind of, I mean it was right before we went for Christmas break and I was hoping on winning the Upton Game so I told him we needed a break." Kiran said regretting it. I smiled. No one really won the Upton Game…too many people were trying to kill me.

"So, are you mad that you aren't with him anymore?" I asked just trying to understand…and make Jesse squirm for hitting on me the first night here.

"Well, I don't know I mean he could be sweet but the night I told him I wanted a break he was all over this other girl so you know I didn't feel like I needed him anymore." Kiran said. She had guy issues.

"Well screw him," Noelle said trying to cheer my friend up. Taylor and I both nodded and Jesse looked down. When he looked up there was another glare in my direction.

Somehow topics changed to Sabine and Ariana. Who they were and what they were.

"They both wanted me dead," I said flatly when he asked what the one thing the psycho sisters had in common was. After that more small talk that was unnecessary.

"Hey Josh, I'm sorry I haven't been able to spend much time with you," I said whispering in Josh's ear.

"It's ok, I know you have Billings and guiding duties, I just come in third." Josh said looking kind of upset.

"Josh, you know that's not true. Billings is crazy, but Noelle would be insane if I didn't help, and the guide thing, I talked to Hathaway and if I continue to be his guide and his friend I take away any community service we have to do for Billings which simply means it will be back sooner and I will have time for you sooner." I said giving him the whole explanation.

He smiled at me but it didn't look confident. Everyone at this point was starting to leave.

"Let's go," I whispered in Josh's ear. He smiled and nodded. I stood up and took his hand and we exited Pemberly. Jesse followed behind.

"Does he ever go away?" Josh asked quietly. I smack him lightly and shook my head.

"So what have you been up to all week?" I asked. He put a grin on, must be something good.

"You'll see on our date night. I have to talk to you though." Josh said his smile faded slightly.

"About what?" I groaned we'd had enough of that.

"Ivy, she came to talk to me the other day about being friends. She apologized for everything and it really seemed sincere." Josh said. My face fell more than a little this time. He gave in that easily.

"Josh," I took a deep breath, "if you could forgive her I can too I guess. The next time she pulls anything though," I warned him.

"Don't worry I gave her the same speech." Josh said smiling down at me. I took another deep breath and moved closer to his side. We made our way up to Josh's room. Trey was out for the night so I snuck in to hang out a little bit.

"So, since we haven't been able to hang out I was thinking I could make it up to you." I said biting my bottom lip.

"Oh I suppose you could." Josh said smiling at me. I walked up to him and gave him a simple kiss on the lips. The kiss deepened quickly and then we were making out. About ten minutes of kissing I pulled back and hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much Josh," I said I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I missed you too, so much like more than you could ever imagine." Josh said. I laughed at his goody smile.

"Goodnight Josh," I said. He smiled at me and gave me a peck on the lips. I left his room feeling giddy with butterflies filling my stomach.

"Reed," I heard and then my arm was pulled to the side.

"Oof, what?" I asked meeting Jesse's gaze.

"Why did you encourage Kiran?" He asked angrily Geez, he was mad.

"It was just to get to know you better." I lied slightly.

He looked at me skeptically. And turned his head away giving me a sorrowful look that made me feel slightly guilty.

"Sorry ok, I have to go, I have to sleep well so I can look good tomorrow." I explained and he nodded. He entered his room his nose wrinkled at Gages dirtiness.

I walked back to Pemberly only to find Ivy in my room giving some sorry speech.

"Sure," I answered. I was tired and I wanted to sleep and I didn't care. Noelle looked at me trying to read me. I had no emotion on my face, just exhaustion.

I woke up in the morning remembering that today was finally the day of the date auction. I had to get ready to go and I didn't care what Noelle suggested I was wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt there. I was going to be in a tight uncomfortable dress all day.

"Reed are you ready to go?" Noelle asked as I got back in our room after my shower. I had my hair up in a high bun and I wore my Pink brand sweat suit.

"Yes," I said expecting to see Noelle in something remotely comfortable. I was wrong. She wore grey wool tights with a black skirt and a pink sweater. Her black heels were high and her hair was perfect as always and her makeup was done.

"Grab your things," Noelle ordered. Our dresses had already been shipped to New York where the auction would be held.

"I thought we were going there to be made up, why look perfect now?" I asked. Making fun a little bit.

"Well Dash, Josh, and Sawyer are all coming right with us and the other girls boyfriends are going in their cars, I wanted to look good." Noelle said noticing I didn't feel the same way when she looked at me. I thought I looked ok. My sweatpants were rolled and my sweat shirt and the tank top ender it were short. There was in inch of skin showing.

"Well then, maybe I should change." I joked, we were already running late.

"Is Jesse coming with us because he could be Kiran's limo buddy?" Noelle suggested. I laughed at the thought.

"Yes he is coming." I answered her thinking of Jesse and Kiran. She pissed him off.

"Why does he follow you around? Are you cheating?" She asked as if she had figured it out.

"No and stop it, he follows me because he had to the first few days and didn't make any other friends." I answered.

"I don't believe you Reed. You may not be cheating but that boy is way too good looking to be following you like a puppy at all times." Noelle accused.

"Noelle can we talk about this later?" I asked her. I looked directly into her eyes and she stared right back at mine. I begged that we could forget about it.

"Let's go," Noelle said still staring into my eyes. I thanked her for letting it go but I knew it wasn't going to be the end of it.

I followed her out of the room in hopes that Kiran and Taylor had chosen something more like what I wore. Kiran was wearing something similar to Noelle, Taylor something similar to me. I spotted Josh by one limo and other girls by other limos. I walked towards him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey," I smiled. He looked down into my eyes and smiled at me. Jesse wasn't here yet.

"Hey guys," I heard his voice from behind and I smiled.

Josh rolled his eyes and put on a fake smile.

"Oh look the puppy has arrived," Noelle teased him. They were trying to get to know him better.

"Bite me," He snapped right back. She nodded approvingly. He looked annoying preppy, and annoyingly hot. He had khaki's on with a red shirt. He had a long black jacket on and he had grabbed a coffee. I turned back to Josh, who was still glaring in his direction.

"Stop," I warned. He looked down at me and smiled again.

We climbed into the limo. Taylor was next to Sawyer. Dash was next to Sawyer and Noelle next to Dash. Josh was sitting next to me and I was in between Josh and Jesse. Kiran was on the other side of Jesse wrinkling his nose.

The ride to NYC was uncomfortable. I leaned my head on Josh's shoulder but I couldn't help but notice Jesse's leg brushing against mine unnecessarily.

"Finally we are here," I said my eyes wide open. We emptied out of the limos. The guys went down to the bar to get a few drinks at the hotel we were hosting to event at. We were in the penthouse getting ready. It didn't take too long for everyone to get dressed; it was everything else that took forever.

I was in my poly charmeuse royal blue dress with a sexy low back adorned with crystals and sequins. The material slid on my skin and looked perfect. A slit up my leg added the sexy aspect. There was a slight train in the back. The dress was gorgeous and accented my curves and my skin tones perfectly. I slipped on my royal blue four inch heels so I could get used to them.

Noelle stepped out in her dress. She looked great in a tight black dress. There was a slit up her leg. A sheer whit fabric wrapped around and met in metal circles in three belt type places along the dress. There were halter straps of the same material. Off the halter back a long strand of the material led down and attached to a small train on her back.

"Hair time," Kiran sang. I rolled my eyes as some well known hair stylist put my hair in a curly up do.

Four hours later the auction was starting, I looked gorgeous along with all the other Billings girls. Everyone looked fantastic and there was a huge crowd outside. We hoped to raise 10,000 dollars and the other parties would easily make up the rest.

"Ok," I stood on the edge of the stage. Each girl would take a turn introducing a girl, after you were introduced and big on, you introduced the next girl. I volunteered to speak first, which meant being bid on last.

"Welcome to the Billings date auction. Our house was taken from us with no warning, and we are here to help bring it back. Thank you all for coming and I hope you have fun and enjoy the auction. First up we have Kiki," I said turning to find Kiki sporting a hot pink dress with craziness everywhere.

"100," Someone shouted from the back. Kiki swung her hips and smiled.

"150," someone else shouted.

"250," I third voice shouted. Kiki smiled happily.

"500," a voice sounded. She looked shocked that was quite a jump.

"Going once," I began.

"550," The first voice called again. I smiled. This was going well.

"750," The fourth voice shouted.

"Going once, going twice, sold to number 371." I said looking at the sign that was held up. I couldn't recognize the voice but Kiki blew them a kiss and took the microphone.

"Good job," I whispered and she smiled.

**I will do more of the auction in Noelle's POV and maybe the end in Reed's POV.**

**I have the auction dresses for Noelle, Taylor, Kiran, Tiffany, and Reed on my profile as well as the date dresses for most of the girls. **

**Reviews please!**


	19. Bidder Say What?

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private, not me.**

**Noelle POV**

The auction was going great so far. Everyone was making so much money. I watched from the side.

"900 going once, going twice, sold." Vienna cheered as Taylor got a great bid from Sawyer. She smiled brightly. I was keeping track that brought us up to 6,600 dollars. We were almost to our goal.

"Next we have the ever popular Kiran Hayes, now boys she is a super model!" Taylor said excitedly as Kiran walked out on the stage in her sexy dress. She smiled and boy's eyes widened.

"500," an offer came right away. Taylor smiled and Kiran twirled shaking her hips flirtatiously.

"700," Another guy shouted. Kiran smiled again.

"900," The first voice offered. People went silent and Kiran smiled more.

"Going once, going twice sold to number 506." Taylor smiled and then she giggled.

"Graham just totally bought a date with Kiran," I laughed. She used to like him but was kind of way over it. 7,500 dollars.

"Ok, that was very generous. Next up we have Tiffany." Kiran said looking slightly irritated. Tiffany walked out in her bright orange dress and smiled.

"250," A voice shouted.

"400," Another one shouted.

"500" Another voice shouted.

"1,000" Someone in the back shouted. Tiffany's jaw dropped along with everyone else.

"Going once, going twice, sold to…Gage?" Kiran said not speaking the number. Confusion struck everyone's face. Tiffany didn't look too pleased but she accepted it. 8,500 dollars. I was up next.

"The ever popular Noelle Lange gentlemen." Tiffany shouted. I walked out onto the runway and smiled swinging my hips and twirling using my curves to my advantage.

"400," Dash shouted I smiled and swung my hips some more.

"700," Another voice echoed. Started

"900," Dash shouted. Tiffany quickly the ending of me.

"Going once, going twice, sold," She rushed. I was engaged. 9,400 dollars.

"Ok for our last person of the night Reed Brennan gentlemen." I announced. Reed walked out owning her dress looking like a supermodel.

"500," Josh said right away. Reed smiled at him.

"750," I heard. It was Jesse. Uh oh.

"900," Josh said straightening up. Reed looked worried.

"1, 000," Jesse said now Josh's eyes looked angry.

"1,500." Josh yelled hopefully.

"3,000" Jesse said. Reed looked scared. Josh looked pissed. He couldn't spend more than 2,000. I remembered Reed being glad he was given a limit because if not things would have gotten messy. She didn't look to glad now.

"G-going once, g-going twice, s-sold." I said shocked. Everyone looked around shocked and surprised. What kind of money did this guy have? 12,400 dollars. More than we thought we would get but there wasn't much cheering.

"Thank you everyone for coming and bidding tonight. Stay and have fun." I tried to say happily. Reed ran off the stage and Josh made his way back.

"Reed?" I asked. She looked panicked.

"Reed," Josh said.

"I-I-I'm sorry I don't know what happened." She said. Josh looked pissed.

"Hey, she said. She took his arm and walked him away.

"What happened?" Dash asked.

"I have no idea but that kid must have a death wish." I said. This kid was stupid.

"Josh, please don't hurt the kid." Reed begged. He nodded his head and took a deep breath.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and she smiled he looked less tense.

"Hey Dash, do you want to go get a drink?" Josh asked. He nodded and they walked away.

"Reed what the fricken hell." I yelled. She closed her eyes and opened them.

"I honest to god don't know." She said, she was telling the truth. I could tell.

"Reed you aren't being totally honest with me. There is something about this kid, something different. He isn't a usual rich kid and it isn't his family that has money." I said. I checked.

She took a deep breath and pulled me into a bathroom. She checked to make sure no one was there and made sure no one could hear us.

"Ohmygod, are you prego? With his kid?" I scream asked and Reed looked at me giving me a death glare.

"No I wouldn't cheat on Josh." She said pissed. What could it be?

"Well then what is it?" I asked. She looked up and down then sighed.

"He isn't who he says he is. He isn't who I say he is." She said thinking about it.

"Well then who the hell…wait his family doesn't have money he has to be famous." I said putting it together proudly.

"Well then since I technically didn't say anything to you yes the famous sandy hair and green eyes," She hinted. Who?

"Mark Colby that was why he freaked when he saw Kiran, that is the Mark Kiran dated. Oh my gosh you are hiding his secret." I accused.

"I had no choice. Double H made me." She said. She looked down feeling bad.

"I can't wait to," I started.

"You can't tell anyone." She threatened.

"I was going to say make him squirm in the limo ride home but now I am thinking that he shouldn't go in our limo." I thought.

"Oh we will make him squirm just not right now." Reed said smiling for once. We came out of the bathroom to Josh and Dash with drinks for us.

"Hey babe," I said walking up to him. "Let's give them a minute," I suggested pulling Dash away. Reed gave me a look. So I knew that Jesse was actually one of the most popular actors of our time, not to mention one of the hottest. He had a thing for Reed and he out bid Josh. This was going to be interesting.

"What happened like I was shocked?" Dash said. I smiled. I took a deep breath, which wasn't easy in my dress, and smiled.

"I don't know, I mean maybe he needed a fake girlfriend for something." I suggested. I wondered if that was it or if he was a total ass who didn't like being told no.

"Or maybe he is a guy and he thought Reed was hot." Dash suggested. I gave him a look. "I mean a guy who isn't engaged to a drop dead gorgeous girl who they love with all of their heart." Dash said giving me the same look back.

"She does look good tonight doesn't she?" I said peering over to her and Josh they were laughing about something with Sawyer and Taylor.

"I'm sure he just wanted to get a boosting in popularity," Kiran said jealously.

"What's your deal? Are you mad that no one bid three hundred dollars on you?" I teased.

"I'm not even in Billings anymore so no, I mean I care but no that's not it. It's just Jesse is hot and you can't deny it. Thomas was hot, Upton is hot, and Hollis is hot." Kiran said looking over to Reed and Josh who were leaning on each other.

"Your point, I mean come one every guy you date is hot. Graham has good looks Ki and apparently an eye for you. Go for it." I pushed her.

"Why does Reed always get the hot guys?" Kiran asked. She was drunk.

"Ki, you are a model. Get over it." I said trying to get her out of her grumpy drunk stage.

"When did he build up the nerve to bid 3,000 dollars on a girl who was obviously taken?" Kiran asked sobering up a bit.

"I have no idea but that boy has nerve." I said.

"Too bad we already bought our date dresses and have them displayed on the posters or else Reed could have gotten an ugly dress," Kiran said.

"Ki she came to Easton in a hoody and jeans. Thomas and Josh both still wanted her. She came to St. Barths with very few new clothes, Upton wanted her still. Do you really think that an ugly dress would make this guy like her any less?" I asked. She had something that attracted guys.

"I want a boy," Kiran pouted.

I took a deep breath and pulled Kiran's arm. I dragged her through the crowd and up to Graham. He was talking to some of the guys who went to Easton. He looked at her up close and did a double take.

"Oh Kiran, you look really um really good." He said the eyes practically popping out of his head. I laughed a little.

"See Ki, you have a guy." I said she looked up. Graham looked pretty good tonight I would admit. He ditched his friends to talk to her.

"Noelle," I heard my name. Who the hell else needed me keeping me from Dash?

I turned to a sandy head and blue eyes. Jesse or Mark or whoever he was needed me.

"What do you want new kid?" I asked. I almost said superstar but thought better of it. Reed told me I wasn't supposed to know.

"I want to know why everyone at this party is looking at me like I am crazy." He said. He really didn't know.

"Well the guy's are looking at you because you out bid Josh, Reed's boyfriend. Any Billings girls are looking at you because well you out bid Josh. Any single girl is looking at you because I won't lie, you're hot. This is high school and there are quite a few girls who are jealous of Reed."I said plain and simple. It was the truth after all.

"Ok, well I didn't mean to make things awkward with Josh; I just needed Reed for…" He was about to say something but then he didn't.

"For what," I asked suddenly intrigued.

"Nothing," He said looking away. I thought about telling him I knew his secret but I decided against it.

"So why not someone else like maybe Kiran?" I asked. Now was the time where I got to tease him and make him squirm.

"Because she seemed…shallow." He said. He so wasn't thinking shallow.

"Oh, ok, you know she was jealous that you spent that much on Reed." I said. He smirked slightly.

"G-oh well I don't know why she is jealous I mean I probably have had no affect in her life what so ever." He said bitterly.

"I wonder why you remind her of that Mark kid though, I mean he sounds like a jerk." I said playing with him some more.

"Maybe she was exaggerating." He accused. I laughed.

"Do you know him, I mean you sound awfully defensive," I was so getting to him. I wish Reed could see because this was great.

"Maybe I just don't like how every guy falls down for the model. I need to explain something to Reed…alone. Where is she?" He asked. Boy had nerve.

"You might not want to ask Josh for that right now." I said. Reed and Josh were coming over to me with Dash. "She is however right behind you, too bad Josh is there too.

"I really don't want to come between them Noelle. I have to go because I do kind of like my face the way it is." He said walking away. He was a diva.

"What did he want?" Josh asked stiffly.

"Josh," Reed scolded. Dash came over to me and we went to a table for four.

"He wanted to say he didn't want to come between you two. He said he needed to talk to Reed. Then I asked him why he didn't bid on Kiran and if he knew that Mark kid." I said Reed held back a laugh and I smiled proudly.

"Ok so was Mark famous or not? I am like really curious." Dash said. Reed smirked again.

"Yeah, he was. Mark Colby," Kiran said pulling up two chairs, one for her and one for Graham.

"How the hell did you meet Mark Colby?" Reed asked pretending she didn't know what a diva he was.

"We met at a magazine thing, he was good looking and he made me melt with this one look he gave me. He seemed sweet but well, he wasn't." Kiran said. I noticed her holding hands with Graham under the table.

"Well then he doesn't deserve you. Hey Graham why don't you come home in our limo. I think Jesse should go in yours." I suggested. I saw a thankful look on Reed's face.

"I think that is the best idea I have heard all night." Josh said. Reed was leaning her head on his shoulder. I hoped that this wouldn't break them. She looked happy and he looked happy. Everyone was happy…well except Jesse or Mark or whoever the hell he was.

**So what did you think of the auction?**

**Did you see Jesse bidding on Reed?**

**What do you think will happen between Josh and Reed? Josh and Jesse? Kiran and Jesse?**

**Reviews are always helpful!**


	20. A Premier Plan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private Kate Brian does.**

**A/N I realized I had to explain what the winning at the date auction was. Each of the girls planned out a date in advance and as a fundraiser the guys will bid on them and go on a date. Nothing more is expected unless it's a case like Noelle and Dash where they are dating. **

**Reed POV**

"3,000" I heard Jesse yell. I looked at Josh. His eyes went wide and he looked pissed. I stopped swinging my hips and just stood there.

"G-going once, g-going twice, s-sold." Noelle said looking at me. I ran directly behind the runway we had used. I couldn't breathe. Jesse bid on me why the hell did he think it was ok to bid on me.

"Reed?" Noelle asked having already interrogated me.

"Reed," Josh said. He looked pissed. My eyes pleaded with his.

"I-I-I'm sorry I don't know what happened." I stammered. I was kind of pissed.

I hadn't seen the look Josh had on his face since that night at the legacy, hopefully this time he would not channel his anger on me.

"Hey," I said in a calming voice and I took his arm leading him over away from Noelle.

"What the hell Reed?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I have no idea what in the world made him think that, that was ok." I said looking down.

"This isn't even fair. I wanna kill him. We just got back together and I don't even get the date next weekend." Josh said suddenly jealous.

"Hey, he gets one date and one date only. You get unlimited amounts of dates." I said trying to remind him that I was his.

"Ok, that makes it better," Josh said. He took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Josh please don't hurt the kid," I begged. He looked down at my eyes. He took a breath and nodded. I gave him a quick kiss and held his hand.

In no amount of time I was dragging Noelle into the bathroom because she would find out anyway.

"Ohmygod, are you prego? With his kid?" She scream asked. I gave her a death glare.

"No I wouldn't cheat on Josh." I said pissed.

"Well then what is it?" She asked. I looked up and down then sighed.

"He isn't who he says he is. He isn't who I say he is." I said thinking about it.

"Well then who the hell…wait his family doesn't have money he has to be famous." She said putting it together proudly.

"Well then since I technically didn't say anything to you yes the famous sandy hair and green eyes," I hinted.

"Mark Colby that was why he freaked when he saw Kiran, that is the Mark Kiran dated. Oh my gosh you are hiding his secret." She accused after thinking for a minute.

She went on gushing about telling someone. I swore her to secrecy and she agreed. The rest of the night flew by. I stayed by Josh's side, and as far away from Jesse as possible. I guess Noelle had made him squirm quite a bit.

By the time we got in the limo, Jesse was smart enough to go in another one. He decided to go with Vienna and London who had been all over him. It was a normal option I guess. The limo ride home was silent. Kiran seemed to be happy hanging out with Graham. Her head was on his shoulder and she was peacefully sleeping. Sawyer was teasing him, payback obviously. I rested my head on Josh's shoulder and he slung his arm over my back.

I woke up early the next morning, something about someone that wasn't my boyfriends spending 3,000 just to go on a date with me kept me from sleeping. I took a deep breath and picked out some of the clothes Kiran had given me.

I jumped in the shower feeling like getting dresses and doing more of nothing. I got out of the shower and straightened my hair. I had thick black tights and a red skirt with a black sweater. I put on a pair of black flats.

"You're up early," Noelle said when I came back into our room.

"Couldn't sleep," I replied getting my make up bag out. I started applying makeup when she started talking again.

"So did I dream that Jesse isn't," She started and I nodded knowing where it was going.

"You look nice," She said looking at my outfit.

"Well to be honest I need to go make sure that Josh isn't made at me." I said looking down.

"Oh please he isn't mad at you." She said. He was mad at Jesse.

I grabbed my black coat and the gloves Kiran had gotten me for Christmas. I decided to be snowing again today.

I waved to Noelle and started out of Pemberly. I texted Josh and he didn't reply. He was probably still asleep or in the shower. I surprise visit couldn't hurt.

I ran up the steps to Ketlar sneaking past the dorm adviser with ease having done it so many times before.

"Get out," I heard him say. Trey wasn't in there. He and Astrid had stayed in New York for the day.

I opened the door only to find Josh in the room in his towel, having just stepped out of the shower. Ivy was sitting on his bed.

"This is what you meant by you were friends again." I said. I couldn't breathe.

"Reed," He said noticing what it looked like, what it was.

"Reed listen to me." He shouted. I was down the hall. He couldn't chase me, he was in a towel. Tears streamed down my face. I forgot whether I put on water proof mascara or not. I probably looked like a raccoon but I didn't care.

"Reed," I heard Jesse. He was again, annoyingly good looking with his preppy wardrobe. He had a coffee in his hand. I was out of Ketlar and in the quad.

I looked at Ketlar. Ivy stomped out of the building and I cried.

He dragged me through the quad until we were in an area that wasn't where everyone could see us.

"Is this because I bid on you, because I swear I have an explanation." Jesse said looking terrible.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm not really sure." I said still crying. I wiped my eyes dry and looked at Jesse.

His sandy hair made him really good looking. He flipped his hair revealing his blue eyes. I remembered the green ones and they were stunning.

"Well I promise I know you are taken and the date isn't for real. There is a premier for my new movie coming out. I need a date and it needs to be someone gorgeous. I'm sure I could do something with you." He joked. I pushed him playfully.

"Hey, people will recognize me, you know that." I said. I wondered what he had planned.

"I know, that is why you will be disguised," He said it as if it were some concept I couldn't understand.

"Why should I?" I asked. He took a deep breath and I sniffled.

"Because, publicity. As of Christmas break Mark Colby had a girlfriend. This sent ratings on my shows skyrocketing and buzz about my movie skyrocketed as well. Last time I got dumped reviews dropped and ratings dropped drastically. Basically it would make me look bad and I would probably lose my high school movie deal and therefore I wouldn't be here which would be a shame. I was starting to hate high school." He joked. I laughed.

"Fine, I'll help but you know you could have just asked." I said. He didn't have to piss off Josh.

"Well no, the premier is next weekend." He explained. I nodded. I sniffled again remembering seeing Ivy on Josh's bed. I felt like shit again.

"So what are you so upset about?" He asked remembering my getting hysterical.

"Josh, I mean Ivy was in his room and I don't know if anything was happening but she looked pretty comfortable." I said thinking about it.

"Wow that sucks." He said bluntly.

"Oh really because I thought it was awesome." I said sarcasm overpowering in my voice.

"Reed, come on. I am positive he wasn't cheating on you. I mean the way he looks at you and the way he talks about you." He said and I slumped my back. He put his arm around me in a friendly way.

"Please I feel like he looked the same way at Ivy." I said. Maybe I was over reacting.

"I don't think he did. I am pretty sure he cares and didn't do anything wrong Reed. I am pretty sure because he has been standing over there watching us talking for the last ten minutes just pacing waiting for you to walk away from me." He said. I looked up and Josh was standing there. He threw on the first thing he had seen. He was staring at me. I smiled.

"How long ago did you notice him?" I asked. Jesse smirked.

"The whole time we have been sitting here. About thirty seconds after we sat down a he rushed out of Ketlar." Jesse said and I smiled again.

"Thank you, and next time just tell me." I said. I gave him a quick hug.

"Meet me later we need to talk about Saturday." He said quietly and I nodded. I walked over to Josh. He didn't look mad that I hugged Jesse or that I was sitting with him. He looked worried and distressed.

"Reed listen to me. I took a shower and I was planning on visiting you because I wanted to see you today, I wanted you to know I wasn't mad. Jesse explained it to me last night." He said. My eyes widened.

"He did," I asked. What did he tell him?

"Yeah, his parents are coming to town with his brother and his brother is dating his ex. He wanted to make her jealous." Josh said. That was a pretty good explanation.

"Where does Ivy fit into this?" I asked remembering I was mad at him.

"Like I said I was in the shower and I walked back into my room and Ivy was lying on the bed telling me to come over. I was frozen remembering I was only in my towel. I was yelling at her to leave. She wouldn't and then you walked in and saw her there and got the completely wrong idea. I thought she was for being my friend." Josh said looking down.

"Why am I supposed to believe that?" I asked looking down.

"Because if something had happened you would have known. Jesse would have known because the walls are thing Reed, you know it too." He said. I closed my eyes remembering hearing everything that happened between Ivy and Josh, and I guess sometimes Gage.

I couldn't reply anything. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to believe. My phone vibrated. It was Mark or Jesse or whoever.

**Lover boy is telling the truth. I had just left when Ivy had gotten there. He had no idea**

I took a deep breath. I looked in Josh's eyes and they were red and angry. How could I be mad at him over this if he didn't care about Jesse?

"Ok, I believe you." I said looking at him. It looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of him.

"I overreacted." I stated feeling stupid.

"No you didn't, I should have done something, anything to get her out." Josh said. He looked down. I walked up to him and I kissed him.

"You did nothing wrong. I did nothing wrong. Ivy did something wrong and Jesse should have said something sooner. You did nothing wrong." I repeated hugging him forgetting about Ivy.

"I love you," He said. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too." I said. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No thanks, I want to show you something." Josh said pulling my hand and dragging me to the art cemetery.

Opening the door I saw a canvas set up. Josh told me to sit down on the couch. He revealed the sheet covering the canvas. There was a beautiful girl painted. A green background sun shining and a small amount of wind, it was a day. The girl in the picture looked beautiful, gorgeous. She wasn't wearing anything special, just a hoody. She looked perfect though. Her hair and eyes, they were mine. The girl in the picture though, she looked far too beautiful to be me. It couldn't be could it?

"Josh that's amazing," I said. Every detail, every color, every line was picture perfect.

"It's you; well do you remember that thanksgiving we spent together?" He asked. Who could forget such a perfect holiday?

"Of course, it's the soccer game where you tripped me then kissed me." I said acknowledging that perfect day, that perfect kiss.

"Well you didn't complain," He said laughing. I stood up to where he was next to the painting.

"No, I didn't." I said I leaned towards him and kissed him on the lips. A deep kiss getting deeper and deeper. He pulled away and looked at me. I hugged him again.

We spent most of the rest of the day in the Ketlar common room talking with other people. We finished a few homework assignments and then it was dinner.

"Hey after dinner I have to go over a few details with Jesse about Saturday," I told Josh. He nodded smiling at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"No problem," Josh said smiling at me.

"Let's go to dinner," I suggested. My stomach chose that time to growl and he laughed at me.

After dinner he left to go do some project for some class and I decided to go meet Jesse. I decided to text him.

**Coffee Carma to discuss what we need to discuss.**

He didn't reply, he just listened and obeyed. I felt like I had power over someone. It kind of felt good. Now I knew how Noelle felt all the time.

"What do you want?" I asked holding up my Coffee Carma card. He smiled and told me some long order that I couldn't remember. A mocha frappa something or other, but the lady at the counter understood me.

"Where did you get that?" He asked pointing to my card which gave me free coffee always.

"My friend, well sort of friend…on second thought she isn't really my friend, anyways, her dad owns the company so she gave them out to friends." I answered.

"I'm jealous, let me meet this girl." He joked. If I remembered correctly Amberly's room from earlier in the year had posters of him all over, well her half anyway.

"I am pretty sure she is in love with Mark," I said laughing and he smiled.

"Any girl in love with him is in love with me," He joked again. He flipped his hair revealing his blue eyes, I imagined the green ones in their place, and the way they should be.

"So about Saturday what is the plan?" I asked taking a sip of my simple hot chocolate. It burned my throat, but tasted oh so good.

"Well I was thinking we could dye your hair," He started. We weren't touching my hair.

"Try again," I said simply giving him a look Noelle often gave me while hazing me. I read it as a 'get it right or get out' type of thing.

"Ok, a wig will do then. You need a wig and a fake name," He said. I laughed.

"Ok, my name can be…I don't know. How about fiery red hair though," I suggested picturing myself with bright hair, not my light brown hair.

"No, black hair actually, black hair. Oh and your name will be Madison, Madison Kelly." He said. He really did have this planned out.

"Fine but I want curly hair," I complained.

"No, straight," He argued. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Straight and I will treat you to a new outfit." He said. I smiled. I was negotiating with him.

"Throw in the shoes and I will even act like I like you," I joked. He laughed shortly and nodded.

"Deal," He said. I pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Deal, and don't buy me clothes please, Noelle already insists on it enough. I hate being a charity case." I said.

"Ok fine, but you will need a different dress because I don't want people to ask questions." He said. I nodded. I knew just the dress I could wear.

"Ok deal," I said.

"I will pick Reed up at 6, and I will see Madison at 7." He said. I nodded and smiled. This could be fun.

Jesse walked me back to my dorm and we just talked and joked about stuff. He told me about his younger sister Hailey who wanted to be a star like him. She was apparently a great singer so I felt the need to tell Jesse about my loser of a brother Scott, nothing interesting about us though.

"See ya later Reed," He said smiling. He winked at me before he walked away. He flashed me this smile, a smile I wanted to melt in. I felt myself blushing slightly. Then I thought of Josh and immediately thoughts of Jesse disappeared and I felt guilty.

I walked up to my room where Noelle was…happy? She was literally smiling and laughing in her phone. It wasn't Dash and you could tell. I moved behind where she was sitting with her laptop and smiled with her. She was looking at pictures of wedding dresses.

Life was beginning to work itself out. Josh and I were great, Jesse was a great friend and with the money he helped raise, Billings would be back in no time. I flung myself onto my bed and smiled. Life was great…for now anyway.

**What do you think should happen next?**

**Reviews please **


	21. Diva

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private Kate Brian does.**

**Noelle POV**

Monday. What better way to describe the worst day of the week. Waking up sucked and classes sucked. Everything sucked.

By the time I had woken up on Monday Reed was already awake and dressed in some jeans and a sweater.

"Morning," She grumbled pretending to be half awake. I could tell she had been awake for hours and I could only wonder why, I mean it's not like we have had a stalker in a while. I shook the thoughts and gathered my shower bag.

In Pemberly there were two options of water temperature, burning hot or freezing cold. I went for burning hot this morning. After my quick shower I got dressed in skinny jeans with a loose white sweater. I straightened my hair and put a white headband in and wore tan leather boots.

I walked back in our room to see Reed already gone. There was a note in her curly script on my desk.

_Went to breakfast with Josh, see you there._

_3 Reed_

I rolled my eyes, Josh and her were as strong as ever and she was so into him, it was really cute. I quickly let go of the smirk on my face and applied my makeup with exact precision. When I was done I looked flawless. I took a step back from my full length mirror. I looked myself up and down deciding I looked acceptable.

I threw my books for classes today in my tan leather over the shoulder bag. I grabbed my phone off of my charger and scrolled threw a few things before throwing it in my pocket.

Walking out of Pemberly towards the dining hall a few girls had joined me. Rose, Portia, and Tiffany followed behind me slightly whispering about the date auction and who had bid on them.

"Noelle," I heard Amberly's annoying voice chirping to my side. She walked quickly towards me. She wore an outfit Kiran would consider matchy-matchy. She had white tights and a baby blue skirt. Her sweater was also white. She had a blue hairpiece in and blue heels that made her almost lose her balance.

I laughed to myself at her sense of smile. It worked for her though; she had a perky personality to go with it.

"Hey A, what's up?" I asked trying to sound happy and not over tired like I actually was.

"Well about more fundraisers, I was thinking of the perfect themed party for this weekend." She said so excited. She had a natural blush in her cheeks and her smile was wide. She acted as if she was trying to win my approval, which she probably was.

"Ok, what are they?" I snapped. I regretted probably sounding too harsh. Her face fell but she picked it back up immediately.

"Well for next weekend, an 80's themed party." She said. I kept silent for a moment her eyes longing an answer. The idea wasn't bad. Retro clothes could be super fun to where, I am sure some of the Billings girls would have fun with it.

"Sounds fun," I said smiling slightly. She shrieked with joy and ran off to tell Constance and someone else. I glanced down at my hand spotting the ring on my finger and chills went through my body. I still had to plan a wedding. Not that Dash and I were going to get married anytime super soon, I still wanted to plan everything. My wedding would be absolutely 100 percent perfect.

"Noelle," I was snapped out of my thought by Jesse who was sitting at the Billings table alone. Josh and Reed were sitting in their own little corner on the side of the cafeteria.

"What," I snapped. I was doing that a lot today. I silently scolded myself for it but ignored the bad feelings I had. I looked at him straightened my sweater and sat down pulling out my phone pretending to be busy.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor," He asked. I narrowed my eyes and looked at him. He had a devious grin on his face, or it could just be his smile. It was hard to tell.

"What could a little person like me possibly do to help you?" I asked sarcastically. I instantly regretted given that I wasn't supposed to know about him being famous. Of course Reed filled me in on every detail of how he was taking her to some movie premier.

"What? Never mind. I am sure Reed told you that I am taking her out to impress my…parents." He said the confusion from my comment clearing from his face. I smirked and clicked my tongue.

"Your point, I am still waiting for it." I said pretending to be annoyed. I was intrigued, was he going to tell me he was secretly in love with Reed. Or maybe that he still loved Kiran.

He took a deep breath and looked down. He was getting irritated with my attitude. He eyes me skeptically. He was going to confess his love for someone!

"What is it movie star." I blurted and instantly bit my tongue. No one else was there yet so no one heard. His eyes opened wide and he muttered something under his breath. Shit. Shit. Shit. I should not have said that. I recovered from my wavering and stood up straight.

"What the hell," He grumbled. Tiffany, Portia, and Shelby were coming over to the table. They sat down at the other end.

"What are you talking about?" I asked lowering my voice so they wouldn't hear.

"Did you just call me what I think you called me?" He asked anger coming out in his voice.

"What you were being a diva," I played it off as if I didn't know that he really was a star.

"Ok Noelle I am not dumb whatever stereo types you may have heard. How do you know?" He asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. He was clutching his fork in his hand. His knuckles whitened. If he held on much longer it would bend the fork.

"Ok well first off I know everything and I suspected something and technically guessed, and secondly I was about to assume you got Reed prego and she snapped and confirmed my suspicions." I said. I mean she didn't actually tell me completely.

He growled and pushed his chair out from under him and stomped over to Reed's table. Maybe I should have left out the part about her.

"What's his issue?" Tiffany asked. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"He is a diva," I joked and laughed inside.

"He's adorable," London said putting her tray down a few seat away from me Vienne at her side.

"I know right, is he single?" Vienna asked. I shrugged knowing the answer but not saying it.

"Dibs!" London shouted and Vienna pouted.

I looked to the door. Jesse was pulling Reed's arm. She looked irritated and Josh looked upset. But not pissed, he actually bought the whole making his family impressed thing.

"I have to go," I said picking up my bag and following Jesse and Reed out. Her skin looked super pale.

"What the hell?" He asked sounding angry. She had tears forming in her eyes. She spotted and pleaded with her eyes for me to come over.

"Chill diva," I said nastily pulling Jesse away from Reed. His eyes were filled with rage.

"She guessed, it was that or she confronted you and assumed something, ruining what I had with Josh and probably your face." Reed said regaining her composure.

He took a deep breath and looked between the two of us. He slowly calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Ok whatever but I still need your help then." Jesse said. Reed's eyes were still full of emotions. She was scared, angry, upset, glad, confused, and worried. That was something I hadn't seen in a little while.

"What about?" I asked nicer this time. He shot me a look but I ignored it giving him a condescending look back. He backed off and lost some of his confidence. I loved what I could do to people.

"I got this note on my door." He said horror in his eyes. Reed's eyes widened. The worry overcame all the other emotions in her eyes.

"I have to go," She said ducking her face and running back into the cafeteria. I would check that out later.

"What kind of note?" I asked suddenly interested in what was going on.

"A note that told me that at the movie premier I was to kiss Reed in front of a camera. If I don't then someone will get hurt." He said, his face twisting in pain.

"Who?" I asked urgently. He wasn't telling me everything.

"Ki, ok, this person must know who I am and how I feel about Kiran and now they sent me pictures of where she was for the last week at every hour." He said. I was puzzled and didn't know what to say. I remained silent with a blank look on my face. Kiran? I couldn't lose another friend.

"Great, the so called great Noelle Lange, is useless. So glad I came to the bitch who only knows everything because she threatens people." Jesse snapped at me. He walked away again. Oh hell no he didn't just say that to me. Noelle Lange knew everything because she was powerful.

Noelle Lange did not make scenes, and that was what would happen if I reacted to Jesse so I chose not to.

People started to come out of the cafeteria and headed towards the chapel. A tear filled my eye slightly but I wiped it away before it could ruin my make-up. I quickly walked to the chapel folding my arms around my body trying to keep the sick feeling in my stomach from becoming sick outside of my stomach. I thought of that night, of what they took from me and what made me the way I was. I will be avenged for Hailey if it's the last thing I do, no one gets to pull apart my family like that.

I just hoped that Hailey was in a better place, and that ass hole left me a mark so I would remember what happened my whole life. The sick feeling in my stomach came back. I already decided to spend the day in the nurse's office.

My phone vibrated, I hoped it was Dash but it was from an unknown number. I took a breath and opened it.

**Hey Noelle, remember me? I was released yesterday and guess what, I still see Hailey in my mind, and I still remember her body against mine. If only she had given in. So sad she had to go, the beautiful girl. I'll be back for you soon Noelle, you might want to watch out for your friends, they are almost as delicious as you.**

**-James**

I was now heading away from the chapel. I was headed towards Pemberly. Screw the nurse's office, and screw James. I needed to be alone. I couldn't stop the tears this time luckily everyone was already in the chapel as it already started.

I swallowed trying to keep my composure. No one knew what happened that awful night when I was so little. So young, and he was so crazy. He ruined my life once already and he was doing it again.

I was in the bathroom and I threw up what little bit of breakfast I had eaten. I wiped dripping mascara from my face and headed back to my small room. I curled up into a blanket and cried more. I had no idea how long I was there, or how bad I looked. I just knew that the tears hadn't stopped and weren't likely to stop soon.

**So this chapter started off in a completely different direction and ended here…tell me what you think?**

**Who is Hailey?**

**James? What did he leave Noelle with?**

**What do you think Reed is worried about?**

**Review! The more I get the faster I update!**


	22. Noelle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private Kate Brian does.**

**Reed POV**

The school day seemed never ending. Noelle hadn't shown up to any of her classes and missed chapel which confused me because she seemed fine this morning.

"What are you thinking about?" Jesse asked me. He was walking with me and Josh to Pemberly, he was afraid to be alone. I told Josh someone threatened him.

Josh was holding my hand and Jesse was at my other side a few inches away. Occasionally our hands would rub up against each other but we were just friends. Josh understood now too and he did care anymore.

"Stuff," I answered smirking. He rolled his eyes and Josh looked down at me skeptically. The sun was setting behind us.

"Reed," He said. I looked into his beautiful eyes and smiled. I was thinking about him now.

"Noelle, she was gone all today. Did you say something to her?" I asked Jesse. He looked down frowning.

"Well I may or may not have mentioned her being a bitch but I didn't think she would take it that bad, I mean it's Noelle, I have been here for two weeks and I know to fear her and that nothing makes her afraid."He said. I wonder what her deal was. I would figure it out though.

"I have no idea what her issue is," I said confused. We reached the walls of Pemberly. I smiled up at the building I would hopefully not have to live in much longer.

"I'll see you in a minute," Jesse said to Josh. They were starting to become friends. Jesse could paint too.

I smiled as he walked away. Josh wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him and he looked down at me admiringly.

"I love you," He said. I smirked and butterflies went through my stomach.

"I love you too," I said leaning into his chest. He smelled like Josh, my favorite scent.

"See you tomorrow," He said bending down to give me a kiss goodnight. It wasn't late yet but I had homework to do, and I just can't focus around his gorgeous eyes.

"See ya in the morning," I said after we pulled away. He walked backwards a few steps waving before he turned around to go meet up with Jesse.

I smiled and then remembered that I needed to find out about Noelle. I ran up the stairs taking them three at a time. Before I entered the room I took a deep breath half expecting to see her sick, and the other half expecting to see her gone. I was wrong.

I opened the door and Noelle say there in a black skirt with her same white sweater and a black overnight bag. She looked absolutely perfect.

"I'm going to spend the night, and tomorrow with Dash." She said quickly throwing a few last minute items in her bag.

"Noelle, why weren't you anywhere today?" I asked. She froze for just a second and then shrugged pushing me out of the way slightly.

"See you tomorrow night Reed," She said. She seemed upset, more than she should be anyway. I was confused and about to call after her but it was too late, she had slammed the door and was gone. I was shocked. She was being so rude.

I grabbed some sweatpants and a loose t shirt for pajamas and I start on my homework. About an hour into my English essay there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said not looking away from my laptop. In to my room strutted Ivy Slade. She looked guilty and confused.

"Reed hear me out," She said before I could yell at her. She looked around the room and closed the door.

"You have two minutes," I said nastily. I sounded like Noelle and felt proud.

"Reed I give you every reason not to trust me but hear me out please I beg of you." Ivy said. I was not about to let her off the hook anytime soon.

"One minute thirty seconds," I said even nastier than the first time.

"Ok, well it started right after I made up with you guys. That night I got an email, and remember when Sabine sent emails to you but even I couldn't track them, it was the same thing here. I got this note; it was hung up on my door. It said that if I didn't try to hurt you and Josh then someone would die. They told me they would kill Gage." Ivy cried out. This was getting too familiar. First Jesse had texted me this morning about how he had to kiss me at the premier or Kiran would die and now this.

"Where is he now?" I asked listening to Ivy. Usually I wouldn't listen but this had happened to someone else too. But why are they going after Ivy. And Jesse of all people. If they wanted to hurt me why go after Jesse. He was completely innocent.

"I don't know, in his room with that new kid probably harassing him." Ivy said rolling her eyes. "Why? I mean I did what they asked." Ivy asked. She played with the threads on her sweater. She didn't look pregnant at all, but then again she just found out.

"Because, you didn't do it successfully." I answered grabbing my phone from bag and dialing his number.

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked. Her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Calling to make sure he's there," I said. The phone kept ringing and ringing. There was no answer.

"Shit," I said when his voice mail came up. I turned off my phone and dialed Jesse's number.

"Reed, what's up?" He asked. He picked up right away.

"You in your room?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. "Is this about the note?" He finished sounding suddenly intrigued.

"Kind of but not really. Is Gage there?" I asked quickly. I put the phone on speaker so Ivy could here.

"Nope, said he was going to see Ivy tonight. Why?" He asked.

"Shit," Ivy said. "When did he leave?" She asked her eyes suddenly wide.

"Um like five minutes ago and why are you there, didn't you like try to get in Josh's pants. Or towel or something." Jesse asked. I laughed out loud and earned a glare from Ivy.

"Well if he's not here in ten minutes we might need to be worried." I said bringing myself back to the real world.

"Why?" He asked. He sounded suddenly bored.

"Remember the note you found on your door threatening that girl you liked, well Ivy got one too threatening Gage, except she didn't completely finish the task." I explained. He stayed silent for a few minutes.

"I have to go Reed." Jesse said. He hung up the phone immediately. That was weird.

"Ok quick thought, Gage got distracted like he always does, and he will be here soon." Ivy suggested.

"I think someone is stalking us." I said bluntly. I looked down and the back up again. I have been stalked enough for one life time.

"Reed I think you are jumping to conclusions. Gage was probably on his way over, got distracted by some girl or food or something, and then forgot what he was going to do so he left." Ivy said. She stood up and went to the door to go to her room.

"Ivy," I said and she turned to me. "I still don't really forgive you, or trust you." I said. She looked down and I meant it. So what if she got a note too, it didn't mean I had to trust her.

"Reed I am sorry but I am not going to beg for your forgiveness and approval. Sorry to disappoint but I don't need your approval." She said. She turned around her hand resting on her stomach and walked a few more steps.

"Ivy I don't want your approval, I want you to stay away from my boyfriend." I said smirking. She paused turned to me again.

"Oh please, you were so all over him when he was mine, and he was mine before he was yours." She said like she was victorious.

"He was mine first," I smiled with fake sweetness. Her smile faded. I walked to me door and she hadn't moved. I slammed the door and heard her door slam moments later. She was irritating me. She should have been begging for forgiveness.

I sighed heavily and lay down on my bed staring at the ceiling. A few minutes later my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered not bothering to check caller id.

"Hey hot stuff," Jesse's voice joked.

"Hey super star," I joked back. I laughed and then remembered him hanging up and got irritated all over again.

"Is the ice queen gone?" He asked. I laughed at that too and then I wasn't mad at him anymore. He was like a gay guy best friend, except for the fact he wasn't gay…at least I was pretty sure he wasn't.

"Yup, why did you hang up?" I asked. He laughed quickly and then sighed.

"Because she is the ice queen and I could exactly say hey my agents calling see ya later." He said. I heard him typing something on his computer.

"What did your agent want?" I asked suddenly curious about his fabulous life. I wished I could have a perfect life like him.

"To talk about the premier this weekend." He said.

"Cool, cool." I said trying to make conversation.

"Well, is Gage there yet?" He asked.

"Nope," I yawned. It was only like 7 and I was exhausted.

"Ok, well let me know if he shows up but you sound tired. Sleep." He ordered me. I laughed again.

"Ok, see you tomorrow," I said. Jesse repeated a goodbye then hung up the phone.

I let my head fall to my pillow and almost instantly I was asleep.

Tuesday was about as boring as Monday. The only thing I had to look forward to was Noelle coming back so I could talk to her.

"Hey gorgeous," Josh said waiting for me outside of Pemberly. I smiled and took his hand. Our arms were swinging as we walked to breakfast. My dark wash skinny jeans looked great on me today. My purple sweater was also hugging my curves nicely. I looked nice today for me anyway.

"Hey," I smiled giving him a light kiss on the lips. I would miss Josh next year and I missed Noelle now. I wondered what was up with her.

"Reed," Josh said breaking me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. We were already at the dining hall and even had already gotten our food. I snapped back to reality. My thoughts kept drifting to Noelle.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Josh asked looking concerned. I didn't want to upset him and I know that he gets along with Noelle but she still isn't his favorite person. I decided not to tell him.

"Just about how I want to go on a date with you Friday night." I said. It wasn't a lie, I did. Since we weren't going out Saturday I wanted to do something fun Friday.

"Well that's perfect because I wanted to know if you were interested in going to this little place about forty five minutes from Easton." Josh said. I smiled at the thought of a real date.

After breakfast the day seemed to drag on painfully slow. I counted down the minutes in all of my classes. Noelle was coming back tonight and we needed to talk. I wanted to know what the deal was.

"Bye," I said kissing Josh lightly on the lips. He noticed me being distant all day and chose to let me be. He waved goodbye and I headed into Pemberly. Maybe Noelle would already be there.

I ran up to our room only to find it empty. Then I remembered something kind of important. Shit. Gage hadn't been anywhere today.

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. I kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing. It never stopped.

"Gage answer your fricken phone," I shouted at the answering machine. I flopped down on my bed sighing. Gage had disappeared and Noelle was hiding something. I had to know what it was; I had to find out what it was that I was missing.

Suddenly my door opened with a bang. Noelle walked in looking bored. My eyes widened. She saw me and turned on her heel slightly but I beat her up.

"No. Noelle stop, I don't know where Gage is and Ivy was threatened that Gage would get hurt and he is gone. What the hell is going on? Did they contact you?" I yelled. I looked at Noelle closely and her skin looked pale and waxy and her eyes looked red.

"I'll tell you Reed." Noelle said. A tear slipped out of her eyes. Noelle never cried. I backed down a little bit and sat down on my bed. Noelle had broken down into sobs and collapsed on the floor. Noelle Lange the most powerful girl on campus, probably the most powerful girl her age, was breaking down. She was unstable and looked like a little vulnerable girl who needed help.

"Noelle what is it?" I asked suddenly worried. She looked up at me, fear in her eyes and she took a deep breath.


	23. Hailey

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private Kate Brian does.**

**Noelle POV**

_**Eight Years Ago:**_

It was the first day of eighth grade and I was going to a new school. I had woken up in the morning and put on my ballerina style pink skirt and a black t shirt. It was different but adorable, my style.

"Elle, you ready?" Hailey called. My older sister. I admired her. Her shiny brown naturally glowing hair. Her skin glowed beautifully. Her bone structure perfect. Her almond shaped eyes that were chocolate brown and extremely thin and fit frame. She could be a cover girl on the cover of every magazine. She was starting eleventh grade. Every boy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. If you wanted a picture to describe the word beautiful, it was Hailey and it was so effortless.

"Elle, you coming, you're going to miss the car." She teased popping her head in my door. She helped me put in my head band. She smiled at my choice of outfit giggling slightly. She wore a turquoise silk dress with a black belt at the waist. It flowed down her body and hit her curves perfectly. It looked great with her tan and she just smiled genuinely.

"You look awesome," I said smiling admiring my sister's style, her beauty. She was gorgeous. She was graced with fabulous looks and I was just me, nerdy Noelle Lange the younger sister.

"So do you, have fun today Elle, be strong, be cool, be hot. You are amazing." Hailey said smiling. Her smile lit up the room. I was so glad she was my sister. I looked up to her and she helped me.

"Really you think I look ok?" I asked. I was worried, I twirled in my skirt. I had always had a slightly different style, I worked it

"Yeah lil sis, I admire your sense of style, you don't let others change you. You take charge, stay like that." She said smiling. I nodded and looked up at Hailey. She wore black pumps, her toned legs were showing and she was ready to go.

"Let's go," Hailey said. I nodded. All throughout the day people looked at me like I was a freak. They all wore things more like Hailey, but none of them were Hailey.

"Look at her," One girl sneered. I looked down at my skirt and frowned. I knew I looked good so I embraced their comments.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." I sneered. The girl's mouth hung open and I smiled. Within a few hours of the day people understood that they should look up to me.

Closer to the end of the day everyone recognized me as Hailey's little sister, it was a great thing because I was living up to those expectations. It was a new school and I was ruling it.

"Oof," I said accidently walking into someone. I looked up into gorgeous eyes and a beautiful smile. The hottest guy in our grade Dash McAfferty. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Dash," He said smiling, his eyes bright.

"I'm," I started but he interrupted me.

"Noelle Lange, the girl with the different style." Dash teased. I blushed and smiled. He smirked at me and he winked and walked away. Butterflies went through my stomach. I had never had a conversation with him before today, he was a jock and a popular guy, I was just a spunky girl. I did own the school though.

I had gone home and told Hailey, she was excited but slightly distant.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She shrugged and smiled at me.

"Don't jump into things to fast, take things slowly and just be careful Elle," Hailey said. I was about to ask what in the world she was talking about but she simply walked out of my room.

Weeks had gone by and Hailey had changed, she had gotten a new boyfriend, but so had I. Dash had asked me out and he was coming over today after school.

I was wearing a green dress that was puffy at the bottom with lace and fishnet material. I had on floral lace tights and black gloves.

Hailey walked into my room looking different, scared almost. She wavered considering telling me something but she didn't. Her composure was fixed immediately. She was wearing and white high waisted skirt and a black shirt to match. She looked amazing and flawless.

"You will be here later right?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled.

"You look really cute today Elle," Hailey said driving me to school. This seemed weird.

"Thanks, I love your style though," I admired my sister perfect style sense.

"Hey do me a favor, don't change you style ever. Be strong and be proud." Hailey said smiling, she was being completely honest.

"So you think that my style is ok, I mean people used to make fun of me." I said. Hailey simply laughed. She smiled at me, a knowing smile.

"Elle, you have to be different to be a leader." She said winking at me. She flipped her slightly curly hair over her shoulder.

That day at school I acted how I wanted to act, like me. Some girls who were jealous shot me glares but other shot me admiring smiles. I was perfect just the way I am. I was so lucky I had Hailey as an older sister. She helped me through everything, taught me everything I needed to know.

"So," I said to Dash showing him our house in New York. He couldn't stop staring at me and I blushed.

"Is your sister coming home?" He asked after we did some home work. I nodded and he smiled, still just staring at me.

Suddenly Hailey burst through the door looking scared. She slammed the door. She saw me immediately and cursed under her breath. It was like she didn't want me here.

"Close the windows lock the doors," She cried to me. I obeyed and Dash followed me. I sprinted throughout the house closing all of the windows and doors and locking them. It was only then I noticed that Hailey's shirt was torn and her chest was exposed. She had quickly gone up to her room and changed into a tunic with leggings still looking gorgeous.

"Hails, what is going on?" I asked. She looked at me and I couldn't read her expression.

"Hi, your Dash right?" Hailey asked. She seemed ok, but something was off. I was scared and I didn't know what was wrong. Mom and Dad wouldn't be home for hours. She had completely ignored me though.

"Yeah, Hailey right?" He asked being a gentleman, I smiled. He was sweet and I think he liked me.

"I'm glad I could meet you." Hailey said. "Noelle go in the kitchen and grab some snacks," She finished looking out the window. She always called me Elle.

I was stuck for a moment staring at her. She looked at me and very seriously glared, but her face softened.

"Elle, go." She ordered. I did what she said. I went to the kitchen to grab some things and Dash followed. I went by the counter to grab some things when I saw why Hails had made me move. The door burst open and I guy who looked slightly older than her barged in.

"James, I said no." She said. He looked angry but he grinned at her and shook his head.

"Silly Hailey, you don't get the choice." He said. He walked up to her and lifted her by the neck flinging her small frame across the room.

"Hails," I screamed running from the kitchen, Dash following behind me. He grabbed my arm to hold me back.

"Oh a sister Hailey, delicious is she; I think I'll have my taste of her too." He smirked. I backed up instinctively.

"No," She screamed. She stood up shakily and pushed him. This pissed him off. He pushed her against the wall, he head hitting a hook we had. She fell to the floor with a thud. She didn't get up and her eyes stayed close.

"Hailey," I screamed and I ran to her side. He picked me up and flung me off of her. I fell back, he was strong.

"Noelle," Dash said running to me. He looked scared and I was scared. Hailey eyes fluttered opened and I sighed feeling relief. He ripped her up and tried tearing her clothes off but she resisted.

"Not again!" She screamed slapping him. He threw her on the floor; she was implying he had raped her. He turned away and came after me. I backed up and Dash stayed at my side. James pushed him to the side.

Soon enough James had ripped my dress off cutting the side. I kicked at him and suddenly I felt a sharp pain down my side and then it was hot. Hailey had jumped on top of James and he flung her off again. Her back hit the floor with a crack and her eyes twisted with pain.

"Elle, run." She mouthed.

"Wilfred James Fredson does not get played." He said smirking. I clutched my side and blood was gushing out of it. Dash had gotten up and taken his shirt off to put it over the cut. He put pressure on it then got up to help Hailey. I rolled over on my side as James easily pushed Dash again. It was a college kid, I was assuming, versus an eighth grader, not a very fair fight. I had gotten up and grabbed a phone dialing 911. The police were on their way.

"Say you love me." James ordered. Hailey had a new look I have rarely ever seen. She looked scared, and not just like scary movie scared, like scared for her life. He kicked her in the side. He turned slightly smirking at me on the ground. I was getting dizzy.

"Never," She said turning to me and kicking James in the shin. She tried to run to my side, I noticed blood on her head.

"I love you Elle," She said quietly. He grabbed her by the waist and flung her against the wall. I heard a deafening crack. Her head hit something and hard. She fell to the floor instantly. The hook her head had hit again was bloody and Hailey was still motionless on the floor. James heard the sirens and suddenly there were police everywhere. James was being carried away. I held my stomach and crawled to Hailey.

"Hailey no," I said. Tears flowed down from my eyes. Her perfect face was still motionless and the color was draining from her body. Someone carried me away and I was in an ambulance on a stretcher next to Hailey. Her perfect complexion was gone, her almond eyes were closed.

Hailey's just sleeping. She was tired. He was ruining her life and something had been wrong for a while. She is just napping. I kept telling myself what I hoped wasn't a lie.

"Hailey," I yelled tired, there were bandages around my waist. Dash was in another ambulance I think.

"Hails, Hailey talk to me, Hailey," I cried. Tears poured out of my eyes. She didn't move. The doctors were no longer working on her.

"Is she sleeping, what's wrong with Hailey?" I asked.

"Shh," I heard a doctor say. I was back down on my pillow and things seemed to go black

My eyes fluttered open in a hospital room. My dad sat his hands in his eyes.

"Dad," I squeaked out. His tears subsided. He jumped up hugging me closely patting down my hair. I touched my side feeling a bandage on my side, memories from the awful day rushing back to me.

"Hailey?" I asked. He simply shook his head. She was dead. My breath was taken away. My big sister, my role model. She was gone forever. Suddenly I couldn't breathe or speak. Tears were pouring down my eyes but I was nonresponsive. Hailey was dead.

I had been hospitalized and Dash visited me. He had felt awful, but I did too. I just didn't have the same spark I used too. I had idolized Hailey and she was gone.

By the time I was allowed to go home I was left with a scar. My parents weren't talking to each other and they were both seeing other people.

I stood in front of the mirror, just a sports bra on. My scar was bright red and long. I looked at it and traced my finger the length of it up and down. I stared at the scar and the only there was only one thought going through my mind. I should have died. Hailey should be here, she should be the perfect daughter because she was the perfect daughter. Hailey should be alive.

I went to school the next day wearing a pair of my sequins leggings and a long white shirt with a black bow design on it. I had a pair of black sleeves and I thought I was doing well, I remembered Hailey's conversation and I wasn't going to change my style.

"Wow, Noelle is still trying to pull of her different style." I heard someone make a snide comment. I turned my hair whipping around.

"So what if I'm different, I am me." I replied. Dash came up and put his arm around my waist. I smiled; he was to only one who knew what really happened. Some people thought Hailey killed herself.

"You know, Hailey probably killed herself because of you, even if she didn't kill herself, she is probably disappointed, her ugly little sister has no sense of style." The girl said walking away. She had gotten to me. I had frozen in my place and I couldn't move. I was home schooled for the rest of eighth grade.

I spent weeks in front of my closet, throwing out everything in it. Anything that was my punky style I got rid of. I spent weeks in front of Hailey's closet noting everything that she had. I went out and got my own new closet, something more like Hailey's.

The next year I couldn't handle going back to school in New York, and I wasn't going to be home while my parents blamed each other for Hailey. I wanted to go to Easton and I did. Most of my family had gone there I decided it would be great.

"Elle," I heard Dash call. I let him use that nickname. The one the Hailey had reserved for me. I smiled; he had asked his parents if he could come. He hugged me and smiled. His parents had let him go too.

I looked down at my black silk dress, one very similar to the turquoise one of Hailey's. I was a new Noelle Lange, and I hoped Hailey would finally be proud.

"How are you?" He asked. I shrugged and smiled lightly.

"I'll never be the same again but it's a new life for me right now." I said. I leaned into him and hugged him. I gave him a light kiss on the lips. He hugged me closely.

"It'll all be ok, Elle" Dash said stroking my hair. I nodded letting myself falter for just a moment. My lip quivered and then I let it go.

Hailey will always be my role model, she was a great person and I will never miss anyone more than her. If I were to ever see that guy who calls himself James again, I will kill him in a heartbeat.

_**Present Day:**_

I had told Reed the whole story, my whole change. Every gruesome detail of how my sister was taken from me.

"Noelle," She said sympathetically. I rubbed my stomach where the scar was. It was my memory. I looked up at the ceiling thinking of how Hailey was watching over me right now.

"He sent me this text," I said showing it to Reed. Once my sobs had subsided Reed stroked me hair.

"Noelle this is an awful person. What he did to you, what he did to your family," Reed started saying. She looked at me with pity in her eyes and I couldn't take it.

"Yeah but he took the most important person away from me. He made me lose myself, I mean I always had this confidence, but before it wasn't so bitch and fake, before it was real. I mean he single handedly ruined my life." I said. Reed looked at me and she just looked sad and kind of mad.

"Noelle, look at who you are. You are a great person and you can't deny it." Reed said trying to lift my spirits. I looked down at myself like Reed had suggested. I was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve shirt that was tight on the bottom and loose on the top. It was something Hailey would wear. This made me go into deeper sobs.

"He made me hate myself. I mean those girls at the school did. Hailey's last wish of me was to never change and I did because I missed her, because I wanted to be like her." I said. I wasn't myself. If I were the real true Noelle Lange I wouldn't be interested in labels as much. I wouldn't care what others thought.

"Noelle you are perfect the way you are. I know that Hailey was a great person and you are just as great as she is. Guess what Noelle, Hailey is proud of you. She would be proud of you if she was here and she is proud of you looking over you." Reed said. The sympathy and honesty in her eyes reminded me of Hailey, of the way she knew how to handle a situation and the way that she had those honest eyes, those eyes that just made you want to be happy and made you want to listen and believe them.

"Thanks Reed, but you have to promise me something." I said. I didn't want everyone to know my deepest secret, my most vulnerable secret. Ariana didn't know, Kiran didn't know, Taylor didn't know. Amberly is the only person beside Dash that knew, and she was under the impression, like most of New York, that Hailey had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Not that someone did it to her on purpose.

"Anything," Reed said. She smiled at me. For a second I saw Hailey's face in Reed and I smiled.

"You can't tell anyone. I mean anyone, I don't want pity and I don't want people to hold it over me. I don't want people to look at me differently just because my sister died." I said. Reed nodded immediately.

"Of course Noelle, I won't tell anyone." Reed said giving me a light hug. I smiled and then the smile left my face faded when I got a test from an unknown number.

**Elle sweet Elle. Hailey had to die and you do too. Wanna know why? I'll tell you anyway.**

**Once upon a time there was this smoking hot girl at a college party. And there was a boy she was dancing with. She wouldn't go farther than dancing but the boy wanted more, and he got what he wanted. She was R-A-P-E-D. Yup that's right Elle, I did that to her and I didn't get what I wanted from her. So if I don't get what I want from you too you will die. Consider this your warning.**

**-James**

**P.S. go to the police and your buddy Gage and Kiran will die. Go to anyone else everyone else around you will too. Be careful what you say Elle because you might lose more than you thought. **

I dropped my phone on the ground and crumpled over in sobs. I remembered my sister helping me through everything. She helped me through absolutely any problems that I had. Hailey was the best possible big sister anyone could ask for and he took her away from me. I wasn't going to let him get away with it.

I wished she was here right now so I could talk to her. She would know what to do. Reed picked up the phone and her face fell immediately.

Soon enough the room was spinning and I was clutching my scar. The room just kept spinning and then everything went black…

**So how did you like this idea?**

**I wasn't even going to do anything like this but it came to me the other day and I thought it was a pretty good idea. **

**Tell me what you think?**

**Reviews Please!**


	24. Lights, Cameras, James?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private Kate Brian does!**

**Reed's POV**

The week went by slowly and Noelle had returned to her ice queen self. She walked around campus like she ruled it.

I was wearing my blue dress that I was supposed to wear for my date auction winner and my hair was straight, but only so I could get it into a wig.

"Reed, this package came for you. Probably your dress from Jesse," Noelle said finishing her hair and makeup. Long curls fell down her back and she finished applying lip gloss. She tossed me the package. There was a note wrapped on top of a package.

_My assistant said she thought this would suit you well, she found it at some thrift shop or something._

_See you later_

_-Jesse_.

I laughed at the fact he had an assistant. I opened the package and on top there were black floral stockings, I admired then slightly. Behind the tights was a green dress, and was poofed out at the bottom with fishnet material. It was bright blue and punkish styled. Noelle came up behind me and the breath was taken away from her. She flinched and clutched her stomach.

"That…the green. James, it was him Reed." Noelle panicked, I looked down and it was the same dress Noelle had described but in blue not green.

"I won't wear it," I said looking down. Noelle looked at me and frowned.

"Yes, you will and you will own it. He is trying to scare me and it just won't work." Noelle said. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. I threw the dress and the tights into my big bag and exited my room to say goodbye to Josh.

I met him between Pemberly and Ketlar; he smiled at my dress and kissed me on the lips.

"I'll be by after I get back," I whispered. Josh grinned knowingly. I would sneak into his room and cuddle with him through the night.

I met with Jessed soon after and I had gotten changed. He smiled at my dress and my wig.

"You look great Reed," Jesse smiled.

"Who is this Reed, I am Madison and you are really Mark," I said. He laughed his sandy hair falling into his eyes. He looked annoyingly preppy like always. I found myself staring at him and I blushed when he noticed.

"So do you like the dress?" He asked typing something into his phone. I nodded slightly, it was cool and all but when Noelle saw it something in her face, it just changed and didn't seem good at all.

"Yeah," I said. I couldn't explain to him that it scared me slightly.

Soon enough there was a red carpet and we were walking down it. I held on to Mark's arm as he walked us across the carpet, I almost tripped a couple times.

We were stopped by various people; all I had to do was smile and look pretty. I was posing for a picture when I saw a familiar face, Kiran. She was here with some star, probably to get back at Mark for everything that went on, whatever that everything was.

"Madison, Mark, over here," I heard a single reporter call. We walked over smiling, the reporter was older but not old if that made sense, he seemed like he was in his late twenties.

"Hi I am Will from a new magazine, I would love a picture of the two of you kissing," He said. My eyes widened and Jesse released my arm. The reporter stared at my dress and smiled, deviously. That was weird.

"Just a quick kiss," He pleaded. I leaned in to give Jesse a little kiss on the cheek, nothing bad but as I leaned in I felt someone tug at the wig and push me forward. I fell into Jesse making it look like something it wasn't. I reached on top of my head to see that the wig was off and I was revealed. I stood up to see if anyone had seen. The reporter had run away. There was a note left on the ground.

_I like the dress._

That was all it said. It made sense now. James was his middle name. Wilfred was his first so Will would be his nickname. I sighed and grumbled something. I remembered he had a camera. Oh shit. Josh. He was going to see the picture. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Jesse," I said. He had just stood up making sure no one had seen. He looked at me and his eyes widened. All of a sudden I was overwhelmed by more flashing lights as more cameras caught what was going on. I wasn't concerned with that anymore. I was concerned with a heart broken looking Kiran standing away from the crowds. She looked from me to Jesse, or well Mark to her, and then back to me. I saw her eyes water slightly and she ran away.

I turned to the cameras and back around running away. Well running to find Kiran, wait that means Kiran was safe.

I spotted her by the road and Jesse ran after me. He saw her and the moved forward.

"Ki," He said. She stood up walking towards us slightly. We were in the parking lot of a building next to the red carpet.

"Really Reed, what about Josh?" She asked. She had a pained expression.

"I'm here as a friend, 100%. Mark's at the school as Jesse. He is there for a movie deal, I was supposed to help him and so I helped him." I said. She still cried a little bit wavering on whether or not to believe me. She then turned to Jesse, or Mark or whoever the hell he was.

"And what's wrong with you bringing someone else. Were you trying to make me jealous or something?" She shouted, she obviously still had feelings for him. He stayed silent and she shook her head.

"Mark I really liked you, like a lot. I don't get it." Kiran said. She looked upset.

"You were the one who broke up with me remember." He yelled a little bit too loud. I looked at him and he looked pissed.

"Mark I loved you and then you got weird. And now you knew who I was and you didn't do anything. You took one of my best friends out instead." Kiran said. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Ki," He said. She just shook her head again.

"I don't know how this happened and I am sorry Reed but no. Bye Mark," She turned to walk away. I wanted to scream her name but she would need to calm down first. Mark punched the air pissed. They both still had feelings for each other.

I turned around when I heard Jesse scream something.

"Ki look out," I heard. I turned and saw a car come out of nowhere. They hit Kiran and her small frame screamed as she flipped over the car and rolled onto the ground. The car sped away and I stood motionless. Jesse ran faster than I have seen anyone ever move. He sprinted away to Kiran's body while dialing 911. I made my feet move forward not knowing what to do. What had just happened? Why did someone just purposely hit Kiran?

An ambulance had arrived and taken Kiran away. Jesse drove me to the hospital because he told me going back to school would take too long.

I called Noelle and told her what was up. I didn't want it to be a big deal because Mark was still Mark, not Jesse and he wasn't thinking about keeping his cool. She showed up in her dress running in, she saw my wig off and decided not to ask questions.

Kiran was in surgery and no one knew what was wrong. Since no family was here and they couldn't be contacted we couldn't know what was going on yet. Jesse was pacing around like a crazy person. Soon enough it was night and then soon enough again it was morning. I was worrying.

This was my entire fault. If I hadn't gone over to that reporter, better yet not gone at all. I was there with Jesse and I shouldn't have been. I shouldn't have been a part of this whole thing ever.

I cried for a little while until a doctor came out. He sighed then looked at me and Noelle. Jesse walked over. He looked over tired, I probably did too. I didn't get any sleep last night and neither did Noelle. We didn't know what to do. We knew it was James but there wasn't anything to do about it. He was out of jail and no one knew where he was. We talked to the police and they knew nothing.

My phone was vibrating but I didn't answer it. I ignored it and it eventually died.

"Your friend, she is ok. She is a medically induced coma right now and should wake up in the next week. She faced some broken ribs and bruises but nothing more than that. She is hurt pretty bad and we managed to fix most of everything. You can go see her if you want." The doctor said. Noelle and I walked in slowly. We saw limp body and I turned away. Kiran never did anything to deserve this.

After spending a few hours Noelle and I decided to go back to the school to get changed and let everyone know we were ok. We were bringing clothes back for Jesse because he refused to leave.

Walking in Pemberly I changed into Jeans and a sweatshirt grabbing some things for Noelle. She told Hathaway what happened and we got passes off campus. I was on my way to meet her back at the car when I noticed people staring at me. It's not like it was anything new to me but this time it was different and then I felt a tug on my arm.

I turned into the face of my amazing boyfriend Josh Hollis. My face lit up slightly until I noticed to rage in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused looking at him. He couldn't even look at me. He held up a magazine of me all over Jesse, well that's what it looked like but it was really someone pulling off my wig and pushing me.

"Josh I," I started but his eyes stopped me. His eyes were red and he looked pissed.

"I'm done, unless you can explain lying to me about everything and cheating on me again then I don't want to hear it." Josh said. I couldn't speak. I saw Noelle waving me over.

"Josh I really can explain but right now I have to go." I had clothes for Noelle and Jesse in my arms and Josh looked at me.

"We're done Reed," He said and stomped away. My heart broke into a million pieces.

"Josh," I called but he kept walking. I had to tell him. I had to talk to him. Then I remembered Kiran getting hit by a car. I kept walking knowing that tears were pouring out of my eyes. Noelle saw me and knew automatically what had happened. I had the magazine from Josh shoving it at me. I showed her.

"James," She whispered. I nodded lightly and got in the car and folded my arms. If he wasn't going to listen to me then he would have to deal. I tried to tell myself things would get better but I just couldn't believe it.

"Let's just go, please I can't deal with this." I said. I folded my arms over my chest pouting. Noelle told them to start the car and we drove back out to the hospital where Kiran was.

The day had passed and I had stayed in the waiting room. I sat in a chair pouting about Josh. I had tried to call him but he ignored it. He wouldn't answer my texts telling him to meet me here.

"Reed," Noelle said walking out of Kiran's room. Kiran was still asleep and was healing. "We can go back to campus, it's out who Jesse is, well rather who Mark is, whoever he is. We need to explain things. Mark will stay here with Kiran.

I nodded. I got up and walked into Kiran's room. Mark was sitting there, stressed and upset.

"We are going back to try and make things…smoother." I said quietly. He nodded.

"Things with Josh will be ok," He said giving me a hug. Nothing more than a friendly hug. A few tears were squeezed out. I waved and turned around with Noelle looking impatient. She wanted to be out of here as much as I did.

We were walking out of the hospital close to each other when we were bombarded by the press.

"Reed Brennan over here," I heard a reporter shout. I turned and saw flashing camera lights. People were swarming us like crazy, well swarming me. Noelle put her arm over me and started shoving through crowds.

"Is it true you cheated on your boyfriend with the very famous Mark Colby?" Someone asked me. My eyes went wide and I stopped in my tracks.

"No absolutely not, Mark and I are friends; I was his guide on campus." I shouted. Noelle tugged on my arm and we kept pushing through. The reporter I answered followed though.

"But you kissed him at the premier," The reporter argued. I stopped again swinging around as other paparazzi surrounded me.

"I was pushed into him." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Who would want to push you into someone?" The reporter asked deviously. I was about to answer but then I saw Noelle's helpless eyes.

"I, I don't know but I fell into him," I answered hoping the story wouldn't turn out differently. Noelle escorted me to the car away from the reporters. I wondered how bad it would be back at Easton. Not only did I have to deal with the paparazzi but I had to deal with swarming students, oh yeah and Josh who is convinced I cheated on him.

The car ride back didn't seem to take long enough. There were vans all over the front gates. Noelle looked around and pulled the car down a side street.

"Go through the hole we used for the legacy," Noelle said. I nodded and pulled the hood of my sweatshirt up. I ran from the car and ducked my head while Noelle pulled her car to the front. I only had a few minutes before they would realize I wasn't with her. I found the hole in the fence and began to crawl underneath it.

The hole seemed to have gotten smaller and I could feel the fence scarping my back. I felt the mud soaking through my shirt and jeans but at last I was through the fence. The students all seemed to be crowding the gates for me to arrive, now would be my chance to go to Pemberly before anyone saw me. That was if I felt like going to my room where I might run into Ivy. Where else could I go?

I stood up and turned towards the fence and walked backwards and right into someone. My hood was still up so they didn't know it was me.

"Oh, I am so sorry," They began. It was Josh I recognized his voice. I closed my eyes and turned around.

"No, I am sorry," I said opening them. He looked away then back at me, covered in mud, tears rolling down my eyes, red cheeks. I was a mess.

"Oh, it's you." Josh said turning to leave.

"Josh just let me explain. I was told to guide him and he asked me to go as a favor, to make Kiran jealous. I got pushed into him. It was totally misleading." I said. Josh sighed and pulled my arm so we were hidden behind a building in case any cars drove down this street searching for me.

"Who pushed you, are you trying to tell me you have another stalker," He said skeptically. He rolled his eyes crushing my heart, how could he not believe me.

"No, I don't have a stalker, but someone does." I said looking down.

"Who," He asked. I couldn't break my promise to Noelle; I mean he would understand right?

"I can't say, I promised I wouldn't." I said looking down more tears coming to my eyes. Josh sighed and I saw a tear fall out of his blue green eyes.

"Well when you decided you can tell me the truth instead of lying to me I will listen but until then I don't think we should see each other anymore." Josh said turning on his heel and walking away. My mouth fell open and I couldn't believe my ears. He wouldn't trust me, couldn't trust me. I saw people leaving the gates and Noelle got out of her car. I sprinted towards Pemberly trying to not be seen.

I reached my dorm sliding down and holding my knees. I changed out of my muddy clothes and waited for Noelle to come. She must have been avoiding my room knowing I would want to be left alone. She didn't arrive until dinner and she knew what had happened. She had known I kept her secret and because of it I wasn't with Josh. She knew I gave the love of my life up for her and she couldn't stand being around me she felt so guilty.

**What'd you think? I wasn't going to have his identity revealed for a while but I changed my mind.**

**What should happen with Reed and Josh? How about Noelle and her secret?**

**Kiran and Mark? I am thinking I will only have a few more chapters for this story, like a quick wrap up type of deal.**

**Reviews Please!**


	25. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does.**

**Made my decision. I am thinking three or four more chapters in this book. I hope you enjoy **

**Noelle POV**

I walked in my room. Reed hadn't done much since Kiran was in the hospital. It had been three weeks. We had raised all the money we needed for the Billings house. People had felt pity for Kiran and made donations. We had a carnival and the color me beautiful party. Billings's reconstruction had already started and things should be perfect for us but they weren't.

This was all my fault. I had come back that night to our room. Reed said a few simple words to me. Your secret is safe. I had told her it was ok, she could tell Josh and that I trusted him. She responded that no, he needed to trust her. I felt guilty and I knew Reed felt like shit because Josh was being an ass hole. He was being a flirty guy, going on random dates. He had gone on a date with Missy, she wanted to piss Reed off and she successfully did, but he didn't call back.

How could he live with himself knowing what Reed was going through? She didn't cheat on him. Worse than for Reed was for Mark. He had come back to school and things weren't the same. He had gotten back together with Kiran. Josh had really hated him and he made it known. Everyone tried to help Josh, but nothing worked.

"Reed let's go get some lunch." I said. It was Saturday morning and I was going to get her out of bed this weekend. She groaned.

"No, Noelle, I am not going outside to see Josh with some new random girl." She whined.

"Come on Reed, Kiran is back and coming for lunch today. Taylor is coming over and I think that you need to get out of bed and make Josh jealous. Look it is finally and it's gorgeous outside." I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't have it.

"I don't feel good. Tell them I said hi." She said. With that she stormed out of our room to who knows where. I heavily sighed. I knew how to fix this.

I applied a final coat of lip gloss. If I was going to cry I was going to look good while I cried. I was coming clean to Josh, about what happened. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing some black shorts and a big loose white shirt with a black butterfly printed across it. I looked good. I put my new sandals on and went outside looking for Josh.

He should be in the art hall drawing something for someone. There were only a few weeks left of school and we would be graduating soon. I needed to fix things for them. I walked into the art hall hoping to find Josh. To my dismay he wasn't there.

I checked all around campus hoping to find him. When I finally found him on the quad flirting with a group of girls who were trying way to hard.

"Hollis come here before I beat the shit out of you." I said through my teeth. He looked at me and his smile faded.

"Noelle go away, don't try and tell me Reed wasn't lying, she was cheating on my plain and simple." Josh said.

"Leave now or the rest of you high school career will be miserable." I said flashing my famous Noelle Lange smile around to the group of girls.

"Noelle what the hell?" Josh yelled at me once they all left. I took the opportunity to slap him across the face.

"Josh she wasn't cheating on you, she was protecting someone." I said. I didn't want to tell him everything. I didn't even want Reed to know everything.

"You know what, if she wants to tell me what is going on she can get her lazy ass up and tell me herself." Josh said starting to walk away.

"No she can't. Don't you get it? She promised someone she would keep their secret because she is a great friend and is doing anything to help them. She isn't lying to you Josh." I said. He stopped and turned towards me.

"Noelle tell me what is going on. I can help." He said. I stayed silent for a moment too long. My lip was quivering but I doubted he could tell. "That is what I thought. You and Reed are exactly the same. You are bitches who cheat and lie and nothing bad happens to you. Get this in your head and relay the message to Reed. I am done with you, you disgust me." Josh said. He walked away and I shut my eyes. He would not win this battle. I was ready to break down, but I couldn't yet.

I stormed back up to my dorm room to find Reed gone. I sighed, nothing was going my way today. Soon enough my best friend would hate me, and probably soon enough my life would be over anyway. If James got what he wanted then I wouldn't be around for much longer.

My phone went off, it was Taylor texting me that she was at the gates. I met her out there, Kiran and Mark went with me.

"Hey how is Reed doing?" Mark asked. Kiran looked guilty and I knew Mark felt guilty. I shook my head and Kiran looked down. Taylor ran out from the car she was in and over to us.

"Hey Tay," I said giving her a light hug. She gave Kiran a big hug.

"How is she?" Taylor asked, she had been filled in on what happened.

"Not good, she still won't leave her room. I tried talking to him but he won't have it." I said. They looked at each other and frowned.

"I don't understand why she can't just tell Josh who is being stalked and why. I don't understand why she is keeping it a secret." Taylor said. I nodded in pretend agreement. Deep down I wanted to tell them but I couldn't, not yet.

"She said she had promised her friend from back home she wouldn't. I guess it has something to do with her home." I lied. That was what Reed and I were telling people. It's not like anyone would check the facts.

"I don't get it, you would think a true friend would tell her it was ok." Kiran said. I looked down at my feet. She was right; I should have told Reed it was ok earlier. I had to make things right.

"I am going to check something out, senior project." I said blowing it off. I walked away with my head d her down.

I intended on going back to the dorm to check if Reed was there yet. I should have told her it was ok right away. I shouldn't have made her lose the love of her life. I was the worst best friend ever.

By the time I had reached the dorm Reed was there. She was dressed and she looked like she might be going out.

"Hey, do you want to go say hi to Taylor, she just got here." Reed looked at me pain in her eyes. She was feeling bad.

"Noelle listen, I know you don't really want me to tell Josh and I am not going to. I don't want you to stand here and feel guilty about it though. If you would just open up things would be ok but I can't stay here like this. I can't pretend I am doing even a little bit ok. Noelle I am leaving Easton for the weekend, I don't know when I will be back. Don't contact me because I don't really want to talk to you right now. I will keep your secret but because I have I lost Josh. Listen I love you and all but I can't be near you right now." Reed said. My mouth fell open and it felt like my heart had been ripped out. She looked sorry for what she had said.

She moved past me in one motion as I stayed motionless. I had to fix things. I was the worst friend ever. I let things go too far.

"Reed, I was going to tell him." I shouted following her down the hall. She turned her bag in her hands.

"Noelle I don't want you to feel bad about this, but no. I just can't be around this right now and maybe it's your fault but it isn't your fault that bad things happened to you. I am leaving because I can't be around him." Reed said. She looked at her feet. I knew she wanted to add or you on the end but she was to nice to do that.

I felt a tear roll down my eyes. She walked out of the building and into her father's old beat up car. Reed Brennan had left campus and it was all my fault. I was the reason that the great Reed Brennan left.

I was determined to make things better, I had to make things better. Things had to get better. I stormed into Ketlar to find Josh throwing a ball against his dorm room wall. Outside his window you could see Billings being built.

"She was protecting me you ass hole." I said entering his room. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"What are you talking about Noelle?" He asked. As if he didn't know.

"Congratulations, you helped drive Reed Brennan away. She just left and doesn't know when she is coming back so congratulations. She wouldn't tell you who was being stalked because I asked her not to but it doesn't matter anymore. You couldn't handle her trying to protect someone. So you drove her away by seeing all those girls, by trying to get back at her." I said. I was out of breath from my rant. He looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"She's gone?" He asked. I was about to say something but he stopped me. "Did you ever think it was your fault too Noelle? You are the one who swore her to secrecy, probably because you did something illegal. She would do anything for you and you couldn't do one simple thing for her. You are selfish plain and simple selfish. It is your fault because one small imperfection in your life Reed covered up for you. " Josh shouted.

"Fine then it was both of our faults, are you happy. Why don't you call her and make up? Make her come back Josh because I know you love her. Tell her you were wrong." I begged. I felt tears starting to come.

"It wasn't both of our faults Noelle, it is your fault. What did you do wrong, steal something for fun. If you hadn't made her protect you this wouldn't have happened. What was the weak little Noelle Lange scared of. Her daddy cutting her off?" Josh said. Tears were rolling down my eyes now. He acted victorious but I wouldn't let him feel like he won.

"Someone killed my sister and tried to kill me. Are you happy now, you know the one thing about me only Dash and Reed know. There you go there is the weak Noelle Lange you wanted but guess what it wasn't something petty. Someone is trying to kill me again and someone sabotaged Reed. Congrats Josh now you know my secret." I said. I was crying hard now. His face fell as he realized what happened. I ran away as fast as my feet would take me. I needed to hide.

I needed to be away from everyone. I walked behind campus to the woods. No one would be there, it was enough on campus to not be dangerous but people didn't come out here unless they were partying.

I found an open field where I let it all out. I cried for Reed, I wished she would come back. I should have told Josh right away but I was afraid to admit that I was scared.

"I'm sorry Hailey, I let you down." I cried. I wanted her to know. I had made a promise that I would stay strong but instead I became completely fake. The exact opposite of what Hailey wanted.

"I'm so sorry," I cried quieter this time. I dug my hands in the mud. No one seemed to care for me. Reed left, not wanting me to feel bad. I knew she didn't want me to feel bad. I knew Josh didn't mean those things about me. I knew people really cared. But it seemed so much like they couldn't care less.

I let some tears fall silently from my eyes before I collapsed to the ground. I was tired and couldn't bring myself to move. Someone would go looking for me tomorrow, tonight I could stay here, I would be fine.

I was sitting holding my knees up to my chest. I heard I crack and turned. Another crack from the other direction cause me to turn the other way. Suddenly something grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I tried to fight but my body wouldn't let me. I felt something poke me before I was thrown down to the ground. James climbed on top of me and ripped his pants of as well as mine.

He raped me, three times to be exact. He left the knife at my throat and had cut my arm more than once, I was too weak to move.

"I should let you die Elle," He said. I cried because he should, no one cared about me anymore. "But that wouldn't be any fun." He said.

He tied my hands up and hit me over the head with a club. My vision blurred and before I knew it I was out cold. My vision went black and the only thought left running through my mind 'someone will find me, someone will care'. I wished it to be true.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I wanted it to be longer but it worked better this way. So when I started this I had completely different intentions for it. I skipped a lot of time, but it would have been unimportant. I wanted to emphasize how alone Noelle had felt. **

**Will someone find her?**

**Will James get arrested?**

**Will Reed come back? **

**What will happen to Reed and Josh?**

**Just a few chapters left so please review!**


	26. Upset

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does. **

**I am sorry if this story seemed to move on too fast, but I felt like it needed to be different. I will give a fair warning that this story won't be happy in the end.**

**Reed POV**

I was sitting in my dad's car looking out the window at Easton Academy. My dad was in Hell Hall talking to Hathaway. I asked him to take me home. I didn't want to be around after him seeing all those people. I felt awful for what I said to Noelle. My dad was taking far too long to get back.

He finally did and the car started. I wiped a tear out of my eyes as we pulled away from the campus. I felt awful for what I said to Noelle still, I knew she wouldn't take it personally. I tried to forget my experiences at Easton, I told Noelle I was coming back but in all honesty, my plan was to graduate from Croton's high school. Go to college at home and never ever see anyone from Easton Academy ever again. I was done with drama.

I knew Noelle would be pissed at me, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I would never see this place again and that was fine with me. My dad had told the headmaster to have the rest of my stuff sent home that I didn't want to make a big deal about it today. He understood why I was leaving. Hathaway looked at me with pity as I told him my father was coming. He knew I went through so much.

"Reed, what happened to make you want this? I mean someone tried to kill you and you went back." My dad said. I looked out the window. Why did I leave? Josh. I couldn't see him every day and know that I couldn't be with him, and if I was with him that he would probably get hurt because that is what happens to people who like me, they get hurt.

"My heart got broken," I answered. My dad looked at me with pity and I looked away. I just wanted this to be over. No more worrying every day about how I look. I could be simple like today, a jean skirt and a pink t shirt. No one in Croton would care, I would probably wardrobe.

The car ride home was silent, my dad knew better than to bring anything else up. He knew I was upset, and he thought I would go back. I walked into my seemingly unfamiliar house; my dog ran up to me and kissed me. I smiled. I was home.

I ran up the stairs, Scott was done with college and he was pre warned not to bother me. I brought my bag into my room and threw it on the floor. I let myself lie down on the bed and cry. I let myself go and be free, not caring if I looked weak or if someone saw. I cared about feeling better, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

A few hours had passed when I heard a light knock on my door. I didn't want to speak to anyone so I ignored it.

"I'm coming in," Scott said. He barged into my room and I threw my extra pillow at him. My eyes were red and I wiped away a tear. "What's wrong loser?" He asked. I laughed lightly at his joke.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. The real reason I couldn't stay this time was because I was mad. I was mad at Noelle for making me keep her secret. I was mad at Josh for not trusting me. I was mad at myself for being selfish and being mad at Noelle. I wish she knew the reason I left was that I couldn't stand that I was mad at her.

"Come on squirt, do I need to kick some guys ass?" He asked. I laughed I sniffled lightly. Scott came and wrapped his arms around me. "Tell me what happened." He said. I sighed giving in. My brother had a tone he used. I knew it meant he wanted to help. I was going to let him help.

I told him about Mark, or Jesse, or whoever he was. I told him about the premier and I told him about how my friend was being stalked but I couldn't say why. I told him how Josh didn't trust me, and how Josh had broken my heart. I told him everything but who was being stalked and why. He listened and he showed caring.

"Reed, that is terrible." Scott said. I nodded and closed my eyes. When I was little I used to think that if I closed my eyes super tight and wished for something, when I opened them I met get what I wished for, my mom might not be passed out because of drugs.

"The worst part is Noelle thinks it's her fault that I left." I said. He sighed.

"Make her know it isn't." He said. I smiled at his attempted advice. I texted her.

**To Noelle**

**From Reed**

**It's not your fault, it is Josh's. I am pissed at him and I have a broken heart. I will get back at him though. See you soon!**

I hoped she would get out of it that I wasn't mad. When she didn't reply for a while I got nervous, but I ignored the feeling.

After dinner I had gone back up to my room and Scott followed me, he was afraid I was going to hurt myself, I would never do that. I am not that stupid.

"I was going to go to the mall tomorrow, wanna come?" He asked. I nodded. I should get out of the house, reconnect with some people. Maybe work some things out.

"Reed, everything will be ok. I know you love Josh, and things will be ok." He said. I loved my brother, he supported everything that I did.

"I'm not going back there," I said simply. I pushed him out of my room to his protests and slammed the door. I turned the light off and slid into my bed. I closed my eyes and let myself slowly drift off to sleep.

I had a dream about Josh…again. Like every night since the time I snuck in the fence. I saw his face, he smiled until he saw it was me. Then his face turned into laughing at me, disgusted with me. Something I had never even seen before. It looked like he hated me so much, more than at the legacy. I saw wickedness, and then worst of all he turned into James.

When my eyes popped open early in the morning from my nightmare, I wasn't surprised. I just got up and showered. I took one of my famous half hour showers letting the water scold my body. When it ran out of hot water it felt like icicles hitting my back. I got out of the shower to get dressed.

I didn't know what I should wear here, should I go fancy or boring. Part of me wanted to dress nice, to show that I am changed, I am different.

I decided on a sheer pink crop top with spaghetti straps. It had a cherry tree print on it. I wore it over a white tank top with light jean shorts. I grabbed a pair of white flip flops out of my bag and let my hair flow down, it looked straight today.

After getting changed I went downstairs to grab breakfast. No one was up yet in my house. I grabbed a bowl of fresh fruit, something my mom likes to keep up on since she has been clean, and a pop tart, something Scott always insists upon having.

I ate my delicious tasting breakfast and returned to my room. It was 9 now and my parents were both working out. I turned my phone on to see if Noelle had replied. She didn't, I had a few messages from Mark saying that he feels bad, wondering where I am. A few from Taylor sending her love to me. Weirdest of all was a message from Josh. I didn't even open it. I was mad at him, I had the right to be.

I turned my phone on silent so it wouldn't bug me, after I replied to Taylor and Mark and told them I would see them soon, probably a lie. I started typing a history essay, I felt like I should at least finish what I had started.

By the time my essay was done it was eleven and Croton was awake. Scott was up and ready to go to the mall.

"Let's go," He said barging into my room. I rolled my eyes and got up off my bed. I followed him out of the house and into his car.

"Scott, I keep seeing things, like I feel like wherever I turn I see Josh." I confessed. I don't know what made me say it but I felt as though I should tell him. I would look out my window and see blonde curls, only for them to turn around and have black hair in the front and bleached in the back, then I thought I saw his eyes, only for them to turn brown. It was weird.

"Well maybe try not to thinking about him then." Scott suggested. I laughed at his suggestion, that would be hard.

"It's kind of hard when you love someone not to think about them." I said. Scott nodded and looked sad for me.

"It'll be ok squirt," He said. I smiled and nodded, wanting to believe it would be true. Somehow I felt like it wouldn't, something didn't feel right. Something felt, missing, wrong.

"Thanks, for trying." I said. Scott nodded before pushing me. I laughed. Soon enough we arrived at the mall.

We walked into our small town mall. The shops were like home, not everything designer this or designer that. To my dismay Scott had a group of friends there, in that group was Adam Robinson, my first boyfriend ever, he never really seemed to get over me.

"So how has the privileged life been?" Adam asked me. He was sticking close by me and Scott seemed to think it was hilarious.

"Oh fine, no dramas lately," I lied. I didn't feel like telling him about everything that went on. We passed a shop, the cashier looked like Josh. He had curly blonde hair, but his face was far from the face I loved.

I sighed and frowned, every other person I saw seemed to look like Josh in some way shape or form. I kept walking with my head down.

"Well at least no one is trying to kill you," Adam said. He made me laugh, last time I saw him was because someone in fact tried to kill me.

"Yeah no one is trying to kill me this time," I said. My frown returned when I saw another Josh look alike in the food court at the mall.

He had the same build as Josh did, and his hair was the exact same. I turned away because I knew when I turned back it would probably be some middle aged balding guy. When I turned back around the image didn't go away, he looked exactly like the blonde hair blue green eyed boy I had fallen in love with.

"Excuse me for a minute," I said to Adam. I ran up to meet with Scott who was a few paces ahead of me. "Scott is it just me or is there a curly blonde boy at the table over there." I whispered in his ear. He turned and looked.

"No you aren't crazy; there is a curly blonde over there. Why?" He asked. I gulped and sighed. I didn't know whether to be upset or happy. I mean my heart flipped when I saw him which means I obviously still love him which I already knew, but this wasn't him. It reminded me that I would probably never see him again.

"He looks just like him," I said under my breath. Scott frowned and hooked his arm around me.

"Reed I will go get us some pizza, why don't you grab a table and sit down." Scott said. I nodded. I made my way over to a large table that could fit most of Scott's friends.

Adam followed me over. I rolled my eyes and forced a smile. He sat in the seat next to me, this made me uncomfortable.

"So Reed, I was wondering if you weren't doing anything tonight if you would want to hang out." He asked. I felt bad about this.

"Well um as nice as it sounds I don't think I can." I said. I turned my head to look at the blonde boy again, this time he wasn't there. I frowned.

"Maybe another night?" He asked. I sighed slightly, he just wouldn't give up.

"I don't think it's a good idea," I said. Adam frowned slightly. I looked and Scott and the rest of his friends were still in line.

"Think about it?" He asked. I nodded, this just got so much more uncomfortable.

"Reed," I heard a voice. No, it couldn't be. I was hearing him now too. "Reed," I heard it again. I turned around and standing a few steps behind me was unmistakably Joshua Hollis. Here, in Croton Pennsylvania looking for me.

"Um," I said. Josh moved closer to me standing beside me.

"Reed can we talk, in private." He asked. I didn't know what to say. Scott was still in line and Adam was still string at me.

"Reed who is this?" Adam asked. I didn't know what to say.

"This is Josh." I said. Adam wanted to protest for more of an explanation but I had stood up and was marching away. Josh looked confused and was following me.

"Scott can we go please." I shouted when I got closer. Scott saw me, then he saw the boy right behind me before he made an 'o' with his mouth.

"Um in a little bit," Scott said. He got a smile on his face before turning around. I glared at the back of his head before turning around to see Josh again. I wanted to be angry with him but he came all the way here to see me.

"Whatever you have to say I don't really want to hear it." I said. I walked away down a strip of stores.

"Reed wait, I was stupid and I didn't trust you and I am sorry. Noelle told me everything." He said. When the last words left his mouth my feet stopped in my tracks and he caught up with me.

"So you were so stupid that you couldn't trust me you broke Noelle and made her tell, I am sure not on nice terms." I said. I was even angrier now.

"Yes I am an idiot I am stupid and I am sorry. But I knew I made a mistake with everything that I did. Letting you go was the stupidest thing I could ever do. I am sorry, I was a jerk and an ass hole and I would understand if you never wanted to see me again. But there is something important, I asked some girls. Noelle never went home last night, she is missing." Josh said. My mouth dropped open. Noelle was missing. The room started spinning, this was my fault.

"You didn't start with that." I whisper yelled at him. He looked again like he was stupid. I smiled at the look of sorrow on his face; it reminded me of when we were together. "And for the record, I could never not want to see you." I said. His expression brightened. I started walking back to the food court.

"Where are we going?" Josh asked. I smiled before turning to him.

"I am going to tell my brother that you are taking me home, and I am packing and then you are taking me to Easton so we can find Noelle." I said. Josh smiled again.

"So I am finally meeting your parents," He said smiling still.

"Yup, my dad hates you right now." I continued smiled. His face fell and he looked afraid. I walked over to where Scott was sitting down.

"Hey, um he is taking me home, and then I am going back. The friend I was telling you about is missing." I said quietly so no one else would hear. Scott stood up and walked over to Josh.

"You break her heart worse, I mess up your face," Scott said. Josh's eyes were full of fear, I laughed and waved to Scott.

"See you soon," I said giving him a hug. He waved goodbye as I slipped out of the crowd. I walked away with Josh and things felt right, but then again I wanted to kill him.

I gave him directions to my house so he could drive me home. He looked at me sheepishly as we waited at the forever light. We nicknamed one of the red lights in Croton the forever light because if you got stuck at it you hoped the situation wasn't awkward. It took at least fifteen minutes to wait at it.

"So can we talk?" Josh asked. I sighed and unfolded my arms.

"About which thing, you not trusting me, you breaking Noelle, you thinking I cheated on you, you being mad at me while one of my best friends was in a coma in the hospital, or the kicker, running around with a different girls every night?" I asked with a smug smile on my face.

"Ok I know I took things too far, I was hoping to make you jealous because I missed you, I loved you and when I thought you cheated I couldn't bear to think about not being with you." Josh said. I got a little bit less mad.

"Doesn't make up for it," I said kind of nastily.

"I know it doesn't but I am hoping I can make it up to you." Josh said. "I can't lose you, I love you." He said. I softened up a little bit.

"Josh I love you too but if you can't trust me I can't be with you." I said. It broke my heart to let those words come out of my mouth.

"I trust you," He said. "I know I was stupid before but I know now, I can trust you more than anyone." He said.

"Ok then," I said. The light finally turned green. The awkward moment was over. Just a few more minutes until we got to my house.

"Does this mean we are back together?" Josh asked hopefully. I looked down at my shoes and wiggled my toes.

"This means we are on our way." I said. He smiled at me and I pointed to my house. He pulled in the driveway. My parents were hopefully ready by now.

I opened the door, Josh behind me. My mom was baking some sort of dessert and my dad was reading a book in the living room.

"Hey dad, can we talk about school?" I asked. He set down his book, saw Josh with me and stood up.

"What is he doing here?" My dad asked. I may have possibly told him that one reason was that my boyfriend and I were having problems.

"He came to fix things. Dad I want to go back, people have been bugging me since I left. I am really sorry," I said. My dad looked at the sincere look on my face and sighed giving in.

"Ok, I will email the headmaster and tell him you decided to return after all." My dad said. I smiled and gave him a bear hug.

"I'll see you soon." I said. I ran up to my room with Josh following me. I threw what I had taken out of my bag back into it.

"You weren't coming back?" Josh asked. I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't." I answered. He got a smile on his face.

"That means I still influence you," He said. I glared at him slightly.

"Don't get a big head about it, you are still in trouble." I said. Josh nodded his head, being ok with that.

I said goodbye to my parents once more. I put my bag in Josh's car. As he pulled out of the driveway I smiled, I wasn't happy about being here for senior year. I was going back and even though I wanted to leave, I wanted even more to go back.

My life was starting to turn around again. Josh and I could work things out. I could apologize to Noelle. My life was starting to fall back into place, and then my phone rang.

**Miss your friend Noelle, I have her and you won't be getting her back. Come and find her Reed Brennan or I will kill her. Here's a clue, not that it will help. Maybe you shouldn't party so much…**

**James **

**p.s. you have forty eight hours**

My heart stopped. My head was spinning and everything fell apart. Noelle was in danger. It was all my fault.

**How did you like this chapter?**

**What should happen to Noelle?**

**What does the clue mean?**

**Will Reed and Josh work it out?**

**Reviews please!**


	27. Finding Noelle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does. **

**Reed POV**

After we had gotten home I had gone immediately up to my room. It was past midnight and since tomorrow was Monday we had to figure out what was going on while having classes.

I dreamt of Noelle, her smile, her laugh. It sounded cheesy but she was my best friend and if anything ever happened to her I would never forgive myself.

Josh had pulled the phone out of my hand and read it. I figured it would be best not to raise too much attention. Noelle had only told a few people about what happened and really didn't want others to know. She thought they would judge her, and she was probably right.

When I woke up early in the morning I showered a famous Reed shower, half hour hot water then cold. It felt great.

I dried my hair letting it fall into its natural shiny big waves over my shoulders. I wore my favorite dark wash skinny jeans. I wore a white tank top that reached about an inch above my waist with a white sheer shirt with a pink flower print over top. I had my dark brown leather jacket over top with matching brown leather high heeled boots. I grabbed my over the shoulder bag and my phone before going to classes. Josh and I still had to figure out the clue, and I had a pretty good idea.

He met me outside of Pemberly before breakfast. I was still mad at him but I let him hold my hand.

"Good morning beautiful," He said. "Did you figure things out yet?" He asked attempting a smile.

"I think, I mean parties, where are there parties here?" I asked. He smiled and looked at me.

"Woods," We said at the exact same time. "And right after classes we have to go there." I finished. He nodded in understanding.

Classes that day seemed to go on and on with no end. I got yelled at for not paying attention, not that I needed too. My severe depression from Josh had me studying weeks ahead. I could predict what they were going to put on the finals.

I had my final class of the day, I was taking an art class for the heck of it. Josh had recently been teaching me some things.

"Miss Brennan, the task was to paint that bowl of fruit, why is it that you have nothing on your paper, not even a sketch and the hour is almost up?" Our teacher asked. My eyes popped open finally paying attention.

"A little distracted I guess, I'll have a sketch by the end of the period." I said. He shook his head.

"Miss Brennan, the project has been here for a week, you have until the end of tomorrow." He said narrowing his eyes. I sighed and frowned.

After sketching a sloppy bowl of fruit I knew would probably look terrible but I didn't care. When the classes finally ended my misery I headed right for my room. We were going to meet in the quad in like ten minutes but I wanted to change. I didn't know what we would be doing, plus my feet hurt. I wasn't built to wear heels like these.

I grabbed sneakers in exchange for my boots and a black hoody in exchange for the leather jacket. I through my phone in my pocket and went down to where the lobby was.

Making my way to the quad I ran into Taylor. She looked at me and smiled realizing who it was.

"Tay, you are still here, I thought you left already," I said smiling.

"I was going to, then Kiran said that school was almost over for you guys and since it already was for us we mine as well visit till the end. Plus I wasn't going to leave without seeing you. Noelle said there was some emergency at home, is everything ok?" She asked.

"Better," I answered not lying. "Well Noelle had to go to some interview thing and she was not happy about it. Josh and I promised we would help her put together work portfolios and if I want to do that and finish my homework I have to go, see you at dinner?" I offered. She smiled.

"Definitely, I had to go see Sawyer anyways," She said checking her watch. She smiled up at me before walking away and waving.

I kept moving until I saw Josh waiting for me. I moved quickly towards him. He smiled as I stood next to him. He reached his hand towards mine and I accepted it. I was still mad at him, but I couldn't be that mad at him. I couldn't bring myself to not to smile and feel better about things.

"Ready?" I asked. He took a deep breath and nodded. We made sure people weren't paying attention to us before we snuck off towards the woods. We both knew the way towards the spot where the parties happened.

I looked around at what was there, it seemed like nothing. I moved away from Josh to search one side and he searched the other. I heard the crack of a branch. I back up instinctively. While backing up I tripped over a rock and fell on my butt. Josh turned and ran towards me leaning down. He helped me up.

There was another crack around us. Then another, I felt surrounded. Josh put his arms over me, as if someone was coming at me. I heard something fall out of a tree and turned towards Josh. We both started sprinting towards campus as fast as we could. My feet were moving, jumping, dodging obstacles until I fell over a rock and rolled down a slight hill. I heard footsteps behind me and saw blood dripping down my knee. Josh immediately stopped. He ran back towards me as the steps behind me got closer.

Josh put my arm around his shoulder and lifted up my legs. I looked to his back where someone all dressed in black waved at me before moving closer.

"Josh run," I said. He turned and still carrying me began running out of the woods back to campus. We knew someone dressed like that wouldn't go on campus for fear of being seen, since anyone who wasn't a student was pretty much attacked by the extra security, I mean we managed to get by but someone dressed in all black with a ski mask might draw a little bit of attention.

He stopped running and headed towards the soccer fields where he set me down on the ground. I had managed to fall on a sharp rock that cut a huge hole in my jeans and leaving a really big cut. I brought my knee up to my chest.

"Reed, this is all my fault, are you ok?" Josh asked bending down next to me as if examining the wound. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me confused.

"Did you just say this was all your fault?" I asked still laughing at the ridiculousness. "Because I am pretty sure that Noelle getting abducted is my fault since I left." I said.

"You left because of me, therefore it is my fault. Plus had I not been such an ass to Noelle she wouldn't have left. I feel awful and I don't deserve you." He said I stretched my leg out and he sat next to me.

"You are stupid," I said. He looked fake offended. "I mean even though things are far from your fault you want to take the blame. Josh, I messed up and I should have told you about Mark, but I didn't. Then I should have asked Noelle sooner but I didn't. I don't blame you," I said. He frowned.

"Come on, let's go to the nurse to get your knee checked out." Josh said. I nodded attempting to stand up. When I couldn't he helped me by putting my arm around his shoulder to keep weight off. I couldn't really walk on it and I hoped that we wouldn't run into anyone on the way there.

As I limped along his side to the nurse she tended to my knee. It felt better once she cleaned it and put the bandage on but I was still very sore.

Josh was waiting outside the building for me. Once he saw me he jumped up to see if I needed help.

"I'm fine, just a scrape," I said. I was limping slightly but trying to walk as normal as possible I decided to change my jeans before going to dinner. Josh followed me up, dinner wasn't for a while and we were going to hang out and think about what happened.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Reed," Josh said. I rolled my eyes at him. "I am serious, if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He said. I made him turn away before I stripped off my ripped and bloody jeans and threw on a new pair quickly.

"Hey, don't worry about it I am just a klutz," I said moving towards him. My knee buckled slightly and I fell forward into his arms.

"You really are a klutz." He said laughing. I looked into his eyes and he looked into mine.. He moved his face closer and I did the same. I touched my lips to his and kissed him lightly. He smiled as I pulled away. He kissed me again, more passionately this time. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck.

When I pulled away I hugged him. I didn't want to lose him and he seemed to feel the same way as his arms embraced me so tightly.

It appeared as though I had forgiven him, I mean he did kind of save me from the mysterious person in the woods. My phone went off in my pocket making me back away.

**Reed **

**I am everywhere. I know everything. Find the next clue and remember Noelle's life depends on it.**

**James**

Attached to the note were pictures of me and Josh in the woods. He took the phone out of my hand and threw it on the bed.

"Ok, ignore the pictures he is a creep. Think about the clue, I am everywhere, I know everything. What does it mean?" Josh asked.

"I thought that was a threat," I said laughing. "What is everywhere, like what does every place have?" I asked.

"School, mall, groceries, restaurants, library, arcade, park," He suggested.

"Bowling, roller rink, sports fields," I finished. "So we have a list of some of the things that everyplace has, now the second half, what knows everything?" I asked. Josh smiled.

"I have it," He said excitedly. "A library, think about it, every place has one, they have books that know everything, books on every subject." He said. I smiled at him.

"Josh you're a genius," I said hugging him quickly. "Ok, let's go to dinner then head to the library." I finished.

At dinner I barely spoke to anyone, not that people seemed to notice, they were all caught up in themselves.

"Reed, earth to Reed," I heard Mark say. My head popped up. I looked up and smiled.

"What's up?" I asked. He shook his head before speaking again.

"We were just talking about a vacation together this summer. I have this house in California that my family never uses. It's huge and has a private beach, I was thinking we could all go down for a couple weeks, you in?" He asked. I looked around the table, everyone looking anxious for my answer.

"Sure why not, could be fun," I said faking a smiled. "When?" I asked.

"Depends on filming for my new show, you think Noelle would be in?" He asked. Noelle it haunted me knowing what was wrong.

"Um totally, I'll ask her." I said. I took out my phone and pretended to send a text. Putting it away I looked back up to see the conversation shifted to something else again.

At the end of dinner I made up a lame excuse that I had to work on a history assignment instead of checking on Billings progress, I already knew the building was up and they were working on piping and electrical stuff.

Entering the library Josh and I started to look around. We had no idea where to go and where to start. I was looking through the school records in the front of the library.

"Miss Brennan, someone dropped this off for you earlier, told me you might come in looking for something." The librarian said. She handed me a newspaper. There was an article about some young girl's death.

The article just so happened to be all about Hailey, and all a lie. There was a note inside the paper.

"Thank you," I said. I moved towards Josh and pulled him to a table taking the note out and unfolding it.

**Reed,**

**You are smart, I didn't believe Noelle. Remember you have till tomorrow night at 7 to get to her. Too bad she won't have a place to live, in fact she might not be living at all.**

**James **

**P.S. make sure you wear something that shows off your wound tomorrow at school, I like getting credit for what I have done.**

Josh mumbled something under his breath taking the note and shoving it in his pocket. He took the paper up to the librarian and took my hand leading me out.

"Ok let's not worry about the clue just yet, this guy is disgusting," Josh said. "He is telling you what to wear," Josh said. His face was red but I rubbed his back as we stood in the quad outside of the library.

"Josh, it will make things seem normal. Don't worry about it. I am going to give Dash a call, tell him what is up so he will come help." I said. Josh stiffened. "We need all the help we can get." I explained. He rolled his eyes before nodding. He walked me back to Pemberly, it was getting kind of late, and we had an important big day ahead of us.

Entering my room, I saw Noelle's empty bed, I frowned. She had to come back, sleep in this room. I dialed Dash's number.

"Hey Reed, what's happening?" He asked cheerfully. "Is Noelle busy, I haven't heard from her since Saturday morning?" He asked.

"Um that's why I called, its James." I said. I heard Dash move, get up, something. "He kind of has Noelle and is threatening me and is going to kill her if we don't find her," I said in one quick breath. I heard an engine start.

"I am on my way," He said hanging up the phone. I took a deep breath, hearing myself say it was hard. Almost too hard. I heard a knock on my door. I sighed opening it up.

"Ivy?" I asked. "What the hell do you want?" I asked sounding almost too harsh. I looked her up and down, her straight shiny black hair and very thin frame. A very thin frame for a pregnant girl. Her eyes looked very sad.

"I lost the baby," She whisper cried. I opened my eyes wide, not wanting to say anything, not knowing what to say. "I'm so sorry Reed," She continued crying. I opened the door wider, letting her come in and sit down.

"Um, I'm sorry Ivy, but maybe you should talk to Gage about this, he might want to know," I suggested. He had been quieter lately.

"He won't speak to me, he hates me for what I did. I hate me for what I did." She said wiping away tears. I nodded.

"Ok, this is easy. You fix it with Gage, tell him you are sorry, that it won't happen again blah, blah, blah." I said.

"How do you know it will work?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, everyone knew that Gage loved Ivy, he just didn't want to admit it.

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. It rang a few times before it answered.

"Hey new girl, finally get tired of Hollis and realize you want a real man?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and decided not to dwell on his disgustingness.

"No but there is a very sad girl who needs comforting in my dorm." I said. "She is very, very sad." I said smiling to myself.

"Be right there," He said. He hung up the phone and I threw mine back down on my bed, still thinking about the note I had gotten, repeating the words in my head. I had until 7 tomorrow to figure out the clue, Josh took it away from me so I wouldn't obsess over it.

In a few minutes Ivy had fixed her make up slightly, getting rid of the running mascara, and Gage was on his way up. I sighed opening the door when he knocked He saw it was Ivy and started to walk away.

"No chance, now you two are going to go in her room and work this out." I said pushing them both towards Ivy's room.

"Dirty trick new girl, dirty trick," Gage said. I rolled my eyes and continued pushing him away. As I slammed her door I went back to my room closing the door. I collapsed on my bed ready to fall asleep.

By the time I woke up in the morning I was almost smiling, I didn't have a nightmare, but as I thought about smiling I remembered the situation. The smile was erased from my face almost instantly.

Getting dressed I remembered the threat. I threw on a high waisted blue skirt with a plain white shirt and a black leather jacket. I put on some black fingerless gloves, Noelle would call them weird but they looked cute. I had a pair of black ankle boots Kiran had sent me because she could about a year ago.

I headed towards breakfast knowing I wouldn't eat, I couldn't eat. Not today. Josh seemed as quiet as me, scared like me.

The classes seemed to drag on. By the time it was my last class I was working on my painting distracted, thinking about the note, I had memorized it. _Too bad she didn't have a place to live. She might not be living at all._ I didn't get it. As the final bell rang I grabbed my bag ready to run to the quad to meet Josh and then meet up with Dash.

"Miss Brennan, are you forgetting something," Mr. Wilkins, the art teacher, asked. I looked at my barely painted canvas.

"I have been super distracted lately, things are messy at home and," I started he put his finger up not buying a bit of it.

"I told you by the end of class, I will be very kind and give you an extension, I want you here after dinner tonight, say 7 o'clock to finish this assignment." He said smiling. He was a newer teacher, fairly young and would be harder to lie to.

"Ok um can I maybe just stay after now and finish it. I am busy later." I said. He gave me a look, he didn't want to believe me.

"What are you so busy with that you can't come by?" He asked. I sighed, I would have to lie myself out of this one.

"Well me and my boyfriend Josh have been dating for a year and well he kind of wanted to take me off campus tonight for a special date and the reservations are for 7." I lied.

"Miss Brennan," He said. It was totally inappropriate for me to tell this to a teacher, older teachers would scoff at something like this, but maybe he would understand.

"Please, he's going away next year, I want to spend as much time with him as possible." I said. He sighed.

"Just this once, because I know how hard it is for long distance relationships," He said. He cleared his throat.

"Oh thank you sir," I said with enthusiasm. I ran back to my seat knowing I would have to try really hard to finish this project.

I painted as fast as I could, trying to make the picture look at least decent. The bowl of fruit was slightly lopsided and the colors were blended slightly. I looked at the clock as it approached six thirty, and we still had to figure out the clue.

"Miss Brennan, are you done?" He asked looking at me, I had stopped painting.

"Just about," I said. "Thanks so much for letting me do this." I continued smiling. "I really appreciate it, you bending the rules." I finished.

"You Billings girls, weren't going to not get your way with having no home," He said smiling to himself. Not having a home, not a place to live. Our home was taken away. Noelle, the clue.

I finished a few strokes on the painting in a rush, knowing it was bad and going to most likely fail. I put the paint brushes down.

"Thank you Mr. Wilkins, I finished and I really have to go." I said. I grabbed my bag and before he could protest I ran out of the art Hall. I checked my phone, I had texted Josh when I started repainting. He and Dash were in his room waiting. I told him I would meet him there.

I ran up to my room and changed into a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt that I didn't care about. Throwing on sneakers I sprinted towards Ketlar. Running up to Josh's room I opened the door to see him and Dash pacing around.

"Reed, what happened?" Josh asked. I had paint in my hair and all over my hands, I was a messy painter.

"I'll explain later, the clue I figured it out." I said.

"Really, what does it mean?" Josh asked. I was still out of breath.

"Billings, that's where she is," I said taking a deep breath. "We almost had no home this year, he said no place to live. Billings was almost no place to live." I finished explaining finally catching my breath.

"You're a genius," Josh said. I nodded smiling. He checked his watch, 6:50. "Let's go," He said. I took a deep breath. It was now or never, I sure hope that I was right. Time to save Noelle's life.

**So how'd you like it?**

**Will they be able to save Noelle?**

**Reviews Please!**


	28. Fight For Life

**Disclaimer: Kate Brian owns Private, not me. **

**Noelle POV**

My eyes opened in an empty building, I couldn't tell where I was. My arms were tied behind me and to a pole. I felt a cut on my side. I looked down, my once white shirt was almost totally blackened.

"Elle, your awake," His voice said. I coughed slightly to get my voice back. "Don't bother speaking, your friend Reed thinks she's going to save you. She has about five minutes, or I am going to kill you, just like I did to your sister." He said.

"No you're not you psycho, Reed won't let you, bastard." I shouted. He slapped my cheek. I bit down on my tongue and felt the blood come out. He looked me up and down.

"You know what is sad. I seem to recall Hailey asking you specifically not to change who you were, a little punk. You did the exact opposite. You changed to fit in with popular demand. You are a follower, a weak follower." He said with a twisted grin. I clenched my fists and felt the rope loosen slightly.

"Shut up," I said. He smirked and slapped me again. My cheek burned with pain where he slapped.

"How disappointed would she be when she found out her baby sister ignored her last request, her dying request." James said. I kept wiggling my wrists and contorting my hand. I felt one start to slip free. I kept moving it while he laughed. I quickly pulled the other one out ripping off some of the flesh.

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" I shout lunging for him. He pushed me back hitting my head against the pole and pinning me down. He spit in my face.

"How disappointed she would be," He said laughing.

"She told me to be me, that is exactly what I am doing." I said. I tried lifting my arm up but he slammed it down. He got the rope I had wiggled out of and started wrapping it around me. I heard footsteps entering the building.

"Noelle," I heard a voice shout. It was Reed. "Noelle," It came again. I smiled.

"Reed," I screeched back hopefully giving away our location. He scowled at me hitting me over the head with something. My vision dotted.

I heard footsteps running towards us. They stopped when they saw James. I quickly sat up rubbing my eyes only to see him holding a gun to my head.

"We did your stupid scavenger hunt, let her go." Reed said bravely. James just laughed again.

"Why would I do that, why not just make you watch her die. Better yet, make her watch you die first," James said. I just noticed Dash and Josh by her sides. Josh took a step forward as the gun was pulled out.

"No", I shouted. I tried standing up but he stepped towards me pushing me to the ground.

"Hey," Reed shouted. James smirked before he tucked the gun in his pants. He outstretched his arms and with all his might pushed Reed down. She slid across the floor a few inches. Josh jumped towards him pushing him slightly. He underestimated James' strength. Josh tumbled backwards when James kicked his shin pushing him to the ground.

"What do you want?" Dash asked narrowing his eyes. He had started moving closer to me. So did James.

"I know you, the little kid who tried saving the little girl." James said. Dash started moving toward him when he pulled the gun back out facing it at me again.

"You take one step closer to me, she dies." James said. He was in complete control. Reed and Josh had gotten back up and were moving up behind James.

"Ok, let's calm down," Dash said backing up. "We can give you whatever you want, let Noelle go," Dash said.

"Fine, Noelle can leave, Reed can stay." James said. I scoffed and Dash didn't look pleased. Josh and Reed were right behind James now. Reed wound up her leg and kicked him in the ankle while Josh knocked the gun out of his hand. It slid to the middle of the room and Dash tackled it taking the bullets out of it and throwing them on the opposite side of the building.

"Run," Reed said. I stood up and Dash grabbed my shoulders by the time we started running out of the building James had gotten up.

"Not so fast," He said. I turned towards him. He had managed to grab Reed and had a knife in his hand, he had it pushed up against her neck, a little drop of blood had fallen.

Josh was standing back with his arms up and Dash and I moved towards him. James moved with Reed towards me. He pushed her to the ground grabbing me.

"You know, it's too late, we called the cops before we left. They are on their way. I would say you have about thirty seconds now." Reed said smiling deviously.

"Fine by me," He said laughing. He was gripping my shoulders and all off a sudden I was pushed forwards towards an empty I now know was covered by wires. It was like a thousand knives stabbing me at once, the electricity flowed through me and I felt my body go limp. Reed, Josh, and Dash were sprinting towards my motionless body, they stayed back afraid of getting zapped. My eye fluttered closed as everything burned. Everything went black.

"Elle, your graduating from high school, I am so proud of you." Hailey said smiling. She was going to college to be a lawyer. She was still as stylish as ever. Her boyfriend, Kyle, was a doctor. He was visiting the school with her.

"Thanks," I said. "I love when you visit," I finished slapping my hands to my sides. My bright blue leggings stood out against my long hot pink shirt that said love in gold sparkles. I had lime green fingerless elbow length gloves. My lime green converse were clean as ever and my curly long hair had a few colored streaks in it. "I can't wait to show you my dorm." I said.

"Where are you living?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Let me guess, the loser dorm." She joked. I rolled my eyes and pulled her arm.

"I was lucky enough to have family history here because I made it into the all exclusive Billings house. Invitation only, but I'm still different from everyone else there." I said. We walked in the house. The president of Billings sat, her long ethereal blonde hair flowing over her shoulder, Ariana looked gorgeous in her skinny jeans, loose white shirt and brown cowboy boots. Her boyfriend, the coveted, and disgusting drug dealing Thomas Pearson, was attached to her side, arm around her.

"Ah the older sister of the misfit," Ariana joked getting up to greet Hailey. "So nice to meet you, Noe talks about you all the time." She finished flashing her white teeth and bright blue eyes.

"I'm going to show her the dweebs who wait on us hand and foot," I said. Ari smiled and laughed.

"I'm so in," She said. Thomas followed her up wrapping his arm around her waist. They were surprisingly perfect for each other.

We made our way to the coffee shop in the quad. We sat down where a group of sophomore girls sat. They were talking about something, someone maybe. The new girl sat in the middle, she was different, kind of like me. On scholarship, but she didn't let anyone push her down. Something about her was undeniably beautiful, but Reed Brennan was kind of poor. She had landed one of the hottest junior guys, Josh Hollis, which meant she spent time with us anyways, since Josh and Thomas were best friends.

"You know I could really use a drink," Ariana said loudly. About three of the girls jumped up and ran to the coffee stand. Reed stayed there, she rolled her eyes. Her friends had showered her with gifts, afraid that being seen with her would be embarrassing. She walked over to us smiling.

"Hey guys," She said. Ariana smiled, she would never tell Reed but she liked her. "Is this your sister?" Reed asked. I had told practically everyone that she was coming.

"Yes, I am Hailey, you are?" She asked. Reed smiled at her, I couldn't help but smile at Hailey too. She was my role model.

"Reed Brennan," She said sticking her hand out. Hailey took it with a smiled.

"So nice to meet you Reed, you ever thought about a law internship?" Hailey asked. I smiled at her. "It's paid." She finished. Reed's eyes widened. She wanted to be a lawyer.

"That would be amazing, you could do that?" Reed asked. Hailey nodded with a smile.

"It's my last year of law school and I know a firm who wants a young girl to run errands for them, but you would get to sit in on cases. It's pretty awesome." Hailey said.

"Thank you so much," Reed said smiling. Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Brennan speaking of working, why aren't you over there with the butt kissers trying to win us over?" Ariana asked. Reed rolled her eyes again.

"Simple, I have a brain of my own. Someone wants me in their group of friends or to live in their house then they can ask me. I'm not going to beg." Reed said. "I have to go, Josh's brother is meeting us in the city, call me with the details?" Reed asked Hailey.

"Of course," Hailey said. Kyle squeezed her shoulder. A few seconds later the guinea pig sophomores returned, they had gotten a drink for all four of us.

"Scatter," Ariana commanded. The fled very quickly. I couldn't help but laughing.

"So Ari, you letting Reed in next year?" Hailey asked sitting down across from us. She turned towards me.

"Most likely, got the attitude, she holds herself like a Billings girls, plus all the dweebs look up to her and she already hangs with us so she's kind of a shoe in." Ariana said.

"Well I am very proud of you Elle," Hailey said. Her red silk dress was shining in the sun. "I am more proud than you will ever know." She finished. All of a sudden the sunny day on the Easton Academy campus turned into white, everything. There was no ground, there was no sky. Nothing, I looked down at myself. I was wearing black shorts and a loose butterfly shirt. I looked at Hailey. She was wearing the most beautiful, simple white dress I had ever seen.

"Elle, you are an amazing person. I love you." Hailey said. "You have to be strong, you have to keep going," Hailey said. She started fading back.

"Hailey what are you talking about?" I asked. "Where are you going?" I screamed. Tears flooded my eyes. I could hardly breathe.

I heard a faint beep, it was like the beat of someone's heart. My throat hurt, all I saw was black, the back of my eye lids. I was sleeping. I thought. I heard voices.

"I'm sorry, we were able to save her, keep her heart beating, but I am afraid she is in a self induced coma. I don't know when she will wake up." A male's voice said. I didn't recognize the voice.

"I'm awake," I said. My eyes wouldn't open; my voice wouldn't make a sound. I couldn't be in a coma. It wasn't possible.

"Noelle," I heard Reed's weak voice whimper. I heard Josh say something comforting. Dash said something before he most likely punched something.

"No, not like Hailey, she can't leave us like Hailey," I heard my parents cry. I felt them grab my hand. I heard my mother's sobs and my dad's sniffles.

"Hailey's fine, I just talked to her." I cried out. I knew it wouldn't work. I knew it sounded crazy. I couldn't be dead. It couldn't be like this.

The worst thing is I heard everything, every time people visited me, which was almost every day. Dash stayed by my side. He didn't do anything over the summer which was pretty sad. My parents, from what it seemed didn't have their dates anymore, they stayed by my side most of the time. When there was a business trip they seemed to go together. Reed came every day too. I'm pretty sure Josh was almost always with her but I didn't always hear him, he was quiet.

Reed would cry every time, say it was her fault, that she should have called to police sooner. If they had arrived a few minutes sooner it wouldn't have happened.

As it turns out I was pushed into the electrical work for the new Billings house common room, where everything was connected. I had been lucky to even survive. The shock had stopped my heart but they were able to save me, my skin had been burnt pretty badly and I believe my hair was burnt off half of my head.

I must have looked a mess but it would be ok. As soon as I woke up I could tell everyone who visited how much I appreciated everything they had to say.

Kiran and Taylor stopped by about once a week, as often as they could. Kiran always brought make up for me, I could feel her applying it.

"If you wake up today you will look gorgeous, as you should." She would say every time she came to visit. It was more for her than for me.

Taylor read to me every time she visited. She explained that she knew that occasionally when in a coma people could hear everything. She hoped that was the case and was reading all these books about being a business person to me. She taught me things that college students would learn on top of her Medical school classes.

A few years had passed, I held on to everything that people said. Reed told me all about how she had managed to get in to Yale law school with the scholarships Billings had offered. She had gotten almost a full scholarship and her family was so proud they could pay the rest. Josh went to Yale with her, for medical school. Dash finished up college and got a job. He still visited frequently.

When I lost all hope in myself I decided not to pay attention anymore, I didn't think I would wake up form this, so why make myself suffer knowing that everyone else suffered for me, knowing I was alive but not there.

I wished they would let me die, I mine as well have been dead. I may be living but I wasn't going to wake up. I wasn't going to be able to live the life that I dreamed. I didn't want to live it through others like I did before. I wanted to fall into an eternal rest, at least be with Hailey, but now I was stuck like this.

I wished I would have one more chance to see everyone, talk to everyone, tell them things would be ok. I wished I could be there but I couldn't. I was letting go, now if only everyone else could too.

**There will be an epilogue in Reed's POV soon to come. **

**Did you think it would end with Noelle in a coma? Not quite dead but not quite alive?**

**How do you think Reed's life will have changed? Dash's?**

**Reviews Please!**


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Private, Kate Brian does**

**Reed POV**

My head was still spinning. The police had finally arrived but they were too late, it was too late. James had pushed Noelle into the wires. It was like a fire work show that no one wanted to see. Her skin seemed blackened, I was in shock. She had been electrocuted.

As I saw her practically die in front of my eyes my knees went weak and I grabbed onto Josh's shirt. He wrapped his arms around me keeping my weight up. An ambulance was called right away. We weren't allowed to ride in it, but we were forced to et checked out at the hospital since we had all been thrown around. I had a sprained ankle but that was about the extent of anyone's injuries besides Noelle's.

Dash was heartbroken, beyond belief. When the doctors saved her life, but it wasn't really life anymore he felt like throwing a fit and screaming, only mine and Josh's words could calm him down. He had cried, real tears like the ones I had seen Noelle cry when she told me about Hailey.

"She will wake up soon," Mark said once in the hospital cafeteria. None of our friends ate at Easton anymore. We went for classes and slept there. I had been excused from finals, as was Noelle. She had officially graduated having high enough grades.

"Know she won't, she probably won't wake up. I knew I should have called the cops sooner," I said burying my head in my hands.

"Reed, there is no way to have prevented that. If he had heard the sirens he may have taken the same actions." He said.

"But it could've been me, it should've been me," I said. He sighed and frowned at me shaking his head.

"No it shouldn't have been you," Mark said. "It sucks, and that's all there is to it, it shouldn't have happened to anyone, which includes you." Mark finished. I nodded. I had decided to go in and talk to Noelle for the first time. Usually I didn't but Taylor told us about this thing where she thought people could hear us.

I entered Noelle's room. I looked at her limp body. Her burnt skin was healing. Her bruised body was too. Hopefully soon enough she would be completely fine, worrying about college.

"Hey Noelle," I started. My voice weak. "Um, I don't really know what to say, other than I can't say how sorry I am that I couldn't do anything sooner. I tried, I really did. I should've known but I didn't. I feel responsible. If I hadn't left because I was selfish and mad at Josh, then I can't help but feel like none of this would've happened," I said gulping. I felt tears stinging my eyes. "If, if I hadn't been so stubborn and left, I would have been there for you.

"I don't even know if you can hear me right now," I said. My voice was becoming more and more strained. "But I need you to know that I love you like a sister. You mean the world to me, and I can't live without you. You are my best friend." I said gulping again. I tried swallowing back tears.

"I want you to know, I need you to know that I am sorry about what I said. I understand why you didn't want to tell people. I understand everything. I was immature and I really wish I could go back in time but I can't. Mostly I wanted to tell you not to worry about me, because even though I will be worrying about you, everyone will be fine. I will make sure to take care of everyone, including myself. I will be waiting, everyday Noelle, I promise, I will be waiting for you." I said wiping away a tear.

"Until you wake up, because I know you will, you have to, just know that we all love you Noelle, we all are here for you." I finished my speech. My eyes were red but I couldn't bear to look at her right now. I exited the hospital room, vowing to visit her every day until she woke up.

**10 years later…**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. I rolled over in bed staring into the gorgeous eyes of my husband. The adorable blue green eyes that popped open as I looked at him, as if he sensed me being awake.

It was Saturday, my day off from my office, I was a lawyer in Connecticut. Humorously enough Josh and I chose to move to Hartford when we got married. It was a few hours out of New York City, where Josh owned his art galleries. His business building was in Hartford so he only traveled into the city once a week.

He smiled looking into my eyes giving me a quick kiss on the lips. He sat up and rustled his hand through his head full of curls.

"Mommy, Daddy," Our little daughter yelled coming into our room. She had Josh's gorgeous blue green eyes and his natural and beautiful curls, and my shiny brown hair and smile.

"Good morning Ellie," I said as she jumped up onto our bed giving us a hug. "Did you sleep well?" I asked as she snuggled in between me and her father.

"Yup," She said. "I had a dream that we had a pet pony," She said with a goofy grin on her face. The little five year old had wanted a pony for over a year now. Even though both Josh and I became very successful and we had more than plenty of money, we thought that it would be better to start with a puppy. We had been shopping in secret for a while now.

"Well must've been a nice dream," Josh joked smiling at her. She was not amused and crossed her arms giving him an irresistible pouty face.

"Maybe we can start with a pony stuffed animal," He offered, as he always did when he felt guilty for telling her no. I rolled my eyes as her sparkled.

"I want a white one this time." She said. He nodded and I smiled. Whenever we went into the city as a family we got her a small stuffed animal from one of the many shops.

"We'll see," I said. She smiled at me brightly kissing me on the cheek.

"Mommy, are we going to the city to see Aunt Noelle today?" She asked. I sighed frowning at the mention. Noelle, in a coma, not able to have a family like we did. I had told her that Noelle was her Aunt, but not like Tess and Tori, more like a family friend.

"Yes Noelle, we are." I said. "Why don't you go pick out an outfit and get ready," I finished. She grinned wildly while jumping out of the room and running down the hall into her own room.

I still visited Noelle everyday that I could, I often found myself in the city on cases or with Josh, and I visited her every chance that I got. Saturdays were the days that we stayed for a long time, caught her up on the weekly events.

"How was your night?" Josh asked rolling out of the bed. I sighed, he knew what it meant. "The nightmare again?" He asked. I nodded. I always dreamt of the day when she got electrocuted, but then she would always wake up and hate me forever, because it seems that sometimes I don't always see her.

"Yeah, I seem to have it every Friday night. Right before we all go to visit." I said frowning. He moved over to where I was playing with the hem of my tank top.

He cupped my face in his hands lightly pressing his lips to mine before embracing me in his big strong arms.

"Don't worry, Noelle would understand, she will understand. She will be happy you are living your life." Josh said. I nodded. He kissed my cheek and tightened his arms around me again.

As we finally let go I took a quick shower, not the usual half hour ones I used to have all the time. I quickly got dressed knowing Noelle would be waiting petting her stuffed animals, anxious to tell the unconscious friend that she never really met about all the fun things she learned in school.

When Josh came back from his shower and he was dressed I was sitting on the perfectly made bed, still frowning. He sat next to me wrapping his arm around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked. His eyes full of concern for me, worry that I wasn't ok, worry that I was depressed.

"I just miss her so much, I mean I'm not the only one who did. Dash still went to her every day. He worked and lived in the city. He tried dating on more than one occasion, but the date barely lasted and every time he called Josh and I, and then went to the hospital to tell Noelle he was sorry. That he was waiting for her.

"Remember, we will meet Dash in the city, he will get us into the diner like always, then he will insist upon buying Elle something, and after her buys her the sucker she will always pick out we will go to the hospital and talk for a while." Josh said. "It's a routine, and Ellie loves it, Dash enjoys it, and both you and I need it." Josh finished. I nod.

"I still miss her." I said. He nodded patting my back and kissing the top of my head. He stood up and outstretched his hand to me. I took it following him up.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you ready?" Ellie whined. We smiled and followed her outside. She always picked out the most interesting things to wear. Today she had decided on a bright green shirt with a bright blue ballerina skirt and bright pink leggings. I couldn't help but smile at her odd sense of fashion.

As we drove to the train station and bought our tickets we sat and waited. As we boarded the train Ellie skipped along like normal admiring the pictures from all around the world.

"Mommy?" She asked. I turned towards her with a smile as we took our seats. "Tell me again, how did you meet Aunt Noelle?" She asked. I smiled, the question that came so often.

"We were best friends in high school, like sisters, that's why we call her Aunt Noelle," I explained smiling, thinking of all the good times. A few minutes passed before her curious mind started asking questions again.

"When do we get to see Taylor and Kiran again, I like them. Kiran gives me clothes and Taylor gives me books, I can't read them yet but I love looking at them." She said. Kiran currently lived in California with Mark. Taylor lived in Rhode Island with Sawyer.

"We will see them in a few months over summer vacation." I said.

"Plus, I love hanging out with Brian," She said her eyes bright. Brian was Taylor and Sawyer's son. He had a dark blonde hair similar to Sawyers, he was a cute little kid, and he was the same age as Noelle.

"I can't wait," She said smiling. She fell asleep on Josh's shoulder shortly into the hour long train ride. Over her small lap Josh's hand was in mine, our fingers intertwined, after all these years still sending sparks up and down my body.

"Are you nervous," Josh asked. He asked every time we took this trip. I shrugged, not knowing that answer.

"I bet she woke up last night, and she hasn't had time to call you yet." Josh said rubbing his thumb over my hand.

"You say that every time, it's never true." I said. "But thanks for the hope," I finished as he smiled weakly at me. I knew he was as sad as I was even if he was unwilling to admit it.

As usual the train ride remained quiet, while Ellie dreamt sweet dreams. I looked down at her, I couldn't not smile, and she was smiling in her sleep.

As the train pulled up to grand central station and we walked out, looking at the grand building we were in, we looked for Dash at the usual entrance. He was smiling at us as Ellie sleepily rubbed her eyes. He waved and she smiled running towards him.

"Dash!" She shouted. She jumped into his arms for a big bear hug, like she has every Saturday for practically her whole life.

He smiled hugging her, he loved her, you could tell. As Josh and I made our way over holding hands he smiled and waved at us.

"Hey," I said. "How are you?" I asked. He smiled shaking his head. He was lonely, we all worried about him. He never got over Noelle.

"Same old, but I have a surprise for you," Dash said. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I sensed Josh doing the same.

"Surprise?" He asked. "Good, or bad?" Josh finished the question. Ellie stood in between us twirling around as if she were a dancer.

"Good, you'll see at the restaurant," Dash said. I rolled my eyes taking Josh's hand in mine again as Ellie took Dash's hand.

We walked down the crowded streets of New York City, they always made me super nervous, I was always afraid something would happen to Ellie, someone would take her. She was my beautiful daughter, nothing could happen to her.

As we entered our favorite family owned diner in the city I saw a head of blonde curls I recognized instantly.

"Surprise," Dash said smiling lightly.

"Taylor," I said happily. She stood up from where she was sitting, Sawyer still sitting with Brian next to him. Ellie ran over and Josh followed with Dash just behind him.

"When did you guys get in?" I asked hugging Taylor lightly. She shrugged.

"We figured since Brian has off of school for spring break the next two weeks we could come visit. It has been months since I have been able to see her." Taylor said with sad eyes. She meant Noelle, everyone tried to visit once in a while.

"I am so glad to see you, where are you guys staying?" I asked. We started walking towards the table where Brian and Ellie were talking like best friends.

"In a hotel, we are planning on seeing a show and stuff." Taylor said smiling again. I was glad we could change the subject.

As the day went on we took the kids to play at a park down the street from where Josh used to live. His parents sold the house and moved to Florida for half a year then up in Block Island, in Rhode Island, the other half.

As Ellie and Brian raced each other from tree to tree smiling and laughing I couldn't help but smile myself.

"So how have things been lately?" Taylor asked. We sat down on a blanket while the boys talked about other things at a picnic table nearby.

"Same, crazy, ready to have some time off for Ellie, we are visiting Josh's parents next week in Florida." I said. We were all excited.

"That sounds fun, let me rephrase my question, how are things with you Reed, we all worry about you sometimes." Taylor said. I sighed.

"You worry too much, I am honestly fine. I mean yeah things still suck, I have had a few nightmares from lack of sleep but nothing terrible." I said. Taylor looked at me.

"Reed, don't pretend you didn't get that call the other day too. That's part of the reason we came you know. We are really concerned about you, about everything." Taylor said. I squeezed my eyes shut.

The phone call. I had tried very hard not to think about it lately. Two days ago Noelle's parents had called. They were in tears; they seemed to be troubled by something. They had told me that the doctors talked to them, that they said since she hadn't woken up yet odds were that she wouldn't, and if she did things might not be so pretty. She might still think she was nineteen. They had told me that they made the decision that this coming Tuesday when they got back from their business trip, they were going to pull the plug. They were going to let her rest in peace at last.

"So what if I am upset, I have the right to be don't I?" I asked. Taylor sighed holding my hand.

"We are all upset Reed. We were worried about you, I got like five different calls making sure I was ok, and I know things were the same with Kiran. A little birdie even told me that Ivy stopped by after Gage heard from someone." Taylor said.

"Tay, I was there when it happened and I ended up being fine. I knew this day would come, it just seems like it happened so fast. I pray every night that she will wake up before Tuesday but I know that it is not going to happen, I have come to terms with it though. I wish people would stop obsessing over me being freaked though." I said. Taylor squeezed me tightly.

"None of us want her to go Reed, and I think the whole reason people ask about you is because you have survived the most. I mean come on, your life was like a joke. I think some people just admire your strength," Taylor said. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought.

"Well they shouldn't," I said. Taylor gave me a half smile before turning back to our kids. They were still laughing, smiling, and happy. Living their lives to the fullest.

After we left the park we headed over to Ellie's favorite toy shop, where no doubt she would get the stuffed pony Josh promised her.

It didn't just end at that small white stuffed pony that Josh got her. Or at the huge stuffed dog that Dash got her, but the life like doll that looks just like her that Taylor got her. She was spoiled big time. I smiled as she carried what she could out, her arms full. So were Brian's though.

After we left the toy shop we decided it was time to go. Dash was fidgeting the whole time we were heading towards the hospital. Taylor was holding Brian's hand, he was confused, he didn't see Noelle that much.

Josh was holding my hand, and Ellie the other. Josh squeezed my hand tightly as we entered the hospital. I told Taylor to go first, take her time. We would watch Brian if he didn't want to come in. He did though.

After about a half hour Taylor came back with red eyes, Sawyer sniffling lightly Brian looking sad at his mother.

I took a deep breath and entered the room. Josh just behind me holding Ellie's hand. I entered the room and looked at her. She had aged perfectly. She still looked beautiful. She had missed so much of her life.

Ellie sat down on the edge of her bed as she always did, and told her stories of what happened in school for her.

After Ellie finished talking she started playing with her new pony. I went and sat down so I could hold her hand.

"You were always my best friend there, through everything, through everyone and I am so sorry that this happened to you. I will miss you so much." I whispered.

"We didn't always get along," Josh started in another whisper, barely audible. "But in the long run you were a great friend to Reed, and I doubted you when I know I shouldn't have. The truth is I will miss you Noelle," He finished. I took his hand in mine, letting a few tears drop out of my eyes.

After a while longer of reminiscing about our favorite memories of Noelle at Easton it was time to say our goodbyes.

"Mommy, why do I have to say goodbye, won't we see her next Saturday?" Ellie asked. I let a few more tears drop.

"I don't think so Ellie," I managed to croak out. She frowned. She said her goodbyes and realized I was crying. She came over and hugged me. I hugged her tightly.

"Goodbye Noelle," I managed to say. I lifted Ellie up into my arms and she was still hugging me tightly. Josh hugged us too.

"Mommy, why did her arm just move?" Ellie asked. I set her down and turned around. Noelle's arm was twitching. I was worried.

"Guys," I shouted to the hallway where everyone waited. "Guys," I said again. They all hurried in. The arm stopped moving. I frowned again.

"I guess it was just my imagination," I said. I looked back once more at Noelle. And just as I was about to turn away I heard a few gasps.

Her eyes were open.

**The End**

**I hope you liked it. **

**Reviews please!  
**


End file.
